


Resident Evil: Réquiem (Segunda Parte)

by Ladnir



Series: Resident Evil Black [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, F/M, POV Original Character, Romance, T-Virus, Violence, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladnir/pseuds/Ladnir
Summary: Siguiendo las novelas de S. D. Perry, me decidí a escribir una serie de tomos, allá por Abril de 2008 (llevan la fecha de cuando los publiqué en mi propio blog hace mil años).Tercera parte de la saga comenzada con RE: Hope y RE: Área B3. Ésta vez, consta de dos partes y continúa con la lucha del pequeño grupo de renegados de los STARS (y no STARS) contra la multinacional Umbrella Corp.





	1. Prólogo: Y La Vida Sigue

**·Siete Años Después·**

****_Associated Press,_ 15 de agosto de 1999

LA SEDE PRINCIPAL DE UMBRELLA CORPORATION EN BERLÍN SALTA POR LOS AIRES

NUEVA YORK, NY — Según los informes que las autoridades berlinesas han facilitado a la prensa de todo el mundo, la sede principal, el corazón de la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella, se derrumbó completamente sobre sus cimientos al explotar alguna clase de explosivo situado en los sótanos del edificio principal.

La onda expansiva alcanzó a los edificios colindantes debido a los túneles de acceso del monorraíl que se utilizaba para viajar entre los edificios, para ahorrar tiempo. El presidente de la corporación, Oswell E. Spencer, no ha querido hacer declaraciones y lo único que sabemos es que se va a retirar a una de sus múltiples propiedades a descansar.

Las autoridades creen que los responsables pueden ser los mismos que han estado saboteando todas las demás instalaciones de la empresa farmacéutica. Se los busca para interrogarlos por una posible relación con estos sucesos.

_Associated Press_ , 20 de noviembre de 1999

UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS, ACUSA AL GIGANTE FARMACÉUTICO UMBRELLA DE COMETER CRÍMENES CONTRA LA HUMANIDAD

NUEVA YORK, NY — Un grupo compuesto por nueve personas, mayorita-riamente perteneciente a STARS, presentaron hace varios meses ante el Tribunal de Justicia Internacional, con sede en La Haya, una serie de pruebas que inculpaban a la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella Corporation con lo sucedido en la ciudad de Raccoon City. El Tribunal decidió ponerlo todo en manos de las Naciones Unidas, donde ya han recibido a este grupo de personas, que exigen responsabilidades penales y civiles por sus actos inmorales al experimentar en seres humanos y animales con virus de dudosa seguridad. También se los acusa de cometer crímenes contra la humanidad y de crear armas biológicas para venderlas al mejor postor.

Estas acusaciones han sido sustentadas con numerosos informes y cuantiosas grabaciones de dichas acciones, todo ello sacado de las instalaciones que la compañía tenía por media Europa.

Las Naciones Unidas se han comprometido a hacer todo lo que esté en sus manos para que la compañía acepte la responsabilidad por sus actos pero, advierte, que este grupo de personas que ha acusado a la compañía, también tiene que responder por varias infracciones.

Al conocerse la noticia, multitud de ciudadanos se han manifestado para que exculpen a este pequeño y valiente grupo pero las Naciones Unidas se mantiene firme en su sentencia aunque asegura que la pena no será demasiado dura por haber destapado este gran engaño.

_Associated Press,_ 22 de noviembre de 1999

EL PEQUEÑO GRUPO QUE ACUSÓ A UMBRELLA HA SIDO SANCIONADO Y CONDENADO ÚNICAMENTE A PAGAR UNA MULTA

NUEVA YORK, NY — Según ha dado a conocer las Naciones Unidas, el grupo de los STARS acusadores de crímenes contra la humanidad ha sido sancionado a pagar una multa cuyo importe no ha sido facilitado. En contrapartida, los empleados, científicos y demás personal, así como sus directivos, serán juzgados en los próximos meses por los tribunales competentes. En compensación por los sacrificios realizados en dicha empresa, se limpiarán la imagen y honor de este pequeño grupo, manchados por falsas acusaciones.

_The Times_ , 7 de marzo de 2000

LAS ACCIONES DE LA EMPRESA FARMACÉUTICA UMBRELLA CAEN EN PICADO FRENTE A LA CRECIENTE EMPRESA DE SEGURIDAD BSAA[1]

THE TIMES — Tras tratar inútilmente de salvar su existencia, Umbrella se ha declarado en bancarrota. Sus acciones no cesan de caer en picado en todo el mundo. Ha sido un duro golpe para este gigante de los negocios y esta caída de acciones ha provocado su disolución.

En cambio, la empresa BSAA no deja de crecer, tanto económicamente como popularmente. La gente ve en ella una posibilidad de acabar con la venta ilegal de los virus creados por la empresa Umbrella. Según hemos oído, varios de los miembros de los STARS acusadores se han unido a esta empresa cuyo creador es un tal Víctor Gregson.

_The Times_ , 26 de junio de 2005

UN AVIÓN IMPACTA CONTRA EL AEROPUERTO DE HARVARDVILLE, PROVOCANDO UN CONTAGIO MASIVO DE UN VIRUS CREADO POR UMBRELLA

THE TIMES — Un avión de la compañía Atmos Airlines se precipitó sobre la parte occidental del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Harvardville, provocando numerosos destrozos y víctimas mortales.

Según la filmación en directo de una periodista fallecida, el aeropuerto fue atacado por lo que parecía ser lo que los ex miembros de la ya desaparecida STARS llamaron «zombi». La criatura mató a la presentadora en directo, siendo visto por casi todo el país mostrando, a su vez, cómo el aeropuerto era tomado por más criaturas como ésa minutos antes de que el susodicho avión se estrellara en el edificio.

Un grupo perteneciente al SRT (Equipo Especial de Respuesta, por sus siglas en inglés: Special Response Team) fue enviado al interior del aeropuerto para encontrar supervivientes, entre los cuales se encontraba el senador Ron Davis. La misión fue llevada a cabo con éxito y el senador se está recuperando de la experiencia.

_The Times_ , 28 de junio de 2005

EL SENADOR RON DAVIS MUERE AL TIEMPO QUE LAS ACCIONES DE WILPHARMA SE DESPLOMAN EN BENEFICIO DE TRICELL

THE TIMES — El senador Ron Davis, superviviente de un supuesto ataque terrorista al aeropuerto de Harvardville, ha sido hallado muerto en su despacho de Washington. Según ha revelado la autopsia, su muerte ha sido causada por el famoso virus que la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella creó hace ya varios años. Se cree que fueron los mismos terroristas quienes lo asesinaron pero no se han encontrado a los responsables.

Los datos de la autopsia fueron filtrados a la prensa pese a que el gobierno puso mucho empeño en que no fue así, disfrazándolo como un ataque al corazón debido a su edad (cincuenta y cuatro años). Este hecho nos lleva a pensar que los miembros del gobierno estadounidense pueden estar en peligro. La BSAA de Norte América ha movilizado a varios de sus miembros para investigar y proteger a dichos mandatarios, haciendo un llamamiento al resto de sedes de la organización para que les ayuden en esta misión, alegando que es posible que los dirigentes políticos de los Estados Unidos no sean los únicos amenazados.

Curiosamente, las acciones de WilPharma cayeron en picado el día antes de la muerte del senador, haciendo recordar a muchas personas a la caída de la empresa farmacéutica Umbrella Corporation. La empresa Tricell, enemiga acérrima de WilPharma, se ha beneficiado de esta caída, ampliando sus laboratorios en varias partes del mundo.


	2. Selena

Chris corría por los pasillos, esquivando gente de verde que se apartaban de él apenas lo veían, maldiciéndolo y regañándolo por ir corriendo de aquella manera. Casi chocó con una chica, también vestida de aquel horrible color verde, que empujaba un carrito de metal gris cargado con muchos utensilios que resonaron por el pasillo al detenerse de golpe. Chris murmuró una disculpa y siguió avanzando en su alocada carrera.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino: una puerta con el número setecientos veinticinco a un lado de la misma. Un par de enfermeras estaban delante de la misma y se volvieron para mirarle. Chris les devolvió la mirada, jadeante y algo sudoroso, y ellas le sonrieron. El peso en el corazón de Chris se aligeró un poco.

—¿Puedo… puedo pasar? –preguntó, algo nervioso.

—Por supuesto –respondió una de ellas, abriendo la puerta tras golpearla dos veces.

Chris respiró profundamente tres veces antes de atravesar el umbral. Ante él se abría una pequeña sala de hospital, en cuyo centro había una camilla en la que descansaba una joven sudorosa pero sonriente. Tenía el cabello castaño revuelto, recogido en un moño en la nuca; sus ojos tremendamente azules se clavaron en él cuando fue consciente de su presencia. Sonrió aún más y se inclinó sobre un montón de tela que tenía entre los brazos y susurró algo.

Chris se acercó a ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas por la emoción y sonriendo con mucho nerviosismo. Lo que Eva tenía en sus brazos era un niño, un niño recién nacido con los ojos de ella semicerrados. Reconoció en los rasgos del crío los suyos propios, su nariz, su barbilla… sonrió aún más al verlo tan de cerca. Alargó el dedo índice y le acarició con cuidado la mejilla, el niño abrió los ojos, y agitó las manos en el aire.

—Hola pequeñín –susurró él, con voz apagada por la emoción. Luego se volvió hacia Eva y la besó en la frente con cariño–. Siento habérmelo perdido… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien… –respondió ella, con voz cansada–. Me alegro de que estés aquí, aunque siento haberte sacado del entrenamiento de los novatos –sonrió con aire burlón.

—Sí, entrenar novatos es mucho mejor que estar con tu hijo y tu mujer –replicó él, sonriendo también–. ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?

Cuando ella iba a responder la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos y un Tirano apareció por la puerta. Chris se interpuso entre Eva y su hijo pero el Tirano lo apartó de un manotazo y lo envió varios metros de donde estaba. Chris se incorporó para evitar que hiriese a su familia, se llevó la mano a la espalda para coger su arma, pero no la llevaba encima. Maldijo para sus adentros y se abalanzó sobre el Tirano…

… pero aquella criatura había atravesado de lado a lado a su mujer y a su hijo con las largas garras de una de sus manos.

—¡¡NO!!

Chris Redfield se incorporó de golpe en la cama, empapado en sudor y jadeando. Parpadeó varias veces y respiró profundamente otras tantas, tratando de tranquilizarse.

_Sólo ha sido una pesadilla… una maldita pesadilla._

Durante varios meses, sus pesadillas se habían centrado en lo referente a Umbrella, sus criaturas, sus instalaciones… todo. Pero, desde hacía unos cinco años, esas pesadillas habían dado paso a otras en las que veía a Eva morir de diversas maneras. Unas se repetían, otras eran nuevas; y, casi siempre, mostraban situaciones normales que los dos podían haber vivido…

Habían pasado siete años desde que Eva había muerto. La última vez que la vieron con vida fue en la sede del Tribunal de Justicia Internacional, en La Haya, cuando habían ido a denunciar a Umbrella por todo lo que había hecho. Se habían cruzado en uno de los pasillos con un grupo de gente, se habían separado… y ella había desaparecido. Los de seguridad habían peinado el edificio en su búsqueda, pero no la habían encontrado. Dos semanas después, a David lo llamaron desde el Instituto Anatómico Forense de La Haya para que identificase un cadáver. Él le había acompañado para identificarlo y los dos se habían encontrado con el cuerpo de Eva tumbado en una camilla metálica.

David había llevado medianamente bien la muerte de su casi hermana, pero Chris no tanto. Él no tenía a alguien que le animara, que lo consolara y que lo hiciera feliz, como tenía David. Se había pasado los siguientes siete años maldiciendo a la enfermedad que se llevó a Eva sin permitirle disfrutar ni un solo segundo de su compañía. Ni uno solo. Y, a pesar del tiempo, seguía enamorado de ella.

Había conocido a multitud de chicas a lo largo de ese tiempo, pero ninguna conseguía que se olvidara de Eva. Reconocía que hacía un intento porque alguna le atrajera… pero era todo en vano. Todo.

Con un suspiro resignado, miró al reloj que tenía encima de la mesita de noche y vio que eran las seis de la mañana. Se levantó y se encaminó al baño, decidido a darse una ducha para relajarse, y abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Regresó al dormitorio y sacó su uniforme, dejándolo de cualquier manera encima de la cama, antes de volver al cuarto de baño. Se duchó, se encaminó a la cocina con una toalla a la cintura y puso una cafetera en el fuego. Necesitaba un café y bien cargado.

Regresó al dormitorio y se vistió. Cuando estaba abrochándose el cinturón, la cafetera sonó desde la cocina. Se acercó a la cocina dando grandes zancadas y apagó el fuego, apartando la cafetera del mismo. Tomó un rápido café, cogió las llaves y la cartera y salió de su piso. Bajó las escaleras hasta la entrada del edificio y salió a la calle, caminando hacia su coche.

Mientras avanzaba por la calle, muchas personas se paraban a mirarlo y murmuraban entre ellas. Años antes, aquello le habría molestado; ahora mismo, le daba exactamente igual. Sabía que la gente le conocía por dos razones: porque había sido uno de los que había desenmascarado a Umbrella y por ser uno de los miembros más importantes de la BSAA.

Había entrado en la organización en cuanto supo que existía, lo cual se remonta a su creación. El propio director y creador de la misma se había puesto en contacto con él a través de un representante para que pasara a formar parte de la misma. Chris lo había pensado mucho y, tras meditarlo, había accedido. No tenía nada que perder, en realidad. La mujer a la que amaba había muerto; su hermana trabajaba para Terra Safe, una especie de ONG encargada de ayudar a las víctimas de abusos médicos y bioterrorismo, y no estaba casi nunca en casa, por tanto, su relación se había visto ligeramente afectada. Seguían llevándose bien, por supuesto, pero su contacto era menor. Se mandaban un e-mail semanal y eso era lo único que los mantenía en contacto.

En cuanto al resto de sus compañeros…

Carlos Y Jill se habían casado y tenían dos críos, un niño y una niña; los dos se habían unido a la BSAA aunque trabajaban en las oficinas para no ver su vida familiar afectada y para que su vida no peligrase, dejando huérfanos a sus dos hijos. David y Rebecca también se habían casado y tenían un niño llamado Billy. Ella trabajaba en un hospital en Maine y él se había retirado, cansado de estar en acción y decidido a llevar una vida normal y tranquila. Barry también se había retirado y vivía con su familia en una ciudad de Washington, ahora no recordaba el nombre exacto pero vivía con tranquilidad con su familia. John se había visto obligado a dejar el terreno de campo por una herida en el hombro; había recibido un balazo y no podía levantar el brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza, por lo que ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a los novatos que entraban en la organización. Leon había entrado a trabajar para el nuevo presidente, y había tenido que ir a un pueblo perdido de España a rescatar a la hija del mismo. Según le había contado el joven ex policía, había tenido muchos problemas para sacarla de allí, incluso habían sido infectados por un extraño virus llamado «Las Plagas». Habían recibido un informe completo en la BSAA por parte de Leon, en el que se explicaban muchos detalles de dicho virus. Todos ellos, sus compañeros en la lucha contra Umbrella, recibían una asignación mensual, bastante considerable, de parte de Trent. El hombre misterioso había dicho que era «un pequeño pago por todo lo que habían hecho por ayudarle a acabar con Umbrella».

Por su parte, acababan de cambiarle de grupo. En realidad, sólo había estado trabajando con un grupo de novatos durante algunos meses, normalmente trabajaba solo… pero el director de la organización había decidido cambiar eso y asignarle un compañero, o compañera. Y ese día iba a conocerlo.

Para ser totalmente sinceros, Chris no estaba realmente entusiasmado. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo, sin tener a nadie que lo ayudara en las misiones, y le iba muy bien. Tenía la sensación de que si tenía que trabajar con alguien, las cosas no iban a salir como él esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, recordó a Eva sin remedio. Ella también prefería trabajar sola porque decía que así no tenía que preocuparse de nadie más que de sí misma; tener que proteger a alguien más era, muchas veces, un auténtico coñazo.

Llegó a la sede Norteamericana de la BSAA en apenas media hora. La sede central de la organización quedaba bastante lejos de su casa pero aquel día, no sabía cómo ni por qué, no había prácticamente nada de tráfico por las carreteras por lo que había llegado antes de su hora.

Aparcó en su plaza y entró en el edificio, donde casi todos con los que se cruzó le saludaron. Fuera de la organización era famoso, pero dentro lo era aún más. Algunos lo consideraban un héroe por haber matado a criaturas como los Tirano o los Cazadores, otros por su tenacidad a la hora de seguir luchando por llevar a Umbrella ante los tribunales. Pero, por una razón u otra, todos los miembros de la BSAA demostraban un respeto que él no creía merecer. Y no lo llevaba muy bien, podía aceptar que la gente de la calle lo admirase por esas dos razones pero, ¿los miembros de la BSAA? No le entraba en la cabeza; muchos de ellos eran mejores soldados que él, habían pasado por más peligros que nadie y otros tantos tenían casi el doble de experiencia militar que él. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en demostrar aquel respeto por ellos? Porque él no era el único, para nada. El resto de sus amigos también eran admirados por miembros de la organización… aunque ellos lo llevaban mejor.

—Buenos días –lo saludó Evelyn desde el mostrador, mostrando una seductora sonrisa–. Llegas pronto, Chris.

—No había tráfico –repuso él, con sequedad.

No era su intención ser tan seco y borde con la gente, era algo que le salía desde que había muerto Eva. Aquello había agriado un poco su carácter pero como nadie de allí lo conocía de antes, pensaban que por ese carácter sus misiones nunca fallaban y no le daban más importancia.

La joven que tenía delante era una de las novatas que había entrenado un par de meses antes. Todos en la BSAA, aunque se dedicaran a tareas de oficina, debían tener un entrenamiento básico en combate para casos de emergencia. Eran normas que el director había puesto. Evelyn Smith, de veinticinco años y rasgos orientales, había sido una de las mejores novatas que había tenido a su cargo en los últimos años y él la había aconsejado que entrara en la Escuadra Táctica de la BSAA, que entrara en acción… pero ella no quería poner en peligro su vida salvo en casos de emergencia. Lo que sí que había dejado claro era que estaba interesada en él y, aunque él reconocía que era guapa, seguía sin atraerle.

La mayoría de las chicas de la BSAA se sentían incomprensiblemente atraídas por él, y aunque sabían que no quería salir con nadie, lo intentaban sin ningún resultado positivo. Él siempre las rechazaba sin brusquedades, cortésmente, y con esa misma cortesía les hacía ver que no quería salir con nadie… en vano, también. Las chicas no se daban por vencido.

—Wells te está esperando en su despacho –le informó ella, sin dejar de sonreír–. Creo que deberías ir a verlo. Ah, por cierto, no está de muy buen humor…

—Gracias, Evelyn.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho de Wells, el subdirector de la BSAA en todo el mundo. El director nunca se había dejado ver por ninguna de las sedes en todo el mundo y sólo se conocía su nombre. Wells era quien lo llevaba todo, era quien daba las entrevistas y todo aquel rollo de cara al público.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del despacho.

Selena Riedel salió corriendo de su pequeño apartamento, cerrando de un portazo y bajando las escaleras de tres en tres hasta el portal. Corrió hasta que llegó a su destartalado Toyota y lo abrió deprisa y corriendo y lo arrancó.

 _Maldita sea_ –gruñó mentalmente–. _Mi primera entrevista real en la organización y voy y llego tarde._

Ciertamente, desde que la trasladaron de BSAA Europa a la norteamericana, era su primera entrevista, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Había trabajado en varios equipos durante sus seis meses allí y, de buenas a primeras, habían decidido emparejarla con otro compañero o compañera. Y ese día tenía que presentarse en el despacho de Wells para ser presentada oficialmente a él o ella.

_Y llego casi veinte minutos tarde._

Aparcó el coche en su plaza y echó a correr hasta la entrada principal y se metió en el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse y pulsó la planta quince, metiéndole prisa mentalmente. Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, salió de él y cruzó la planta a la carrera, chocando con algunas personas y pidiéndoles disculpas de manera apresurada.

Casi chocó con la puerta del despacho de Wells al ir tan deprisa pero pudo frenar a tiempo y llamó un par de veces antes de entrar en él.

—Lo siento –jadeó–. Siento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes –dijo Wells, moviendo la mano con impaciencia–. Sa-bíamos de tu problema con la puntualidad. Siéntate, por favor.

Selena se sentó en la silla que no estaba ocupada y suspiró, aliviada, al no haber sido regañada por Wells. Aunque podría parecer que el comentario lo había dicho con ironía, no era así; había sido la constatación de un hecho. Miró a la silla que estaba a su derecha y casi le da un patatús.

Christopher Redfield estaba sentado en ella, con­ aire aburrido y sin dirigirle ni una mirada de curiosidad.

 _No puede ser…_ –pensó mentalmente–. _Él no puede ser mi nuevo compañero, es imposible. Demonios, ¡trabaja solo!_

Selena sabía que Chris Redfield no trabajaba con nadie en ninguna misión real y que sólo trabajaba en equipo con los novatos en misiones de prueba. Estaba al tanto de su historial en los STARS y antes de entrar en ellos y se había quedado de piedra al leerlo. Piloto de las fuerzas aéreas, excelente en manejo con cualquier arma y una puntería increíble, sobresaliente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, partícipe de más misiones que nadie de su edad y casi el mismo número de misiones llevadas a buen puerto. Ser su compañera era todo un honor… pero no estaba segura de hacerlo todo bien.

Sí, Chris Redfield era un tipo increíble en las misiones pero, también, era el tío más guapo de toda la organización. Selena sabía que la mayoría de las chicas que trabajaban allí le habían pedido una cita al joven pero él se había negado a todas. No era que ella tuviese esperanzas en que él se fijara en ella, en absoluto, es más, tenía claro que no tenía ninguna opción y ni siquiera iba a perder tiempo en preguntarle… el único problema que veía Selena era su concentración. Con alguien tan bien elogiado y condecorado tantas veces, además de ser tan atractivo, conseguiría que perdiera la poca concentración que tenía.

—Bien, ahora que estáis los dos aquí –comenzó a decir Wells, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven–, os presentaré. Chris, ella es Selena Riedel. Selena, supongo que ya has oído hablar de Chris Redfield, ¿no?

—Sí, sí –se apresuró a decir ella–. Por supuesto, es un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo –sus impresionantes pero fríos ojos verdes se clavaron en ella al hablar.

 _Es cierto lo que dicen de él_ –suspiró mentalmente–. _Es seco con todo el mundo… quizá por eso es el mejor…_

—Como espero que hayáis supuesto –continuó diciendo Wells–, os he llamado porque he recibido órdenes de que os empareje como compañeros. Sé que no es tu estilo, Chris, pero órdenes son órdenes –Chris dirigió una fugaz mirada a Selena y ella se sintió incómoda de repente–. Es mejor de lo que crees, Chris. Habrás leído su historial, ¿no?

—Sabes que no los leo, Fred –gruñó él–. Un puñado de hojas de papel y de letras no me sirven para nada. Sólo me vale lo que…

—«… pueden ver mis ojos» –completó Wells con cansancio. Conocía la actitud de Chris bastante bien–. Pero esperaba que hicieras un esfuerzo esta vez. Se trata de tu nueva compañera, no irás a hacerla pasar por el entrenamiento inicial, ¿verdad? –Chris alzó las cejas y lo miró como si fuera obvio–. ¡Por Dios, Chris! Espero que sea una broma. Léete el maldito expediente, joder –le lanzó una carpeta con el nombre de Selena en ella–. No pienso permitirte que la obligues a pasar por el entrenamiento inicial, me niego. Es buena y si sigues negándote a leerlo, por terquedad, te dejaré que hagas un simulacro de misión. Pero te advierto, Chris, que esto no es para aceptarla o no, como si fuera una entrevista de trabajo, ella _es_ tu compañera. Supere o no tus expectativas.

Chris abrió la boca para decir algo pero Wells le lanzó una mirada irritada y él no dijo nada. Clavó la vista en Selena, que desvió la suya, y dejó sobre la mesa el expediente de Selena al tiempo que se levantaba.

—Te veré esta tarde a las cinco en el pabellón de entrenamiento, lleva todo tu equipo –le dijo a la joven–. Y procura ser puntual.

Sin esperar que ella dijera nada, abandonó el despacho de Wells. Selena miró a Wells, confusa, y el hombre sonrió.

—No tiene nada en contra tuyo, Selena –la tranquilizó–. Él es así. Le gusta trabajar solo y no lleva muy bien eso de estar «condicionado» por otra persona. Aunque espero que le des una buena lección esta tarde. Merece ver que podéis hacer buen equipo.

—Gracias, señor –murmuró ella, levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta.

—Selena –se volvió cuando Wells la llamó–. Tómate el día libre hasta las cinco, creo que lo vas a necesitar.

—Gracias, señor.

Y salió del despacho con la cabeza dándole vueltas y deseando tumbarse en algún lado.


	3. Visita

—¿Es una broma, ¿no?

Selena miró a su mejor amiga a los ojos y suspiró.

—Me temo que no, Mary.

Mary Ann Stanley la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y soltó un silbido bajo. Selena la reprendió con la mirada, temerosa de que alguien las pudiera oír hablar.

Estaban en la cafetería de la sede de la BSAA, abarrotada en aquellos momentos. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde y Selena estaba comiendo con su mejor amiga, explicándole por qué Wells la había llamado. Como esperaba, su amiga, al saber que iba a ser la compañera del famoso Chris Redfield, se sorprendió mucho. No era nada habitual que emparejaran a los miembros así como así, si bien era cierto que ninguno trabajaba solo, a excepción de Redfield. El mínimo para formar un equipo eran cuatro personas. Tanto en las Escuadras Tácticas, encargadas del trabajo de campo, como el ejército; como en las Escuadras Especiales, que se ocupaban de operaciones más delicadas y, a veces, encubiertas, el mínimo eran cuatro personas. Ni una menos.

—Y, ¿es tan seco como dicen? –preguntó su amiga, cortando un filete con el cuchillo y el tenedor.

—Pues, sí. A primera vista, sí –respondió Selena, jugueteando con un tomate cherry de su ensalada–. La verdad es que no hemos hablado casi nada.

—¿Es verdad que tiene los ojos verdes? –volvió a preguntar Mary.

—Son de un verde pálido –contestó Selena, de mala gana.

—Oh.

Selena levantó la mirada de su ensalada y la clavó en su amiga. Había captado cierto tonillo sospechoso en su voz que no le había gustado.

—«Oh», _¿qué?_ –preguntó ella.

—Nada –respondió Mary rápidamente, ocultando una sonrisita.

—Mary Ann Stanley –Selena pronunció todas y cada una de las sílabas del nombre de su amiga, entrecerrando los ojos–, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber identificar tus tonillos de voz. ¿A qué ha venido ese «oh»?

—Está bien, está bien –se rindió su amiga, sonriendo–. Es sólo que estás perdidamente enamorada del inalcanzable Chris Redfield, nada más.

Selena enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y su amiga sonrió aún más.

—Eso no es cierto –gruñó Selena.

—Sí que lo es –disintió su amiga–. Me has dado el color exacto de sus ojos. Otra chica de la organización lo hubiera pasado por alto, fijándose más en su cuerpo o en los rasgos de su rostro pero, tú –meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír–, te has fijado en sus ojos. Y nos conocemos, Selena.

—Ya, sí, lo que tú digas –murmuró ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Te daré más detalles mañana, ya que estás tan ávida de conocerlos.

—¿Y, eso? –preguntó su amiga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ha quedado conmigo a las cinco en el pabellón de entrenamiento. Va a ponerme a prueba.

—¿A ponerte a prueba? –repitió Mary, incrédula–. ¿A ti? ¡Está loco! En tu expediente dejan bien claros tus méritos. Ninguna chica de la BSAA de ningún país tiene ese currículum. Ni siquiera de las Escuadras Especiales.

—Ah, pero es que él es demasiado especial como para leer los expedientes del resto de los mortales –respondió Selena, con sarcasmo–. Wells se lo dio pero él ni siquiera lo abrió. Volvió a dejarlo encima de su mesa antes de largarse del despacho.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Dijo, y cito textualmente: «sabes que no los leo, Fred. Un puñado de hojas de papel y de letras no me sirven para nada. Sólo me vale lo que ven mis ojos» –recitó Selena, imitando pobremente la voz de Chris.

—Menudo fanfarrón –mustió Mary–. Puede que sea bueno en muchas cosas, pero necesita una buena ducha para bajar esos humos.­

Selena no contestó. Miró el reloj de la pared y se apresuró a terminar su ensalada. Su amiga notó su prisa y miró la hora.

—Supongo que habrás preparado tu equipo, ¿verdad? –Selena la miró fugazmente y Mary lo entendió enseguida–. ¡Ay, Selena! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Márchate ya, yo recojo todo esto. Te veré mañana, supongo.

—Gracias, Mary.

Chris miró con atención la mancha de pintura blanca que Selena tenía en el brazo derecho. Técnicamente acababa de salvarle la vida; si hubiera sido una misión real, claro. Estaba muy sorprendido con aquella chica. Se movía con precisión y sigilo, y su puntería era brillante. Le recordaba a Eva…

La vio levantarse y sacudirse el polvo del pantalón, se volvió hacia él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero él, aún atónito, no la vio. Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado y retiró la mano, caminando fuera de la calle artificial que formaba parte del decorado que usaban para entrenar. Chris la vio marchar y comprendió que la había ofendido al no haber cogido su mano a tiempo. Se levantó y la siguió a la carrera, alcanzándola cerca de los vestuarios.

—Selena, espera –la llamó, pero ella lo ignoró–. ¡Selena!

Logró alcanzarla y la cogió del brazo para detenerla. Con un brusco movimiento, ella se deshizo de su presa y se encaró a él con una mirada llena de ira.

—¿Qué? –soltó, malhumorada–. Tengo prisa, ¿sabes? No me interesa saber si he superado tus expectativas o no; o si te has divertido poniéndome a prueba. Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses de mí porque, ¿sabes una cosa? Eres un maldito engreído, que se cree mejor que nadie por haber participado en tantas misiones, que no es capaz de mirar al resto de los mortales como se merecen. Mira, yo no te caigo bien y tú a mí, ahora, tampoco; pero somos compañeros, ¿de acuerdo? Así que muestra un poco de cooperación conmigo en futuras misiones porque no estoy dispuesta a jugarme la vida por alguien como tú.

Se dio media vuelta, metiéndose en el vestuario de mujeres y dejando a Chris anonadado de nuevo. Aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderle… pero, lo más importante, es que se sentía extraño cuando estaba con ella. Sentía que debía protegerla de cualquier daño; durante la misión de prueba, había estado más pendiente de que no la dieran a ella con balas de pintura que de cualquier otra cosa, incluso de que no le dieran a él… y lo que había conseguido era que ella tuviera que salvarlo; había puesto en peligro la misión y ella había sido la que había mantenido la compostura y la sangre fría.

Por otro lado, estaba aquel sentimiento de rechazo que comenzaba a aparecer. Las palabras que ella había pronunciado le habían hecho más daño del que normalmente harían, y estaba confuso con ello.

Entró en el vestuario masculino, se duchó, tratando de despejarse, y se vistió de nuevo, deseando llegar a casa. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer echarse a dormir… siempre que lo hacía tenía pesadillas y no quería tener que verlas todas las noches.

Salió del vestuario, con la cabeza hecha un lío, y vio que Selena salía del de mujeres. Parecía no haberlo visto puesto que iba­ caminando con la mirada fija en su teléfono móvil. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, dispuesto a disculparse.

—Selena, espera, por favor –ella se volvió hacia él con un suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo… yo… lo siento –murmuró, desviando la mirada. Ella alzó las cejas, claramente sorprendida–. Te he juzgado mal y te pido disculpas por ello.

Selena volvió a suspirar y él se atrevió a mirarla, sin comprender por qué le costaba hacerlo.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Ella parpadeó, atónita. Chris frunció el ceño, confuso. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pedirle? ¿Una cita? _¿¡Una cita!?_ Joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Había sido un impulso, lo había hecho sin pensar… lo que quería decir que _realmente_ , aquella chica, le atraía como ninguna mujer había hecho desde que había conocido a Eva.

—No –respondió ella, entrecerrando los ojos–. Y, si no tienes nada más que decirme, me voy. Tengo prisa.

Se dio la vuelta, colocándose el teléfono móvil en el oído y echó a andar por el largo pasillo, dejándolo plantado. Le había dicho que no, le había rechazado. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza. Ahora sabía lo que aquellas chicas habían experimentado cuando él las rechazaba.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo. Aunque él trataba de ser más o menos simpático, ella no variaba en su actitud. Hablaba con él, por supuesto, pero nunca fuera de los entrenamientos que hacían y se comportaba como una verdadera profesional a la hora de hacer su parte del entrenamiento. Chris no había insistido en que ella cenara con él, esperaba el momento adecuado para volver a dejarlo caer.

Cierto día, en mitad de un entrenamiento, Evelyn apareció en el pabellón. Lo llamó por los altavoces y todos se detuvieron. Chris suspiró y despidió a los novatos que los estaban ayudando a entrenar. Eran uno de los últimos grupos que había entrenado y estaban encantados de poder ayudarle; les dio las gracias y ellos se marcharon.

—¿Qué ocurre, Evelyn? –preguntó, saliendo del decorado junto a Selena, quien se quitaba las gafas protectoras mientras caminaba.

—Tienes visita, están en tu despacho. Wells me ha dicho que os toméis la tarde libre –respondió Evelyn, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Selena de reojo.

—Gracias, Evelyn.

—No hay de qué –respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada sugerente antes de marcharse.

—Te veo mañana –dijo Selena, secamente y sin mirarle.

—Selena –la llamó Chris. Pero ella alzó una mano, de espaldas, a modo de despedida y él suspiró, encaminándose al vestuario.

 _¿Quién demonios querrá hacerme una visita?_ –pensó en la ducha.

Salió del pabellón y se encaminó hacia el edificio principal. Subió hasta su despacho, que nunca utilizaba, y entró en él. Cuando vio quienes lo esperaban no pudo menos que sonreír.

—¡Chris! –exclamó Rebecca al verlo–. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

—Me alegro de veros –saludó Chris, abrazando a la joven y dándole la mano a David–. ¿Dónde tenéis al pequeño terremoto?

—Está con mis padres –respondió Rebecca, sonriendo.

—¿Hemos interrumpido algo importante? –preguntó David, señalando el cabello mojado de él.

—Estaba entrenando –Chris se encogió de hombros–. Me han asignado una nueva compañera y tenemos que pulir algunas cosas en nuestra cooperación.

—¿Te han asignado una compañera? –preguntó David, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Por qué?

—Órdenes de arriba. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan lejos de vuestra casa?

—Voy a un seminario en Nueva York y, ya que estábamos en la ciudad, decidimos pasar a verte –respondió Rebecca–. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Pues, la verdad, sí –contestó él, sorprendido–. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres –respondió ella, sonriendo–. ¿Qué tiene de especial esa chica para que te olvides de comer?

Chris se sonrojó un poco, sin entender que el comentario de Rebecca era una pequeña broma. Ella captó enseguida que había acertado sin querer.

—Eso vas a tener que contármelo –rió ella.

Bajaron al comedor del edificio y se sentaron en una de las mesas libres. Algunos miembros de las mesas adyacentes los miraron con curiosidad pero ellos no les hicieron caso.

—Carlos y Jill te mandan recuerdos –dijo David–. Llamaron el otro día, preocupados porque no cogías nunca el teléfono –añadió, respondiendo a una pregunta no formulada de Chris y con cierto tono de reproche.

—Sí, bueno –Chris se removió inquieto en la silla–. No suelo estar mucho en casa. Casi siempre estoy con algún grupo de novatos o en alguna misión.

—Chris, ¿duermes bien? –preguntó Rebecca, de repente.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Porque, de cerca, tienes un aspecto horrible, sin ánimo de ofender. Y unas ojeras terribles.

—No, la verdad es que no duermo bien últimamente –reconoció él, algo avergonzado–. Tengo… tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches.

—¿Sobre Umbrella? –preguntó David, preocupado.

—Sobre Eva.

Tanto David como Rebecca se miraron y ambos suspiraron.

—¿Cuánto hace que las tienes? –preguntó Rebecca, haciendo salir al médico profesional que llevaba dentro.

—Cuatro… cinco años… no lo sé con exactitud.

—¿Has ido a ver a algún especialista? –siguió preguntando ella, mientras David los observaba con atención–. ¿Has tomado somníferos? Puedo recetártelos, si quieres.

—No, ninguna de las dos cosas –negó él–. Tampoco creo necesitar medicación. Pero no es importante, de verdad.

—No me digas lo que es o no importante, Redfield –lo regañó Rebecca, frunciendo el ceño–. Que una persona no duerma bien es para preocuparse, y más aún si tiene pesadillas desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No lo creí necesario –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Voy a recetarte somníferos –sentenció ella, sacando un talón de recetas–. Y te los vas a tomar.

—Rebecca, de verdad, que no hace falta –insistió Chris–. Además, desde hace un par de días no he tenido ninguna.

Ella levantó la mirada del talón y la clavó en él, desconfiada.

—De acuerdo, Chris –aceptó con lentitud–. Pero como me engañes te voy a dar la baja y te pienso atar a una camilla para poder vigilarte.

Él sonrió y desvió la mirada cuando vio entrar a Selena, charlando con otra chica, en el comedor. Rebecca y David siguieron su mirada hasta las dos chicas.

—¿Cuál de las dos es? –preguntó Rebecca–. ¿La rubia o la morena?

—¿Qué? –preguntó Chris, desconcertado.

—¿Que cuál de las dos es tu compañera? –repitió ella–. Esa que te gusta.

—No me gusta nadie –protestó Chris, poniéndose rojo.

—Oh, vamos, Chris –rió Rebecca–. Nos conocemos desde hace años… Venga, ¿cuál de las dos es tu compañera?

—La morena –murmuró él, malhumorado.

Rebecca la miró de nuevo, evaluándola. Era alta y delgada, con el cabello castaño claro; muy guapa, a su juicio. Iba riéndose con la otra chica pero cuando vio a Chris hizo una mueca de fastidio. Rebecca medio sonrió.

—No pareces gustarle mucho –apuntó David. Al parecer, también había estado mirándola.

—Me cree un engreído o algo por el estilo –sonrió Chris, sin mirar a su compañera.

—¿Cómo se llama? –quiso saber David.

—Selena Riedel –respondió Chris–. Es alemana; la trasladaron hace unos meses desde la BSAA Europa.

—Y, ¿es buena como compañera? –preguntó David, levantando el vaso para beber agua.

—¿Sinceramente? Sí, lo es. Es una de las mejores que he visto.

 _Aunque no mejor que Eva, claro_ –pensó para sí mismo.

—Quizá es lo que necesites –opinó David–. Llevas trabajando solo mucho tiempo, algo de compañía te vendrá bien. Y más aún si es femenina.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo te enteras de tantas cosas? –preguntó Chris, sorprendido.

—Puede que tú no lo hagas, pero yo hablo con Jill y Carlos, y con Barry, por supuesto –sonrió el ex capitán de STARS.

Chris sabía que le habían ofrecido un puesto importante en la sede norteamericana de la organización, pero David lo había rechazado. Cuando él le había preguntado el porqué, David simplemente había dicho que estaba cansado de tanta acción, que quería llevar una vida tranquila con su mujer, que con la pensión que Trent le enviaba todos los meses y el sueldo de Rebecca podían vivir sin ningún problema. Rebecca también había rechazado un puesto en la BSAA de investigadora en los laboratorios. Las razones de ella eran más simples: quería vivir donde se instalara David, y como él tenía casa en Maine, los dos se habían quedado allí.

—Dijiste que era alemana, ¿verdad? –preguntó, de repente, Rebecca, con la mirada fija en Selena–. Tendrá los ojos azules, ¿no?

—Son del color de la miel cuando le da el sol –contestó Chris con rapidez–. Parecen de color ámbar oscuro.

—¡Vaya! Qué rapidez al contestar –señaló Rebecca, sorprendida–. Y qué de detalles me has dado –sonrió aún más–. ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes nada por ella, Chris?

Chris suspiró. Estaba claro que lo había cazado, así que no merecía la pena seguir negando algo que llevaba días haciendo.

—Está bien, Rebecca, tú ganas por insistencia –gruñó.

—¡Lo sabía! –exclamó, poniendo cara de duendecillo malvado–. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado a alguien, creía que a este paso te ibas a quedar para vestir santos.

—¿Le has pedido salir o una cita? –quiso saber David.

—Sí –respondió el aludido, asesinando a Rebecca con la mirada. La joven se estaba partiendo de risa–. Pero me ha dicho que no.

—¿Que se ha negado? –preguntó Rebecca, sorprendida–. Una de dos, o es idiota, o realmente te considera un engreído. ¿Qué demonios has dicho y hecho desde que entraste en la BSAA para que crea eso?

—¡No he hecho nada! –protestó él–. Pero creo que le ha molestado que no leyera su expediente y que le hiciera pasar una prueba inicial.

—¿Por qué no leíste su expediente? –preguntó David, frunciendo el ceño por la sorpresa.

—No leo _ningún_ expediente –respondió él–. Creo en el potencial de alguien cuando lo veo en movimiento. Por mucho que un puñado de letras y papeles digan que ha recibido muchas condecoraciones o cosas así, no significa que vaya a ser un genio en el campo de batalla.

—Pero podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo, ¿no? –comentó Rebecca–. Es tu compañera, lo mínimo que podrías hacer era leerlo… aunque sólo es una opinión, claro.

—Lo he leído –repuso él, levantándose de la mesa. David y Rebecca lo imitaron, mirando a su alrededor. La sala se estaba quedando vacía y ya hacía un buen rato que habían acabado de comer–. Y es, realmente, impresionante. Creo que tendría que haber hecho caso a Wells por una vez…

Salieron al aparcamiento y Chris los acompañó hasta el coche. David abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Rebecca pudiera subir en él. La joven se acercó a Chris y lo abrazó, besándolo en la mejilla.

—Cuídate, Chris –dijo ella, sonriendo.

—Supongo que nos veremos otro día, el seminario de Rebecca dura cinco días –suspiró David–. Voy a tener que distraerme de alguna manera… –añadió, burlón. El carácter de David había mejorado muchísimo desde que se había casado con Rebecca.

—Cuando quieras puedes llamarme –sonrió Chris–. Suerte con el seminario.

Los vio marchar y suspiró, caminando hacia su coche. ¿Qué iba a hacer con toda la tarde libre? Miró a su alrededor, pensando en una manera de distraerse cuando vio a Selena y a su amiga. Caminaban algo más allá de donde estaba él y charlaban animadamente. De hecho, creyó oírlas reír. De repente, tuvo una idea. Corrió hacia ellas, deseando que funcionara…

—¡Selena!

La joven se volvió al oírle y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de fastidio al verle. La chica que la acompañaba alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y Chris la reconoció entonces: trabajaba en oficinas y le había pedido salir tres meses antes.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Chris? –gruñó ella. A Chris le gustó cómo sonó su nombre en su voz.

—Tienes la tarde libre, ¿verdad? –dijo él, jadeando ligeramente por la carrera que había dado. Ella entrecerró los ojos al entender por dónde iba.

—Ya te dije que no una vez –respondió ella–. ¿Qué parte de «no» es la que no entiendes, la «n» o la «o»?

—Podías darme una posibilidad, ¿no crees? –repuso él, fingiendo estar dolido. La amiga de Selena lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, parecía ser que nunca le había visto de tan buen humor.

—Tú no leíste mi expediente –gruñó ella, dándose la vuelta y reanudando su marcha–. ¿Por qué debería darte una oportunidad cuando tú no me la diste?

—¿Es por eso? –preguntó él, sorprendido, mientras caminaba a su lado–. Pues que sepas que lo he leído. Es realmente increíble, nunca había visto un currículum como ese… ni siquiera en los veteranos. Reconozco que me equivoqué contigo.

Selena se detuvo y lo miró atónita.

—¿Lo… lo has leído? –preguntó–. ¿Por qué? Se supone que eres demasiado bueno como para rebajarte a leer un puñado de papeles, ¿no?

—Ya que eres mi compañera, era lo mínimo que podía hacer –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, sé que te molestó que no lo leyera…

—Ya, y lo has leído para tener más opciones, ¿verdad? –ironizó ella–. Genial, Chris –volvió a caminar pero él no se movió.

—Hiciste bien en aquella misión en Rusia –comentó él–. Digan lo que digan tus superiores, hiciste lo correcto. Si no lo hubieras hecho, el número de bajas hubiera sido casi el triple, y no sólo hablo de las bajas de la BSAA… hablo de civiles. Ese terrorista iba a soltar aquella arma biológica en mitad de la ciudad, destruyéndolo todo. Dos muertos para salvar miles de vidas es algo que yo también hubiera hecho –ella se volvió lentamente hacia él–. Pero a los de arriba les jode muchísimo que mueran sus soldados. No por las pérdidas humanas, qué va, sino porque pierden prestigio frente a otras sedes de BSAA. Por eso te quisieron hacer responsable.

—¿De verdad piensas eso o lo haces para que diga que sí? –preguntó ella.

—Es lo que pienso –respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta–. Sólo lo decía para que vieras que realmente había leído tu expediente y que no me estaba tirando un farol. Además, si hoy me dices que no, la semana que viene puedes decirme que sí. Tengo tiempo de sobra para que lo hagas.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando de nuevo por el aparcamiento y buscando su coche con la mirada. No había querido que la conversación derivase a aquel tema, pero ahora no había remedio. Ya estaba hecho.

—Chris –Selena lo llamó y él se volvió para mirarla–. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Selena –dijo Chris, seriamente–. No quiero que te sientas condicionada por el hecho de que haya leído tu expediente.

—No lo estoy –protestó ella–. Y más vale que me respondas si no quieres correr el riesgo de que cambie de idea.

—¿A las ocho en el «Arakawa»? –preguntó él, sonriendo. El «Arakawa» era un restaurante japonés que a él le gustaba mucho… esperaba que a ella también le gustara la comida japonesa.

—¿Un japonés? –inquirió ella, enarcando las cejas. Luego sonrió–. Vale, a las ocho allí.

Chris la vio marchar con su amiga y se dirigió a su coche, sintiendo que el hielo de su corazón iba deshaciéndose poco a poco.


	4. La Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Obviad mi etapa otaka por favor y gracias)

Selena caminó por la calle, nerviosa. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho que sí a aquel maldito engreído… aunque, en el fondo, quería saber más sobre él y una cena era lo más apropiado para ello. Un cartel luminoso indicaba que había llegado al restaurante. Le sorprendió que quisiera llevarla a un restaurante japonés, no era lo más habitual para una cita… normalmente, se cenaba en un italiano o un francés… pero estaba contenta con el sitio, había dado de casualidad con él en una de sus expediciones por la ciudad y le había gustado. Al margen de que le gustara mucho la comida japonesa, claro.

Miró su reloj y vio que había llegado cinco minutos antes de las ocho, algo sorprendente en ella, quien no sabía qué era la puntualidad. Suspirando, se dispuso a esperar a su acompañante. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Chris apareció por la esquina al minuto y medio. Vio que alzaba las cejas por la sorpresa al tiempo que miraba su reloj, estaba claro que no esperaba que ella llegara puntual. Selena se fijó mejor en él y se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio.

Chris se había peinado un poco el pelo, dejando que algunos de sus largos mechones le cayeran de forma desordenada por encima de los ojos; no se había afeitado, pero aquella barba de tres días le daba un toque atractivo; llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta por encima del pantalón, con dos botones superiores desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su musculoso pecho, al igual que la manga corta de la prenda hacía lo mismo con sus brazos; llevaba un pantalón vaquero y unas zapatillas de deporte. Llevaba una de las manos metida en un bolsillo y de ese brazo colgaba una chaqueta. A pesar de lo informal de las prendas, llevadas por él, en aquel momento, parecía incluso elegante.

Por su parte, Selena llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta, ajustada y con escote; unos pantalones color crema; una chaqueta fina del mismo color que la camisa y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y sus bucles morenos caían en una pequeña cascada por su rostro y parte del cuello, llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda.

—Vaya –murmuró Chris cuando llegó a su lado.

—A veces sé lo que es la puntualidad, ¿sabes? –repuso ella, malhumorada.

—No te pongas a la defensiva tan pronto, por favor –pidió él–. O harás que me vuelva loco… el comentario no iba por eso, era, simplemente, que estás preciosa, increíble diría yo.

Selena enrojeció al instante y Chris sonrió.

—¿Te gustan los japoneses?

—Me encanta la comida japonesa –respondió ella, desviando la mirada–. No tenía ni idea que a ti también.

—No es mi predilecta –admitió él–, pero no está mal. Consideré que llevarte a cenar a un italiano o a un francés quedaría demasiado tradicional.

—Estoy de acuerdo –murmuró ella.

—¿Sí? Me alegra haber acertado –sonrió él–. Te hubiera ido a buscar a casa, pero tenía miedo de ir demasiado lejos al preguntar y le tengo mucho afecto a mi cuerpo en general. No quería perder una o dos manos en el intento…

—No tengo tan mal genio –gruñó ella, ofendida.

—Ya lo sé –sonrió aún más.

—Entonces… ¿por qué… te metes conmigo diciendo cosas así?

—Me gusta cuando te enfadas –respondió él, con sencillez, mientras se encogía de hombros–. Ese fruncimiento de labios y de cejas me gusta mucho.

—¿Es una broma? ¿O una apuesta entre otro compañero y tú? –inquirió ella, enfadándose de verdad. Chris frunció el ceño, sorprendido, y ella malinterpretó su gesto–. Estupendo. Menuda pérdida de tiempo –entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con ira–. Me voy a casa y como te acerques a mí más de lo debido o me digas algo más allá de lo profesional, una o dos de tus manos sufrirán. Pásalo bien, Chris.

Se dio media vuelta y echó a andar, cabreada. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado, por tan sólo un momento, que él podía haber estado interesado en ella?

_Eres idiota, Selena._

Alguien la cogió con suavidad por el brazo y ella se volvió para ver a Chris con un gesto de disculpa en el rostro. Por un momento, ella creyó que estaba arrepentido. Pero sólo fue un instante.

—No me vengas ahora con tus disculpas, Chris –gruñó ella–. No voy a creerme ni una sola palabra de la que me digas.

—Por favor –susurró él–, no te marches. Yo… siento haberme metido contigo pero… pero… no me he sentido así de libre desde hace siete años –cerró los ojos con un suspiro y, cuando los volvió a abrir, Selena vio que brillaban mucho, como si se hubieran llenado de lágrimas–. No tienes ni idea de lo que es volver a sentirse libre, de volver a ser yo mismo… siempre me habéis visto como alguien muy seco, pero mi carácter no es así… no era así.

Dos lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y recorrieron su rostro. Chris soltó el brazo de Selena y se las secó, ruborizándose un poco. Ella sintió que el enfado iba remitiendo.

—Lo siento –dijo él, desviando la mirada mientras otro par de lágrimas huían de la comisura de sus ojos.

Selena no dijo nada pero se acercó un poco más a él y alzó las manos, colocándolas en las mejillas de él y secando sus lágrimas. Chris la miró, sorprendido, y ella medio sonrió. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Chris, ¿duermes bien?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –recordando la conversación con Rebecca de ese día.

—No me había fijado antes pero tienes unas ojeras terribles. Seguro que no duermes bien… ¿has pensado en cambiar de cama?

—Si fuera ése el problema, la habría cambiado hace años –mustió él. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir–. Tengo pesadillas casi todas las noches.

—¿Es por el caso Umbrella? –preguntó ella–. He oído que tuviste que enfrentarte a criaturas muy extrañas en sus instalaciones.

—No es por Umbrella –Chris desvió la mirada–. Es… es por Eva.

—¿Eva? –repitió ella, extrañada–. ¿Es el nombre en clave de alguna criatura de esas?

—No, es el nombre… _era_ el nombre de la mujer a la que amaba –respondió él, cerrando los ojos–. Murió hace siete años.

—Lo siento –se apresuró a decir ella, horrorizada–. No sabía que…

—No te preocupes –sonrió él. Luego extendió un brazo hacia el restaurante–. ¿Qué tal si cenamos?

Selena acompañó a su compañero hasta la entrada del restaurante. Una vez dentro, pidieron una mesa para dos y, cuando se sentaron, cogieron el menú para ver qué querían comer.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? –preguntó él, sin levantar la mirada de la carta.

—Creo que pediré okonomiyaki –comentó ella–. Me gusta cómo la preparan aquí. ¿Y tú?

—También me gusta el okonomiyaki –asintió él–.­ Pero creo que voy a pedir el katsudon.

El camarero se acercó a ellos y les tomó nota, llevándose las cartas del menú con una reverencia. Selena lo vio marchar pero Chris ni siquiera le prestaba atención, sólo tenía ojos para ella. La miraba con atención cuando Selena se dio cuenta.

—¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó.

—No, nada –sonrió él, meneando la cabeza.

Ella lo miró un instante antes de hablar, con seriedad.

—¿Quieres hablar? –le preguntó.

—¿Hablar? –repitió él, confuso–. Bueno, ésa era la idea, ¿no? Quedamos, hablamos mientras cenamos… ya sabes.

—No me refiero a eso –repuso ella–. Las pesadillas. ¿Quieres hablar de ellas?

—No quiero aburrirte con ellas –Chris se removió en la silla, incómodo.

—¿Crees que si no quisiera hablar de ellas te lo mencionaría? –preguntó ella, evitando poner los ojos en blanco–. Si necesitas hablar, te escucharé. Si no quieres hablar, no lo hagas.

Él se tomó unos segundos para pensar. Durante aquella pausa, el camarero les trajo el agua y se la sirvió. Selena bebió del vaso, esperando que Chris ordenara sus ideas.

—Verás… Eva era una de mis compañeras cuando luchábamos contra Umbrella –comenzó a decir él. Selena lo escuchó con paciencia e interés–. Ella era casi una hermana de David. No sé si te fijaste, pero hoy a la comida estuve acompañado por un hombre y una mujer –Selena asintió–. Bien, pues el hombre es David.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? –preguntó Selena, con curiosidad.

—¿Rebecca? –dijo Chris, sorprendido–. No somos parientes pero como si fuéramos hermanos –sonrió él–. Fue una de mis compañeras en el caso Umbrella. Es la mujer de David.

—¿Su mujer? –arqueó las cejas, sorprendida–. ¿No es… un _poco_ joven?

—Se sacan once años –sonrió Chris–. Pero lo suyo va en serio. Llevan casados siete años y tienen un crío de seis.

»Pero eso no es lo importante ahora –la sonrisa de Chris se atenuó un poco hasta llegar a desaparecer–. Eva era increíble. No he visto a nadie que hiciera mejor su trabajo que ella. Eva formaba parte del equipo Alfa de los STARS de Maine, bajo las órdenes de David. Un par de años más tarde le encomendaron la misión de buscar un espía dentro de una de las instalaciones de la compañía. Unos compañeros míos se la encontraron allí y la trajeron con nosotros.

»Trabajamos juntos en una misión y, durante el viaje hacia Berlín, descubrimos que se moría. Para entonces, tanto ella como yo estábamos completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

—¿Se moría?

—Tenía una enfermedad rara, de esas que apenas hay dos casos en todo el mundo –explicó él. Se interrumpió cuando les trajeron la comida, Selena cogió unos palillos de madera para comer; Chris cogió un tenedor–. Le quedaba menos de un mes de vida. Después de que asaltáramos la sede principal de la compañía, cuando íbamos a una cita que nuestro contacto nos había conseguido con un juez importante del Tribunal de Justicia Internacional, ella desapareció, reapareciendo dos semanas después en el depósito de cadáveres…

Se le quebró la voz al hablar y cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de evitar derrumbarse en mitad del restaurante. Selena le cogió de la mano para darle ánimos y, cuando él sintió el contacto, abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Ella sonrió.

—Y ahora tienes pesadillas de cómo murió, ¿verdad? –trató de adivinar ella.

—No… no exactamente –dijo él, desviando la mirada–. Son… son pesadillas de una posible relación entre nosotros. Casi siempre es asesinada por alguna criatura de Umbrella…

—Lo siento mucho, Chris. Aunque no te lo creas, lo siento de verdad.

—Aunque, ¿sabes? –medio sonrió él, apretando la mano de ella–, desde hace unos días no tengo ninguna…

—¿Y esas ojeras? –preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—Supongo que no se quitan de un día a otro –sonrió él. La miró con curiosidad–. ¿Y tú qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿No vas a contarme algo sobre ti? –inquirió él, fingiéndose herido–. Te he abierto mi corazón, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es abrirme un poco el tuyo… aunque sea un iceberg enorme.

Selena iba a responderle de manera cortante cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando con ella. Parecía que él llevaba razón: estar con ella le hacía mucho bien.

—Puede que mi corazón sea como un iceberg, pero el tuyo fue el que hundió el Titanic –la sonrisa de Chris se hizo más amplia–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

—Mmmm… –Chris se quedó pensativo unos instantes–. Vale, tengo una. ¿Por qué te han trasladado?

—El director de BSAA de Norte América me hizo llamar –respondió ella, picoteando de su plato–. Me dijo que me quería en sus «filas», que le ayudaría a atrapar algunos terroristas y blablablá y blablablá. Pero me ha tenido todos estos meses pululando por la sede, entrenando a algunos novatos con un tipo llamado John, que se cree muy gracioso, por cierto. Apenas he salido de la ciudad, como quien dice…

—¿Has dicho John? –preguntó Chris, sorprendido–. ¿John Andrews?

—¿Lo conoces?

—Ah, sí –sonrió Chris–. También fue compañero mío en la lucha contra Umbrella. Fue miembro de STARS en Maine, con David y Eva. Fue herido en una misión y ha quedado relegado a entrenar novatos. Supongo que ni siquiera eso apaga la llama de su maldita manía de hacer chistes…

—Has acertado –gruñó ella–. Se tiró todos los entrenamientos que tuvimos, antes de que me asignaran a tu «equipo», haciendo chistes… era un poco irritante.

—¿Eso te parece irritante? –inquirió él, sorprendido–. Quisiera haberte visto en una de nuestras incursiones… haciendo chistes mientras matábamos zombis. Imagínatelo.

—No entiendo cómo sigue con vida –susurró ella, atónita–. Debéis de tener una paciencia infinita, yo lo hubiera pegado un tiro a la mínima…

—Algunos lo pensamos, no te creas –rió él, para sorpresa de Selena, quien nunca le había visto ni reír ni tan relajado–. Pero era bueno en cualquier enfrentamiento así que se lo perdonábamos.

—Ya veo –sonrió ella, centrándose de nuevo en su cena.

—Dime, ¿tienes familia? ¿Padres, hermanos… perro?

—Tengo dos hermanas mayores que viven en Múnich y un hermano más pequeño que estudia en la universidad. Y mis padres viven, aún no los he matado –añadió, burlona.

—Es bueno saberlo –rió él, de nuevo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia?

—Bueno… mis padres murieron cuando yo era un crío, así que tuve que ocuparme de mi hermana menor. Cuando sucedió el incidente de Raccoon City estudiaba en la universidad… pero luego se unió a nosotros en la lucha contra Umbrella. Ahora trabaja para Terra Safe. Aparte de ella y el resto de mis compañeros «abajo Umbrella», no tengo más familia.

—¿Por qué te metiste en la BSAA? –preguntó ella, interesada–. ¿No habías tenido bastante acción que querías más?

Esta vez, Chris se tomó un par de minutos en contestar.

—Digamos que­ no tenía nada mejor que hacer –respondió finalmente–. acababa de perder a la persona más importante de mi vida en aquel momento; Umbrella había caído, sí, pero nos enteramos que sus virus se vendían en el mercado negro; y Wesker y Hunk aún seguían vivos… eran muchas razones para meterme. Además, alguien que se ha pasado tanto tiempo luchando, llega un momento en el que no sabe hacer nada más… supongo que el trabajo era ideal para mí. Y fui uno de los primeros en recibir una llamada de Gregson diciéndome que quería contratarme de forma vitalicia… o hasta que no pudiera seguir sosteniendo el arma, supongo –la miró, sonriendo–. ¿Y qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como la BSAA?

—Pagaban bien y era un buen trabajo –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, si no quería estar en las misiones, siempre podía quedarme en las oficinas o entrenando novatos.

—Esa es una buena razón –aprobó Chris–. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¿No decías que habías leído mi expediente?

—Sí, pero en aquel momento me pareció más importante saber tu experiencia que tu edad.

—Veintisiete.

—Te hacía más joven.

—No conseguirás nada haciéndome la pelota, Redfield –sonrió ella.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos terminaron de cenar. Él insistió en pagar la cena y llegó, incluso, a quitarle el bolso a Selena para que no pudiera hacerlo ella. La joven se mosqueó bastante y sólo se le pasó cuando él le dijo que la próxima pagaba ella.

Caminaron por las calles, de camino a casa de Selena. Ella había dicho que no hacía falta que la acompañara, que sabía llegar sola, pero Chris insistió. No quería que le pasara nada. A pesar de su experiencia en combate, no creía necesario exponer a la joven a esa clase de riesgos. Mientras caminaban hablaron de cosas sin importancia, nimiedades para pasar el rato. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada sobre Umbrella, Eva o cualquier otro tema relacionado con ellos. La noche había refrescado, para sorpresa de ambos, quienes habían llevado las chaquetas por llevarlas puesto que los últimos días habían sido muy calurosos. Selena se había puesto la chaqueta pero, aún así, tenía frío y Chris se dio cuenta de ello, de modo que le puso su propia chaqueta encima. Selena lo miró con sorpresa pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Finalmente, llegaron al edificio donde vivía Selena.

—Vives muy lejos de la sede –comentó Chris, mirando el edificio con curiosidad.

—Es un sitio agradable y económico –rió ella–. No todos tenemos la nómina que tú tienes…

Chris rió entre dientes ante su comentario. Mientras caminaban habían mencionado las nóminas y ella se había quedado de piedra al saber lo que él cobraba.

—Supongo que nos veremos mañana –dijo ella–. ¿Qué entrenamiento quieres que hagamos? ¿Ciudad o selva pigmea?

—¿Cuál quieres hacer tú?

—¿Me dejas elegir? –preguntó ella, divertida–. ¡Cuánto honor, señor Redfield! Prefiero las prácticas de ciudad.

—Entonces haremos una de selva –repuso él, sonriendo.

—Si ibas a elegir tú, ¿para qué me pides opinión?

—Para poder elegir la que no te gustaba.

—Eres un crío –repuso ella, con un bufido divertido–. A ver si crecemos, ¿eh?

—Eso me decía mi hermana hace unos cuantos años –rió él.

Suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Selena se preguntaba si estaría bien cuando él se acercó un poco más a ella, la cogió de la cintura con suavidad al tiempo que alzaba un poco el rostro de ella con la otra mano. El corazón de Selena latió con fuerza y mucha rapidez. Sintió que se ruborizaba a más no poder cuando él se inclinó un poco sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con mucha ternura.

 _¿¡Va a besarme!?_ –gritó su mente–. _¿En la primera cita? ¿Quiere decir eso que le gusto o que sólo quiere pasar una buena noche?_

Entonces él sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de presionar suave y dulcemente sus labios contra los de la joven. Selena sintió que su estómago desaparecía y cerró los ojos también, siguiendo a Chris. De repente, él abrió los labios de ella y Selena creyó que se caería al suelo, no por la sensación de ingravidez, sino porque se mareó cuando él hizo eso. Nunca la habían besado de aquella manera y le estaba gustando. Chris debió de pensar lo mismo porque, cuando se separó de ella pare coger aire, volvió a besarla casi enseguida mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello.

—Tengo que irme –suspiró él, con la frente apoyada en la de ella y los ojos cerrados.

—No lo hagas –susurró ella–. Puedes quedarte si quieres…

—Gracias por la oferta, Selena –rió entre dientes Chris–, pero quiero hacer esto bien…

—De acuerdo –asintió ella. Sabía claramente a lo que se refería–. Tómate el tiempo que creas necesario.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Selena, de verdad. Significa mucho para mí.

—No te preocupes, Chris –dijo ella, separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos–. Aunque no lo parezca entiendo lo que sientes y tus dilemas internos. Pero quiero que sepas que creo que deberías olvidarte de Eva. No quiero sonar fría y sin sentimiento, ni que lo digo a favor mío, para nada. Es, simplemente, que ese sentimiento te cierra a otras personas, ya sean mujeres o compañeros. Eva está muerta y no tiene sentido que te sientas condicionado por alguien que ya no está –suspiró y se separó de él–. Lo siento, creo… creo que me he pasado un poco…

—Sshh –murmuró él, poniendo un dedo en sus labios–. Está bien, entiendo tu postura y no me siento ofendido. Trataré de seguir tu consejo, aunque no diré que me cueste un poco…

—Estaré a tu lado si necesitas apoyo –susurró ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Estaría bien tener algo de ayuda –dijo él, en voz muy baja, moviendo la cabeza para besarla de nuevo.


	5. De Nuevo Umbrella

—Buenos días, Chris –lo saludó Evelyn, con su sonrisa seductora e insinuante esbozada en los labios.

—Buenos días, Evelyn –Chris respondió a su saludo con otra sonrisa. Evelyn parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Estás bien, Chris? –le preguntó–. Pareces… distinto.

—¿Eso crees? –repuso él, sin dejar de sonreír–. Bueno, estoy de buen humor… quizá sea eso. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Eh, no… ninguna –respondió ella, aún desconcertada–. Todo está en orden aunque, bueno, ha estado entrando mucha gente que no había visto nunca y Wells está de un humor extraño… como si estuviera nervioso… y no sé tú, pero nunca he visto nervioso a Wells.

—Gracias por la información, Evelyn –dijo Chris. Desvió la mirada cuando vio a Selena con la chica rubia del día anterior. Se volvió hacia la recepcionista y volvió a sonreír–. Nos vemos, Evelyn.

Se alejó de ella y trotó para alcanzar a la pareja de amigas, que iban charlando de espaldas a él. Se acercó a Selena y la besó en el cuello, con suavidad. Ella se volvió de repente, sorprendida, pero sonrió al verlo.

—No deberías hacer eso –avisó ella–. Podría haberte roto un brazo o algo peor, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero me gusta el riesgo –sonrió él–. ¿Estás preparada para una ardua misión de entrenamiento en la selva?

—No me lo recuerdes –protestó ella–. Por cierto, te olvidaste la chaqueta –Selena le entregó la cazadora y él la cogió, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿La tenías tú? –preguntó él–. Creía que la había dejado en el restaurante… Espero que no le hayas hecho nada raro, es mi favorita.

—Sólo le he hecho vudú –bromeó ella.

—Genial –rió él, alzando la cazadora–. Me han atacado perros mutantes, zombis hambrientos y deseosos de comerse mi carne y serpientes de un tamaño descomunal, pero nunca me han hecho vudú. Será una experiencia nueva.

Se marchó de allí, de camino a los vestuarios. Mary se volvió hacia ella, sorprendida.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? –tartamudeó. Selena la miró, alzando las cejas–. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Ése era Chris Redfield? ¿El tío _más_ borde de la BSAA?

—Sí, es el mismo –respondió ella, con simpleza.

—Vale, pero, ¿ _qué_ le ha pasado?

—Ah, nada –Selena echó a andar hacia los vestuarios, roja como un tomate–. Cenamos y me acompañó hasta casa.

—¿ _Sólo_? –Mary parecía indignada–. ¿No te besó? Pero, espera, acaba de besarte en el cuello… ¡Selena, por favor, cuéntamelo!

—¡Argh! Está bien, Mary –gruñó Selena, volviéndose hacia ella–. ¿Que si me besó, preguntas? Sí, y no sólo una vez. ¿Que si le gusto? Hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que así sea. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras saber?

—Increíble –murmuró su amiga, casi sin palabras–. Apenas habéis estado juntos unos días y te ha besado en la primera cita… y, no sólo eso, ha sido _él_ quien te ha pedido una cita en lugar de pedírsela tú, como hicimos el resto.

—No te pongas ahora en plan máquinas, ¿quieres? –pidió ella, abriendo la puerta de los vestuarios–. Nos vemos, Mary.

Se cambió y se encaminó hacia el pabellón de entrenamiento pero se detuvo al ver a Chris corriendo hacia ella. Se alarmó al ver la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Chris! ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

—¡Wells me ha llamado! –gritó él, deteniéndose a su lado–. Parece que tienen una misión para nosotros.

Selena no dijo nada, se limitó a acompañarle hasta el ascensor. Corrieron hasta el despacho de Wells y entraron tras haber llamado muy sutilmente. Wells alzó la mirada cuando entraron y dos jóvenes se levantaron de las sillas en las que estaban sentados.

Eran un chico y una chica, ambos parecían ser muy jóvenes aunque no mucho más que Selena. Ella llevaba el cabello cortado a media melena, recogida en un moño, y de un suave color azul; tenía los ojos castaños y en ellos parecía verse que tenía mucha más experiencia de la que su edad sugería; tenía un pendiente en forma de pequeña bola plateada debajo del labio inferior.

El chico parecía tener la misma edad que ella, aunque parecía ser mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello cortado y de punta; tenía los ojos castaños claro y la barba recordada desde las patillas hasta la barbilla, subiéndole hasta el labio inferior. Ambos tenían el uniforme de la BSAA de Europa.

—Por fin habéis llegado –dijo Wells, levantándose del sillón.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Chris.

—Antes de nada, quiero presentaros a los dos miembros de BSAA Europa que nos han informado de todo esto –hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los dos jóvenes. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica se adelantó y le tendió la mano a Chris.

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Chris –dijo.

Él tardó unos instantes antes de reconocerla. Sonrió y estrechó su mano con fuerza. Ella no se quedó corta en el apretón. Wells miró con curiosidad a Chris. Tampoco él había visto jamás al joven sonriendo.

—Lucía González, ¿cierto? –dijo él. Ella asintió, ensanchando la sonrisa.

—Tienes buena memoria para haberlo oído una vez –comentó ella.

—Siempre me lo han dicho –repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego fijó la mirada en el otro chico–. Tú eras Óscar… ¿García, puede ser?

—¿Qué haces para mantener una memoria de elefante? –bromeó él, estrechando su mano–. Es impresionante. Me alegro de verte.

—¿Ya os conocíais? –preguntó Wells, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Más o menos –respondió Chris–. ¿Recuerda aquella ciudad francesa que sufrió el llamado «Síndrome de Raccoon»? Digamos que hicimos juntos turismo por allí. Por cierto, ella es Selena Riedel, mi compañera –agregó él, señalándola. Lucía frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada; tanto ella como Óscar cabecearon a modo de saludo.

—Voy a arriesgarme a preguntar, a sabiendas que no es importante –dijo Wells, lentamente–. Chris, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Desde cuándo haces chistes y estás de tan buen humor?

—Digamos que alguien me ha alegrado la mañana –respondió el aludido, sin mirar a Selena para no inculparla–. ¿Qué información traéis?

—Según nuestras fuentes, hay actividades «inusuales» en cierta parte del sur de Irak –comenzó a decir Lucía.

—Se supone que los marines estadounidenses se encargan de ese tipo de actividades, ¿no? –comentó Chris–. Nosotros no pintamos nada allí.

—No me has dejado terminar, señor Impaciente –mustió ella–. Creemos que esas actividades están relacionadas con… em… algunas de las criaturas de Umbrella y algunas otras que se encontró vuestro amigo Kennedy en ese _pueblecito_ de España. Además, hemos recibido algunas imágenes que lo demuestran –añadió, poniendo sobre la mesa unas cuantas fotos extraídas de un sobre amarillo.

Chris se acercó a la mesa y cogió las fotos para mirarlas; al hacerlo, sintió que se mareaba cuando una avalancha de recuerdos inundó su mente. Selena se acercó a él y echó un vistazo a las fotos que Chris iba dejando encima de la mesa. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caerse.

En las fotos aparecían varios perros de Umbrella, mezclados con lo que parecían ser hienas desolladas, devorando a un hombre vivo. En otras aparecía una extraña criatura de unos cinco metros de altura, humanoide, sin pelo y que parecía haber salido de la película de «El Señor De Los Anillos»; tenía una soga al cuello y un par de tipejos tiraban de ella. En otras, lo que parecían ser humanos, tenían en lugar de cabeza una extraña criatura con largas patas.

—¿A esto… a esto te enfrentarse cuando luchabas contra Umbrella? –susurró Selena, casi sin aire.

—Sólo es una parte de todo, pero sí, me he enfrentado a cosas como estas. ¿Te encuentras bien, Selena?

—Sí… sí, es sólo que… bueno, me sorprende y me preocupa…

—Me gustaría poder decirte «no te preocupes» pero te estaría mintiendo –dijo él, angustiado. Se volvió hacia Wells, con el semblante preocupado e indignado–. ¿Es por eso por lo que me has elegido a mí y, por consiguiente, a Selena? ¿Por qué tengo experiencia con esta clase de criaturas? –Chris agitó una de las fotos en el aire, con gesto malhumorado.

—No exactamente –repuso Wells, algo nervioso de repente–. Son, más bien, órdenes de arriba. Pero de arriba, _arriba_.

—¿Gregson quiere que vaya yo _específicamente_? –casi gritó Chris.

—En realidad, quiere que vayáis Selena, estos dos chicos y tú.

—Cojonudo –gruñó Chris, dejando caer de golpe la foto y soltando un suspiro exasperado–. Y, por supuesto, no tenemos opción de negarnos, ¿verdad?

—Claro que tenéis opción de negaros –repuso Wells, horrorizado ante esa idea–. Tendríamos que mandar a otro equipo pero, claro, no estarían tan… _especializados_ , como tú y estos chicos.

—¿Cuándo salimos? –preguntó Chris, tras meditarlo unos instantes. Wells lo miró con las cejas enarcadas–. La misión tendrá más éxito si vamos nosotros, a pesar de que Selena no tenga ninguna instrucción.

—Saldréis esta noche, a las diez –asintió Wells–. Un helicóptero os acercará hasta el hangar de la BSAA de Norteamérica y, desde allí, volaréis a París, haciendo escala en la ciudad, y cogeréis otro vuelo directo a una ciudad iraquí, donde el ejército estadounidense os acercará a la zona. Descansad hasta la hora de salida pero preparad vuestros equipos.

—De acuerdo –asintió Chris, saliendo del despacho–. Vamos, Selena, tenemos que preparar el equipo. Lucía, Óscar, acompañadnos por si necesitáis algo.

Salieron de allí y siguieron a Chris al Departamento de Equipamiento y Armamento. Una vez allí, un chico joven se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

—Hola, Chris –lo saludó jovialmente, como siempre que el joven iba a verle por algún tema de armas–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vienes a probar la nueva arma en la que estoy trabajando?

—¿Qué hay, Roy? –saludó alegremente Chris. El joven le caía bien y era, en toda la BSAA que conseguía que olvidara su seco carácter y volviera a ser el que era antes… si no contaba con Selena, claro–. Lo siento, pero venimos a que nos hagas un par de equipos: nos largamos esta noche.

—¡Vaya! Eso suena bien –rió Roy con ganas–. Venid por aquí y os instruiré en el noble arte de hacer equipos, pequeños saltamontes.

Siguieron al joven por entre las filas de estanterías y mesas repletas de componentes de armas y de un montón de recursos para los soldados de BSAA.

—¿Adónde os dirigís? –preguntó Roy, deteniéndose delante de una estantería con numerosos trajes de combate.

—Irak.

—Mmm… Irak –murmuró Roy, sacando trajes y buscando algo en concreto–. ¿Cuántos necesitáis?

—Cuatro. Dos de mujer –añadió Chris.

—Tomad –respondió Roy, tendiéndoles algunos trajes que ellos fueron cogiendo–. Los probadores están al final de ese pasillo –les indicó sin mirarlos–. Éste es el tuyo, Chris.

—Gracias, Roy.

—¿Es que él es especial o algo por el estilo para tener un traje propio? –preguntó Lucía, burlona.

—En realidad, Chris ha salido tantas veces de misión que ya me conozco su talla de traje –repuso Roy, con una carcajada. Se volvió y se acercó a otra de las estanterías, llenas de cinturones, justo al lado de una llena de armas–. Veamos… mochilas de combate, cinturones… ¿Va algún médico con vosotros?

—Yo –Óscar alzó una mano, con una sonrisa torcida–. ¿Por qué?

—Éste para ti –le lanzó uno de los cinturones y una mochila de combate más grande que el resto–. Está llena de suministros médicos –los miró, de repente–. ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? ¡Largaos a los probadores, y volved de nuevo para ver si os valen, joder!

Los tres se apresuraron a hacer lo que Roy les decía mientras Chris se reía por lo bajo. El joven lo miró con curiosidad mientras lo cargaba con un par de mochilas más.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás de tan buen humor? –le preguntó–. Reconozco que soy el único que te hace sonreír de toda la BSAA, pero nunca te había visto de este humor…

—Digamos que me va bien en el amor –Chris rió a carcajadas y Roy alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Has aceptado a alguna de las miles de millones de mujeres que te lo piden, como mínimo, tres veces al día? –sonrió Roy, examinando unas radios portátiles.

—Pues no, por extraño que parezca, ella me consideraba un arrogante prepotente –respondió Chris, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿En serio? –exclamó Roy, atónito–. Y, ¿qué hiciste para que saliera contigo? Porque supongo que será dura de pelar, ¿no?

—Simplemente, se lo pedí –Chris se encogió de hombros–. Pero tuve que insistir un poco…

—¿Quién es la afortunada? –quiso saber Roy, echando en el montón de ropa, cinturones y mochilas de combate unas radios.

—Selena Riedel –respondió él. Roy alzó las cejas, dando a entender que no la conocía–. Si salieras más de esta madriguera lo sabrías. Es la chica morena, con los ojos color miel, la que no lleva ningún pendiente –dijo Chris, señalando los vestuarios.

—Y, ¿qué tal en la cama? –preguntó Roy, con tono insinuante. Chris dejó de sonreír y le lanzó una mirada fría.

—Roy, yo no me acuesto con las chicas y luego las dejo tiradas, ¿sabes? –dijo Chris, cortante–. Ella es importante para mí, no voy a tirarlo todo por la borda.

—¡A mí me has dado uno que me queda enorme! –gritó Lucía, saliendo de los probadores–. Mi talla es la M, no la XL. ¿Qué pasa, que me ves gorda o qué?

Roy sonrió y le cambió el traje. Lucía regresó a probárselo, refunfuñando, mientras Selena y Óscar se acercaban.

—A mí me queda como un guante –comentó ella. Óscar también asintió.

—Muy bien. Mientras la dama «me ves gorda» se prueba otro traje –comenzó a decir Roy, caminando de nuevo por entre mesas y estanterías–, veamos qué os puedo dar de armamento.

—Yo no necesito arma –repuso Selena–. Ya tengo una y no la voy a cambiar.

—¿Sí? –preguntó Roy, interesado–. ¿Qué modelo usas?

—Una Beretta M92 Custom, la Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Especial –respondió ella, sacándola del cinturón que llevaba.

—Mmm… –murmuró Roy, examinándola con atención–. Fabricada en 1985 por la compañía italiana Beretta. Fue escogida arma reglamentaria del ejército estadounidense y, después, de la policía también. La guía y el cañón son un poco más largos que la M92f, utiliza balas del calibre 9x19 y tiene un cargador de quince disparos más uno en la recámara –se la devolvió a Selena–. Una buena elección, sí señorita.

—Gracias –repuso ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y, ¿vosotros? ¿También tenéis arma? –les preguntó a Óscar y a Lucía, que acababa de llegar.

—Yo utilizo una Beretta normal, una M92f –repuso Óscar.

—Buena elección –asintió Roy, complacido–. Es la mejor arma para ti, que pareces tan enclenque –Óscar puso los ojos en blanco y Roy se volvió hacia Chris y sonrió–. ¿Sigues sin querer coger la Desert Eagle que te ofrezco, Chris? Es muy buena arma, además, con tu complexión serás capaz de mantener el equilibrio sin problemas.

—Ya te dije que prefiero quedarme con mi arma de los STARS –repuso Chris, desviando la mirada.

—Oye, ¿la Desert Eagle no la utilizaba Eva? –preguntó Óscar a Chris. Lucía le dio un codazo en las costillas a Óscar, seguido de una mirada de advertencia.

—Sí, la usaba ella –asintió el joven. Roy lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Quién es Eva? –preguntó–. Y, ¿en serio usaba una Desert Eagle?

—Eva era una compañera mía, Roy –respondió Chris, dejando claro que no iba a sacar más información sobre aquella chica–. Y, sí, utilizaba una Desert Eagle Magnum .50 AE, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad.­

—¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó el joven, llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. Un arma con tanta potencia de disparo no puede ser manejada por una mujer… ¡la potencia la tiraría de espaldas! Tiene que ser culturista por lo menos para resistir bien el retroceso.

—Ella la manejaba muy bien, Roy –dijo Chris, con cansancio–. No le afectaba el retroceso y era capaz de dispararla con una sola mano sin perder el equilibrio. Y no, no tenía la complexión de un culturista. Y, si no me crees, ten en cuenta que ellos –señaló a Lucía y a Óscar con la cabeza– también la han visto disparar.

Roy meneó la cabeza, atónito, y se volvió hacia Lucía.

—¿Y tú? ¿También tienes una Desert Eagle?

—No, yo uso una Blacktail, de nueve milímetros. Éste sí me vale –respondió ella, haciendo referencia al uniforme.

—¿Una Blacktail? –preguntó, sorprendido, Roy–. Hay armas mejores que ésa, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, pero ésta es el arma que usé en la ciudad de Ailer para acabar con los zombis –respondió ella–. La tengo cierto cariño, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, como quieras. Puedo darte otra arma, mucho mejor, si quieres –propuso él. Lucía lo asesinó con la mirada y él se apresuró a decir–. La Blacktail está bien para ti, por supuesto. Necesitaréis cargadores, también –los añadió al creciente montón que Chris sostenía en los brazos. Luego se quedó unos segundos pensativo antes de golpearse la frente con la mano–. Y, por supuesto, mochilas para llevarlo, claro.

Trotó hacia la otra punta de la gran sala, ante la atónita mirada de Selena, Lucía y Óscar. Selena se volvió hacia Chris.

—¿Qué es lo que se ha tomado?

—Nada –rió Chris–. Siempre es así.

Roy regresó con cuatro mochilas y comenzó a rellenarlas con las cosas que Chris sostenía en brazos, disminuyendo rápidamente de tamaño el gran montón. Luego tendió una a cada uno.

—Tomad. Creo que os he metido­ todo lo que necesitáis. Ésta es la tuya, Doc –añadió, entregando una de las mochilas a Óscar.

—Ah, gracias. Supongo que ésta es la que tiene los suministros médicos, ¿verdad? –preguntó él, sonriendo.

—No, sólo tienen cerveza y panchitos, no te jode –gruñó Roy.

—Sólo era una broma, tío –repuso Óscar, malhumorado–. No hace falta que te pongas así, ¿eh?

—Ya lo sé –sonrió Roy–. Sólo quería ver tu reacción.

Óscar puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Roy. Una vez con todo el equipo listo, los cuatro salieron de allí tras despedirse del joven. Caminaron por los pasillos y bajaron por el ascensor para llegar a la planta baja. Cuando hubieron salido del edificio, Lucía se volvió hacia Chris, con el semblante serio.

—Oye, Chris –comenzó–, sé que no es asunto mío pero… ¿dónde está Eva?

El rostro de Chris se ensombreció unos instantes antes de que él sonriera con amargura. Selena clavó su mirada en él, esperando ver su reacción.

—Ella… ella está muerta –respondió él–. Murió hace siete años.

—Creía que había una cura –señaló ella, frunciendo el ceño–. El tal Trent lo mencionó en aquella ciudad francesa, ¿no? ¿Es que no la encontrasteis en Berlín?

—Sí, la encontramos –respondió él–. Pero hubo un… accidente. Un tipo disparó a David con un extraño arma y le inoculó una clase de virus que sólo se podía curar con el virus-D, el virus que curaría a Eva. Sólo había una muestra y Eva la usó en David, condenándose ella. Fue un acto muy noble por su parte aunque David todavía se siente culpable.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Chris –dijo ella. Óscar asintió–. Sabemos que ella era muy importante para ti.

—Gracias, Lucía –respondió Chris–. Es todo un detalle por vuestra parte. De verdad.

—Entonces nos vemos esta noche –dijo ella, saludando con la mano–. Pasadlo bien.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron, cogidos de la mano, y Chris sonrió levemente. Parecía que la experiencia en la ciudad francesa los había acercado mucho. Se volvió hacia Selena, quien lo miraba con atención.

—¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó él.

—No, nada –respondió ella–. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Has hablado de la muerte de la mujer de tu vida –contestó ella, seria–, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Chris se acercó a ella, dejando la mochila en el suelo, y rodeó su cintura con los brazos; enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella, besándoselo con suavidad.

—Estoy mejor que bien, Selena –susurró–. Tú me has curado, aunque no lo creas… a mí también me parece extraño pero, desde que te conozco siento que no puedo estar triste, que todas mis penas se van…

Ella lo abrazó y hundió la cara en el pecho de él, sobrecogida por las palabras de él. Sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos sin saber realmente porqué; quizá porque nunca le habían dicho nada como aquello en toda su vida, o quizá porque, por una vez en la vida, alguien la quería de verdad.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hasta las diez? –preguntó ella, sin moverse. Estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Chris.

—¿Qué te parece comer conmigo?

—¿Vas a invitarme a comer? –preguntó ella, divertida.

—No, voy a cocinar –Selena se echó a reír y Chris fingió estar dolido–. ¿Qué pasa? Soy un hombre adulto que vive solo. Tengo que saber cocinar, sino me moriría de hambre, y mi nómina sufriría muchísimo si comiera y cenara todos los días. Además, sólo de pensar en la de bromas que me gastaría mi hermana con ello… se me quitan las ganas de ir de restaurantes.

—De acuerdo –aceptó ella–. Me arriesgaré a probar tu comida.

Riéndose, se encaminaron al coche de Chris. Salieron del aparcamiento y subieron al apartamento de él. Selena lo observaba todo con curiosidad. Estaba claro que Chris vivía solo: camisetas tiradas encima de los sofás; algunos restos de pizza en la cocina; una consola con un par de mandos llena de polvo al lado de una televisión de pantalla plana… todo aquello pegaba con el carácter de su compañero.

—Ponte cómoda –le dijo él, sonriendo, mientras tiraba la mochila a un rincón–. Voy a ver que puedo prepararte para que tengas un buen concepto de mi cocina. Y… siento el desorden.

Ella asintió, distraída, mientras caminaba por entre los muebles del salón del joven, mirando con atención las fotos que él tenía colocadas en algunas estanterías y en algunos muebles. Había muchas en las que salía con una chica de ojos grises y cabello castaño, sonriente; en otras aparecía con un montón de jóvenes subidos en diversos aparatos voladores: aviones, helicópteros, cazas…

—Son mis amigos de las fuerzas aéreas –comentó él, detrás de ella, sobresaltándola–. Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte.

—No pasa nada –dijo ella, sonriendo–. ¿Estuviste en las fuerzas aéreas?

—Sí, pero no fue por mucho tiempo –respondió él–. Las abandoné porque mis superiores y yo éramos incapaces de resolver nuestras diferencias. Sí, me enfrenté a mis superiores, está todo en mi expediente. ¿No lo has leído? –preguntó, fingiendo estar herido–. Resulta un comportamiento un tanto hipócrita, señorita Riedel.

—Lo he leído muy por encima –repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. No me interesa la vida privada de la gente. Lo que sepa de ti es lo que me han contado los compañeros. Ya sabes, cotilleos y tal; aunque no me gusta chismorrear, siempre acabas enterándote de algunas cosas…

—Así que soy un tema de conversación –sonrió él–. Genial.

—¿Y te extrañas? –soltó ella, volviéndose hacia él–. Eres uno de los que se ha enfrentado a Umbrella, a sus criaturas; has participado en más misiones de las que muchos se sentirían orgullosos… además, está tu famoso carácter seco y tu… em… atractivo –Selena se sonrojó un poco más a él y le echó los brazos al cuello, sonriendo con timidez–. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué se habla tanto de ti?

—Cojo la idea –susurró él, sonriendo e inclinando el rostro para besarla.

Se besaron unos largos minutos, olvidándose de todo en general. Cuando se separaron, Selena señaló una foto en la que salía con aquella chica de ojos grises.

—¿Ella es Eva?

—No, es mi hermana Claire –respondió él, mirando la foto con atención–. Es de hace un par de años, cuando fuimos de picnic con todos los compañeros que luchamos contra Umbrella. Lo pasamos bastante bien.

—Se te ve feliz –observó ella–. Nada comparado con el carácter que demostrabas hasta hace unos días.

—Mis amigos y mi hermana son los únicos, aparte de Roy, que eran capaces de hacerme sonreír. No sé porqué, así que no me preguntes –añadió con una carcajada. Se alejó de ella para coger otra foto y se la tendió para que la viera–. Ésta es Eva.

Selena cogió la foto y miró a la chica que salía en ella. Era una joven muy guapa, con los ojos tremendamente azules y el cabello­ largo y castaño oscuro; estaba con aquel hombre que había comido con Chris… David, si mal no recordaba. Había un cartel detrás que ponía «BIENVENIDA A STARS» y el escudo de la organización que había desaparecido hacía unos años. Ella sonreía y estaba encima de David, a caballito, mientras él reía.

—Es muy guapa –comentó ella.

—Eh… sí… bueno –murmuró Chris, desviando la mirada, tartamudeando y poniéndose muy rojo. Ella sonrió con comprensión.

—No voy a ponerte en el compromiso de compararnos, Chris. No hace falta que respondas a eso: sólo ha sido un comentario, nada más. Se la ve muy feliz –frunció el ceño–. ¿Estabas en esta fiesta?

—No, claro que no –rió él–. Ni siquiera la conocía. David me la mandó hace tiempo, me dijo que le parecía justo que tuviera una foto suya al menos. Fue un buen detalle por su parte.

Ella no contestó, dejó la foto con aire ausente donde Chris la había cogido y se quedó mirándola desde la distancia. Él notó que había algo raro en ella y la cogió con suavidad del brazo, para que lo mirase.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con dulzura.

—No es nada –murmuró ella, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Eh, no te preocupes –la cogió del mentón y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, con suavidad–. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Es sólo que… me siento una extraña, como si no debiera estar aquí –él frunció el entrecejo, horrorizado–, como si… estuviera fuera de lugar, interrumpiendo algo personal en tu vida…

No pudo terminar la frase. Chris la estaba besando como no lo había hecho antes y ella se abandonó a él. El joven la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia él, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Ella suspiró cuando Chris se separó.

—Pequeña tonta –susurró él, con un suspiro–. No digas estupideces… ya te lo dije, eres mi cura, no puedo dejar que pienses esas cosas. Te quiero, Selena, y sufriría si te marcharas de mi lado por algo así.

—Chris… –murmuró ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Él volvió a besarla y ella se estremeció cuando los labios del joven rozaron su cuello y sus manos recorrieron su espalda. Selena notó que su temperatura corporal aumentaba por momentos y una idea nada desagradable cruzó su mente.

—Chris… –volvió a susurrar, cuando él la besó en la garganta–. Tu sofá no parece demasiado cómodo…

Él se echó a reír por la sugerencia de ella y la guió por la casa hasta llegar a su dormitorio, donde la tumbó en la cama con suavidad. Él se echó encima de ella, con cuidado, y la volvió a besar en los labios y en el cuello. Las manos de ella recorrieron su torso, metiéndose debajo de su camiseta y quitándosela mientras él hacía lo mismo con la de ella.

Chris la besaba en el cuello y en la base de la garganta, sintiendo un montón de sensaciones que no tenía desde hacía muchos, muchos años. Sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, que su respiración se volvía fuerte y rápida, que su temperatura corporal aumentaba a un ritmo alarmante… y se dio cuenta, también, de que era feliz. Había pasado siete años en la más profunda tristeza y, de la noche a la mañana, se encontraba henchido de felicidad. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que podía ser feliz durante toda su vida.


	6. Encuentro

—Chris, eh, ¡Chris! Despierta.

El joven despertó de golpe cuando alguien lo zarandeó con suavidad. Lo primero que oyó fue el sonido descendente del motor del destartalado avión que los había llevado hasta Irak, hasta aquella ciudad de la que no recordaba el nombre. Se volvió hacia su derecha y vio a Selena sonriéndole levemente desde el asiento de al lado.

—Ya hemos llegado, Bello Durmiente –se burló ella.

—¿Estamos en Irak? –preguntó él, sorprendido–. ¿Cuánto… cuánto he dormido?

—Casi todo el viaje –sonrió ella, levantándose–. Es como si llevaras días y días sin dormir, lo cual me extraña mucho…

Chris sonrió ante el comentario de ella y se incorporó, mirando fugazmente por la ventanilla del aparato. La pista de aterrizaje era de tierra y varias nubes de polvo revoloteaban alrededor de todo; pudo distinguir gente caminando por la pista y lo que parecían ser dos o tres vehículos, de gran tamaño, aparcados a varios metros de donde estaban.

Salió del avión y una ráfaga de aire caliente le dio la bienvenida al país. Entrecerró los ojos para evitar que las motas de polvo y arena se le metieran en ellos, y bajó las escalerillas, siguiendo a Selena por la pista. Se detuvieron al llegar a la altura de los coches que había distinguido desde el avión.

Un tipo joven, con la cabeza rapada y sosteniendo un rifle de precisión, estaba de pie delante de uno de los coches, Hummer del ejército americano pudo reconocer Chris. Dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y los saludó con la cabeza.

—Bienvenidos a territorio iraquí –dijo. Tenía la voz grave característica de alguien responsable de lo que hacía–. Soy el teniente Brad Jones y mi pelotón será el encargado de llevarlos a su destino.

—Yo soy Chris Redfield, de BSAA Norte América –se presentó Chris, tendiéndole la mano. El soldado la estrechó con fuerza y Chris sonrió. Aquel chico le había caído bien–. Ella es mi compañera, Selena Riedel, de BSAA Norte América también. Y ellos son Lucía González y Óscar García, ambos de BSAA Europa –los aludidos le estrecharon la mano al teniente–. Son ustedes muy amables por hacernos de taxistas aunque, me da que no podríais haberos negado, ¿verdad?

El teniente sonrió pero no contestó, se dio la vuelta y señaló dos vehículos con una mano.

—Iréis en este coche de aquí y en aquel de más allá –dijo–. Dos por vehículo. Salimos ya.

Chris entró en el mismo vehículo que el teniente, seguido por Selena. Se sentaron en el asiento de atrás y el conductor se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¿Sois de la BSAA? –preguntó, jovialmente–. Y, ¿adónde os llevamos, damiselas? ¿Eh?

—Ray, sabes perfectamente adónde tienes que llevarlos –gruñó Brad, colocando el rifle encima de la ventanilla abierta y clavando la mirada en el paisaje–. Así que limítate a conducir.

Ray sonrió un poco más y se volvió hacia delante, meneando la cabeza.

—Ya sabía yo que esa tía no era tan dura –comentó–. ¿Adónde se creía que iba? ¿De compras? –soltó una carcajada mientras arrancaba el vehículo, encabezando la marcha–. Ya le dije que era una puta locura ir sólo dos personas a aquel jodido pueblo de tipos malos[1]. Pero ella dijo: «nos bastamos nosotros dos solos» –imitó la voz de una mujer–. Y el chino que iba con ella también decía lo mismo. Menudo par de gilipollas.

—No era chino, Ray –dijo Brad, sin quitar el ojo de su ventanilla–. Era japonés. Son dos culturas muy distintas.

—Chino, japonés, coreano… –enumeró Ray, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano derecha–. Son todos iguales, Brad –su compañero puso los ojos en blanco–. Lo que quería decir es que se las daban de listos y los muy imbéciles ahora necesitan que les ayuden los suyos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Chris, con el ceño fruncido y con interés–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «necesitan que los ayuden los suyos»?

—¿Cómo? –inquirió Ray, mirándolo por el retrovisor, extrañado–. ¿No ha-béis venido a ayudar a dos de los vuestros?

—No –repuso Chris, muy serio–. Somos los únicos de BSAA que estamos aquí. No ha venido nadie más, que yo sepa.

—Pues te han informado mal, chaval –dijo Ray, volviendo a clavar la mirada en la carretera de madera–. Hace unas dos semanas, llevamos a dos de los vuestros al mismo pueblo al que os dirigís. Un chino…

—… japonés –lo corrigió Brad, con aire distraído.

—… y una tía que estaba buenísima –continuó diciendo Ray, obviando la corrección de su compañero–. Era la tía más buena que he visto en mucho tiempo… aunque tú no le andas a la zaga –añadió, mirando a Selena por el retrovisor–. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo pasamos un buen ratito…? Ya sabes…

—Ve a darle por el culo a una hiena, gilipollas –gruñó ella, levantando el dedo corazón en su dirección–. Capullo.

Brad rió por lo bajo y Chris no tardó en unírsele, igual que Ray. El joven conductor meneó la cabeza.

—Si no eres más dulce ningún tío querrá estar contigo –comentó Ray, sin perder el buen humor–. Mi oferta seguirá en pie cuando regreses de ese poblacho. Además, seguro que te gusta lo que puedo hacer cont…

—Si dices algo más, te meto una bala en la cabeza, ¿me oyes? –gruñó Chris, muy serio de repente, utilizando un tono de voz muy atemorizador e inclinándose sobre el hombro de Ray–. Cuida tu lengua con ella. Puedo pasar el primer comentario, pero no sigas por ese camino, ¿vale?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Que es tu chica, la que te calienta la cama todas las noches? –preguntó Ray, sin amedrentarse por el tono de voz de Chris.

—Ray –lo amenazó Brad–. Ya basta. Sigue su consejo, no quiero tener que buscarme otro conductor… ¿Tienes idea del papeleo que tendré que hacer si te matan? Y eso sin mencionar las explicaciones al jefe.

—¡Vamos, Brad! No me jodas, tío –protestó Ray, atónito con la actitud de su compañero–. He matado a muchos tipos malos, ¿crees que un tío como él, que no sabe qué es el combate, podrá conmigo? –preguntó, sin preocuparle que Chris estuviera detrás de él, oyéndolo.

Por primera vez desde que salieron del pequeño aeropuerto, Brad desvió la mirada de la ventanilla y la fijó en su compañero. En ella se veía claramente que estaba sorprendido por algo y que estaba, también, molesto con Ray.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es? –inquirió, sin levantar el tono de voz–. ¿No lees los malditos periódicos, Ray? ¿Ni siquiera ves las noticias en la tele? ¿Es que sólo la enciendes para ver el canal porno? –Ray alzó las cejas, en actitud pasota–. Es Chris Redfield, uno de los tipos que hizo que Umbrella se fuera a la mierda. ¿No has oído hablar de él?

Ray giró el volante con brusquedad cuando oyó el nombre de Chris y miró a su compañero con sorpresa. Brad regresó la mirada al paisaje visible desde su ventanilla.

—¡No me jodas, Brad! ¿En serio? –exclamó Ray. Luego miró a Chris por el retrovisor–. Tío, ¿de verdad eres Chris Redfield? –el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y miró por la ventanilla–. ¿De verdad te enfrentaste a esas criaturas que dieron en las noticias? Los zombis y esas criaturas parientes de Godzilla, ¿eran reales?

—Por supuesto que eran reales –gruñó Chris, volviendo la mirada hacia Ray–. ¿Es que no has visto las fotos que sacaron en la prensa? ¿O los videos que las noticias dieron hasta la saciedad? Desde luego eres increíble…

—Oye, Brad, ¿eso de ahí no es demasiado grande para ser un león? –preguntó Ray, serio de repente, cambiando el tema de manera radical.

Brad miró por el parabrisas y abrió los ojos ante lo que tenían delante. Chris asomó por entre los asientos delanteros y soltó un juramento muy mal sonante cuando vio lo que Ray había mencionado.

—Si no se aparta lo atropellaré y no quiero perder más tiempo en esto –gruñó Ray, levantando el pie del acelerador.

—Esa cosa no se va a mover –dijo Chris, con calma–. Esperará a que nos detengamos o a que alguno de nosotros baje para atacar. Brad, ¿puedes contactar con el coche que lleva a los otros dos chicos? Necesito hablar con ellos.

—Claro –respondió Brad. Cogió el micrófono que llevaba en el hombro y habló por él, mirando a su alrededor–. Aquí el teniente Brad Jones. Josh, dile a los de la BSAA que van contigo que Redfield quiere hablar con ellos.

—Roger –respondió la voz de Josh a través del pequeño altavoz. A continuación se oyó la voz de Lucía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chris?

Brad le tendió el micrófono a Chris y éste habló por él.

—Necesito que tanto Óscar como tú salgáis del coche y os reunáis con nosotros en la cabecera del convoy. Tenemos un pequeño problema.

—Enseguida, Chris. Corto.

Chris le devolvió el micrófono a Brad y se volvió hacia Ray.

—Reduce el paso hasta detenerte a unos diez metros de él, ¿vale? –sin esperar respuesta, se volvió hacia Selena. La vio pálida por el miedo, pero el miedo clásico que a algunos les entra antes del combate, en absoluto; era el miedo que se sentía después de haber visto algo como aquella criatura. La sonrió con comprensión y cariño–. Escúchame, Selena –pidió Chris, con voz suave y tranquila–; esa cosa es peligrosa, sí, pero nosotros sabemos cómo matarla. Tienes que apuntarle a la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? Con tu puntería no creo que tengas problemas. Evita estar muy cerca de él y vigila su cola y sus garras. ¿Lo has entendido? –ella asintió, suspirando y desviando la mirada. Chris levantó su mentón para mirarla a los ojos–. Eh, nosotros estamos aquí­, no va a pasarte nada.

—Espera –pidió Brad, girándose en el asiento–, ¿vais a luchar contra esa cosa vosotros solos? ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—Brad, nosotros somos suficientes para acabar con eso –aseguró Chris, muy serio–. No merece la pena que os arriesguéis por algo tan simple.

—¡Simple! –gruñó Brad, con un resoplido–. Serás todo lo famoso que quieras, Redfield, pero esa cosa no tiene pinta de ser parecida a un zombi. Deja que te ayudemos.

—No –denegó Chris, moviendo la cabeza–. Os quedaréis aquí y si las cosas se ponen feas, os largaréis y avisaréis a la BSAA de Norte América para hacerle saber qué ha pasado. Confía en mí, Brad.

Dejando al joven teniente con la boca ligeramente abierta, Chris salió del vehículo; Selena­ salió apenas dos segundos después. Lucía y Óscar trotaron hasta reunirse con ellos a uno de los laterales del vehículo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chris? –preguntó Lucía.

—Tenemos que acabar con un Depredador –respondió el aludido.

—¿Hablas de un león o un guepardo? –inquirió Óscar, extrañado.

—No, he dicho _Depredador_ , con D mayúscula –aclaró él–. De todas formas, sólo tenéis que mirar delante de nosotros…

Los dos jóvenes miraron delante del vehículo, que iba bajando la velocidad a la que iba, y reconocieron al león mutante que los había atacado en aquella ciudad francesa. Lucía lo recordaba por ser el causante de la muerte de sus compañeros de estudio, hacía ya siete años.

La criatura era enorme, de más de metro y medio de alto; con parte del cuerpo cubierto de escamas de color verdoso. Su larga cola se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, manteniéndolo en equilibrio; y la criatura arañaba el suelo, de vez en cuando, con una de sus enormes patas con largas garras.

Chris se dio cuenta de que era ligeramente distinto del que atacó a Eva una vez. Éste tenía melena, como los leones machos de verdad, y el color de pelo era más oscuro, igual que las escamas. Aún así, sabía que era peligroso.

Desenfundó su arma.

—Atentos –les dijo a sus compañeros, avanzando poco a poco hacia aquella cosa–. Disparad a la cabeza y procurad no desperdiciar munición. Y no os acerquéis demasiado a ella. Selena, mantente cerca de mí, ¿vale?

—Sí, vale –murmuró ella, sin dejar de mirar a aquella cosa.

El Hummer se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que el resto del convoy se detuviera también, y la puerta del copiloto se abrió. Brad salió del vehículo, con el arma a punto pero Chris se volvió, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Haz el favor de volver dentro, Brad –le ordenó–. No me obligues a llevarte a rastras…

—Te prometo que me meteré dentro si la cosa se pone fea –aseguró el joven teniente, apoyando el arma en la puerta abierta y mirando por la mira telescópica–. Pero prefiero apoyaros en lo que pueda.

Chris suspiró con resignación y regresó la mirada al Depredador que tenían delante. La criatura apenas se había movido pero cuando ellos se acercaron un poco más, se agazapó y movió la cola algo más deprisa. Chris supo que iba a atacar en cualquier momento. No lo pensó ni un segundo más y abrió fuego.

Las dos balas que el arma disparó impactaron contra la cabeza de la criatura, haciéndola sangrar; pero no parecía muy afectada. Tres armas se unieron a él en los disparos, haciendo brotar sangre de color oscura de varios puntos del cuerpo de aquella criatura. El león gigante rugió y se lanzó contra ellos y tanto Lucía como Óscar se apartaron de su camino, pero Selena se quedó petrificada de terror en el sitio. Chris vio que ella no se movía y gritó:

—¡Selena, apártate!

La joven no se movió, ni siquiera lo oyó. El terror irracional que sentía la impedía pensar y estar atenta a cualquier cosa que no fuera la criatura que se lanzaba contra ella, con las fauces abiertas, mostrando sus afiladísimos dientes. Un fuerte golpe la envió al suelo, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo de tierra al tiempo que algo pesado caía sobre ella. Oyó una maldición cerca de su oído y, temblando, giró la cabeza para ver a Chris sobre ella, sosteniéndola con cuidado y mirándola con una mezcla de expresiones entre las que distinguió preocupación, miedo y un poco de enfado. Selena comprendió, de manera difusa, que el joven la había empujado para evitar que aquel león mutante la matara.

De repente, Chris giró la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Óscar remataba a la criatura con dos balazos. Volvió la mirada hacia Selena, preocupado; la joven no había apartado sus ojos de los de él, pero parecía no verlo, estaba temblando e hiperventilaba de manera violenta.

—Selena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó él, angustiado. La joven no se movió pero tampoco contestó–. ¡Selena, contéstame, por favor!

Ella pareció, entonces, reaccionar; parpadeó lentamente y enfocó la mirada en él, viéndolo por primera vez desde que ambos cayeran al suelo. Aún así, ella no parecía haber reaccionado del todo.

—Selena –Chris empleó un tono de voz más suave, casi un susurro dulce–, Selena, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

—Yo… yo… no lo… no lo sé –balbuceó ella, sin apartar la mirada de sus verdes ojos–. Es todo tan… esa cosa… yo…

Chris sonrió con comprensión y la alzó un poco para abrazarla. Ella aferró su camiseta y sollozó en el pecho de él mientras Chris la consolaba con palabras amables. Cuando ella dejó de llorar, él la miró a la cara, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te preocupes –susurró él, con dulzura–. Ya pasó todo, está muerto. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Estás preparada para esto, lo sé. Confío en ti.

La besó en la frente y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se apoyó en él pero enseguida se separó de él, enrojeciendo repentinamente. Chris frunció el ceño, confuso ante esa reacción.

—¿Ocurre algo, Selena?

—No, nada –Selena desvió la mirada.

El se acercó de nuevo a ella y la cogió con el mentón con suavidad, moviéndolo para que ella lo mirase a los ojos.

—Eh… ¿qué ocurre? –susurró.

—Yo… –empezó ella. Suspiró y respiró con profundidad–. Creo que te equivocas conmigo, Chris. No estoy preparada para esto. Estas criaturas no… yo no puedo con todo esto, de verdad. Lo mejor será que regrese a la sede de la BSAA y esperar que todo pase… siento fallarte en nuestra primera misión, Chris, en serio.

Él la miró con atención, con gesto serio; meditando las palabras que ella había pronunciado. Lucía y Óscar se alejaron un poco de ellos, acercándose al Hummer para dejarles algo de intimidad.

—Estás muy equivocada, Selena –repuso él, serio como nunca antes lo ha-bía visto–. Si creyese que no estás capacitada para esta misión, te habría dejado en Nueva York. No podría hacerlo sin ti, no sería capaz de llevar esta misión a buen puerto si no estuviera contigo. Eres mi apoyo, Selena… y eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. ¿Crees que yo estaba preparado cuando entré en aquella mansión llena de zombis y otras criaturas? –Selena lo miró con una extraña expresión. Chris no solía hablar de su pasado. Nunca–. No lo estaba y, sin embargo, fui capaz de superarlo. Has reaccionado mejor que ninguno de nosotros en nuestra primera vez, por eso sé que eres perfectamente capaz, Selena. Así que haz el favor de no pensar esas cosas, ¿vale? –se acercó un poco más a ella y la sonrió–. Odio cuando te pones así, me duele mucho verte decir esas cosas.

La besó con suavidad en los labios y se separó de ella, guiándola hasta el coche y ayudándola a entrar en él. Brad lo miró unos instantes antes de ocupar su lugar en el coche; le hizo una señal a Ray y el joven soldado arrancó el motor del vehículo, avanzando, de nuevo, por la polvorienta calzada. 

[1] Tipos malos: iraquíes que luchan contra los americanos.


	7. Imposible

El pueblo no se parecía en nada a lo que Chris esperaba. Las casas no estaban en tan buen estado pero se podía vivir en ellas; en las calles había gente aparentemente normal, comprando y mirando lo que había en los puestos de venta que estaban a ambos lados de la calle. Los ciudadanos se apartaban al ver el convoy de coches y los miraban recelosos; estaba claro que no los apreciaban por allí.

A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad que había en el pueblo, Chris supo que algo no iba bien. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, algo le decía que las cosas no eran como aparentaban ser.

—No parece que vuestros colegas tengan problemas –comentó Ray, avanzando por las calles con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie–. Esto parece estar en orden. ¿Tenéis que encontraros con alguien o ir a algún lugar en concreto?

—No –contestó Chris, con voz apática–. Se supone que el pueblo tenía que estar sumido en una especie de caos, muerte y destrucción, no aparentar normalidad. ¿Seguro que éste es el pueblo?

—No hay ningún otro pueblo en dos días de camino en veinte kilómetros –respondió Brad, con serenidad–. Tiene que ser este, por cojones tiene que serlo. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

—Bajaremos y daremos una vuelta –dijo Chris–. Déjanos donde puedas, Ray. Vuestro trabajo de niñera ha terminado.

—Llámanos si necesitas ayuda –ofreció Brad.

—Lo haremos –prometió Chris, con una sonrisa–. Gracias, Brad. Por todo.

Ray aparcó en una amplia plaza y Chris y Selena se apearon del vehículo; Óscar y Lucía los imitaron, mirando a su alrededor, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por cierto, Chris –le dijo Brad, cuando ya se iban–, ¿alguno de vosotros habla árabe?

Chris se detuvo, se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven teniente y luego miró a Selena. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pues sí que venís preparados para investigar! –ironizó Ray, desde el lado del conductor; seguidamente, soltó una carcajada.

—Sin un intérprete no conseguiréis nada –continuó diciendo Brad, lanzándole una severa mirada a su compañero.

—No te preocupes por eso, guapo –dijo Lucía, entrando en la conversación–, el menda sabe árabe –añadió, señalando a Óscar con un dedo.

Chris y Brad lo miraron con atención y el joven los miró con indiferencia.

—Sí, hablo árabe con fluidez –replicó–. Y otros siete idiomas más.

—¿¡Siete!? –exclamaron Brad y Chris al mismo tiempo. Selena abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar tantos idiomas siendo tan joven? –preguntó Brad, sin salir de su asombro.

—No soy tan joven –Óscar se encogió de hombros–. Te recuerdo que tengo veintisiete años.

—Y tres carreras, ocho diplomas de la Escuela Oficial de Idiomas y el coeficiente intelectual más alto que he visto nunca –soltó Lucía, con cierto cansancio. Parecía que lo había dicho muchas veces.

—¿Por qué tienes que contarlo siempre? –protestó Óscar, algo colorado.

—¿No me puedo sentir orgullosa de ti? –preguntó ella, dándole un codazo amistoso. El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo por curiosidad –dijo Brad, mirando a Óscar con atención–, ¿qué idiomas hablas?

—Veamos –Óscar suspiró–, hablo español porque es mi lengua materna así que no cuenta; inglés, francés, alemán, japonés, árabe, chino y ruso. También hablo klingon, ya que tienes tanta curiosidad.

—¿Hablas klingon? –soltó Ray, asomándose por encima de Brad–. ¿Eres un trekkie? ¡Menudo friki!

—Fue una apuesta –respondió Óscar con indiferencia, mirando a su alrededor con atención–; perdí y me tocó aprenderlo. Es una larga historia. Y, si habéis saciado vuestra curiosidad, tenemos una misión que terminar.

Chris sonrió y asintió; le dio la mano a Brad y los coches militares se alejaron de ellos por donde habían venido. Chris suspiró y miró a su alrededor de nuevo y sintió que algo no iba bien. Los ciudadanos los miraban de reojo al pasar, otros se quedaban quietos y los miraban mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos.

Selena se acercó a él, mirando también a su alrededor.

—Esto no me gusta, Chris –le dijo–. Tengo la sensación de que nos miran como si fuéramos la presa a cazar. Deberíamos darnos prisa en terminar con esto.

—Óscar –lo llamó Chris–, utiliza tus dotes para el árabe y pregunta a los ciudadanos sobre las criaturas.

El joven asintió y se acercó a uno de los puestos para preguntar.

—Aayy… –protestó Lucía, sentándose en el arenoso suelo–. Llevamos dos horas preguntando y nadie sabe nada… pero nada de nada. Menuda mierda…

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es el pueblo, Chris? –preguntó Selena–. ¿Por qué no llamas por radio a la BSAA de Oriente Medio y lo confirmas?

Su amigo encendió la radio y trató de ponerse en contacto con la sede pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó un par de veces más pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—No consigo ninguna respuesta –les dijo a sus compañeros–. No se oye nada, ni siquiera la estática. Es como si alguien hubiera cortado la señal de radio. ¿Qué ocurre, Selena? –preguntó a renglón tendido cuando su compañera miró detrás de él al tiempo que sacaba su arma.

—Creo que tenemos problemas –murmuró ella.

Chris se dio la vuelta y vio que, a su espalda, se habían concentrado un numeroso grupo de ciudadanos armados con diversos objetos de labranza, además de palos y otros objetos de análogo parecido.

Óscar gritó algo en árabe pero los aldeanos siguieron avanzando hacia ellos,de manera amenazante.

—¡Nos largamos! –ordenó Chris, empujándolos para que corrieran por el callejón.

Apenas echaron a correr, sus perseguidores gritaron y los siguieron. El pequeño grupo de la BSAA aumentó el ritmo de su carrera, zigzagueando entre las calles para despistarlos, pero no lo conseguían. Finalmente, llegaron a una enorme plaza. Chris maldijo entre dientes y se volvió para hacer frente a sus atacantes.

—¿Qué hacemos, Chris? –gritó Lucía, comprobando su arma.

—¿Pues qué vamos a hacer? –gruñó él, apuntando al grupo de gente–. Odio esto…

Abrieron fuego pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran más de las balas de que disponían. De las calles colindantes comenzaron a aparecer más grupos de diez u once personas, dirigiéndose hacia ellos con armas de filo en las manos. Uno de ellos cogió a Selena pero ella se desasió con un fuerte golpe y siguió disparando contra la masa que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Un sonido seco le indicó a Chris que se había quedado sin munición. Ya había utilizado toda la que tenía así que sólo le quedaba utilizar su cuchillo de combate. Guardó el arma y forcejeó con unos cuantos, matándolos con el cuchillo, apuñalándolos con él.

De repente, uno de ellos, salido de detrás suyo, alzó un hacha hacia él y Chris supo que no iba a tener tiempo de esquivar el golpe; si se movía con la suficiente rapidez, podría recibirlo en un hombro y agacharse al mismo tiempo para que la herida no fuera tan grave; si no lo hacía, era probable que no lo contara. Aquello pasó por su mente en cuestión de centésimas de segundo y se iba a mover cuando la cabeza de su atacante estalló con un atronador sonido.

Chris parpadeó, sorprendido.

El sonido se repitió de nuevo y otro de aquellos ciudadanos cayó muerto en el suelo; y otro; y otro más. Chris comprendió que alguien les estaba ayudando con un rifle de francotirador. Lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo localizó, así que siguió forcejeando con los que quedaban vivos.

—¡Joder, esto no se acaba nunca!­ –exclamó Lucía, aporreando a uno con la culata de la pistola.

Selena estaba forcejeando con un hombre de complexión fuerte, pero lo tiró al suelo de una patada. Parecía que la chica se defendía mejor cuando trataba con gente normal que con criaturas creadas genéticamente con el virus-T.

Otro sonido llamó la atención de Chris. Trató de identificarlo pero con el jaleo de la batalla y los gritos y farfulladas que decían los iraquíes, no pudo centrarse mucho. Hubo un momento de silencio, apenas unas décimas de segundo, pero fue suficiente para lograr ubicarlo: era un arma corta, una pistola semiautomática; posiblemente del calibre 9 milímetros.

Dos disparos más por parte del rifle y Chris se dio cuenta de que ya no había más iraquíes en la plaza: la mayoría habían muerto y sólo algunos escapaban por entre las callejuelas. Suspiró, aliviado, y miró a sus compañeros.

—¿Estáis bien? –preguntó.

—Sí –respondió Selena, mirando a los cadáveres que había en el suelo. Lucía y Óscar asintieron con la cabeza–. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Alguien ha disparado un rifle, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo –respondió Chris, mirando de nuevo a los edificios–. Pero no lo he visto todavía.

—Chris –lo llamó Óscar. El interpelado se volvió para mirarlo–. Viene alguien.

Siguió la dirección en la que su amigo señalaba y vio que, efectivamente, alguien caminaba hacia ellos. Parecía un hombre, no muy alto pero de complexión fuerte, caminaba deprisa y, cuando llegó a cierta distancia, alzó las manos, sin dejar de caminar, en señal de paz.

— _Konnichiwa! Dou natte imasu ka?_ –gritó, de buen humor.

—¿Qué nos ha llamado? –preguntó Selena, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ha dicho: «¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?» –respondió Óscar–. Habla en japonés –agregó, respondiendo a una pregunta no hecha.

El extraño se acercó a ellos y Chris vio que era asiático, posiblemente japonés si lo que Óscar había dicho era cierto. Vestía de camuflaje, jugando con colores arena; llevaba un arma de nueve milímetros en una pistolera de cadera, en la pierna derecha; no llevaba chaleco, pero sí una escopeta a la espalda. Tenía el cabello negro y liso, recogido en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre el rostro; sorprendentemente, tenía los ojos de color verde apagado. No aparentaba más de treinta años.

—¡Hola! –repitió en inglés cuando estuvo más cerca de ellos–. ¿Qué tal? ¿Estáis todos _bakkin_?

—Sí, estamos todos bien –respondió Óscar, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Quién eres? –preguntó Chris–. ¿Y dónde está tu amigo, el del rifle?

—Oh, _sumimasen_ –sonrió ampliamente–. Me llamo Kenji Shiba, pertenezco a la Escuadra Especial de BSAA de Norte América. Mi compañera está allí, en la azotea –señaló un edificio con la mano, a su espalda y Chris pudo ver el pequeño reflejo del rifle en el murete del tejado–. Por vuestros uniformes, deduzco que sois de la Escuadra Táctica, ¿puedo preguntar _doushite_?

Chris miró a Óscar y éste respondió.

—« _Doushite_ » significa «por qué» –aclaró–. Estamos en una misión. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—También estamos en una _ninmu_ –respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír–. Pero no nos habían dicho que veníais –frunció levemente el ceño–. ¿Habéis venido a ayudarnos? Lo digo porque no os necesitamos, ¿sabéis?

—No nos han enviado a ayudar a nadie –dijo Chris, con sequedad–. ¿Qué se supone que hacéis aquí, exactamente?

—Creo que antes deberías presentarte, ¿no? –Kenji no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento–. Por educación, más que nada. Yo ya me he presentado, ¿sabes?

—Me llamo Chris Redfield –gruñó Chris; aquel tipo empezaba a caerle un poco gordo–. Ella es Selena Riedel y ellos Lucía González y Óscar García. Somos de la Escuadra Táctica de BSAA.

— _Yoshi_! Echas las presentaciones, responderé a tu… –Kenji se interrumpió y ladeó la cabeza, como si escuchara algo–. Son de la BSAA… pues no lo sé… _hai, hai, Kuroi-chan_ … _hai_ , lo haré; no te preocupes, cielo –se volvió hacia ellos, con su sonrisa más amplia–. Estamos investigando la zona. Nos han dicho que han pasado cosas raras aquí, nada más. Creemos que alguien está traficando con algún tipo de virus peligroso. ¿Cuál es vuestra misión aquí?

—Aunque no te lo creas, es algo parecido a la vuestra –respondió Chris, mientras se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón para sacar unas fotos–. Esto es lo que nos ha traído a este pueblo de locos…

Kenji cogió las fotos y las miró con atención. Por primera vez desde que había aparecido, su sonrisa se esfumó y dejó en su lugar una expresión de preocupación. Suspiró y ladeó de nuevo la cabeza, devolviéndole las fotos a Chris.

— _Oi, Kuroi-chan_ –de repente, Chris se dio cuenta de que hablaba con su compañera por una radio; casi no se veía el pequeño aparato–, creo que deberíamos colaborar con ellos: su misión es muy parecida a la nuestra… –frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada en el suelo de tierra–. _Demo_ …! _Oi, Kuroi-chan_ , sólo son cuatro y puede que no sobrevivan en este lugar… _doushite, Kuroi-chan?_ Dime por qué no debemos echarles una mano… ¡Tus razones! –Kenji bufó–. _Kouron shinaide_ , _Kuroi-chan!_ No pienso moverme de aquí sin una buena razón, no me parece bien… Ja. Cojonudo.

Alzó los brazos, en un gesto de incredulidad, y se volvió de espaldas a ellos, fijando la mirada en el edificio que estaba algo más lejos. Era de cuatro plantas y estaba bastante sucio; en el tejado se perfiló la silueta de una persona incorporándose; se colocó algo en la espalda (el rifle, supuso Chris) y saltó al vacío, cayendo sobre un tejadillo en el segundo piso; de allí volvió a saltar al suelo y echó a caminar hacia ellos. Algo brillo en el rostro de la joven (ahora se veía claramente que era una mujer por la estructura del cuerpo) y Chris dedujo que eran unas gafas de sol.

—Disculpadme un segundo –murmuró Kenji, alejándose de ellos en dirección a su compañera.

Cuando se encontraron, ella le dio un puñetazo y él cayó al suelo. Chris parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Pero qué…? –murmuró Selena.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Kenji?! –gritó la compañera de Kenji, poniendo los brazos en jarras–. Sabes muy bien que odio las formalidades del rango, pero sí que me gusta que me obedezcan en ciertas ocasiones y sabes que son pocas; de manera que si te digo que no, es que no –suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Luego le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse–. Vamos.

Los dos caminaron hacia ellos, Kenji tenía una mano sobre la mandíbula, donde ella lo había golpeado. La chica se llevó la mano a la espalda y le tiró algo a Kenji con suavidad, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. El joven se apresuró a coger el objeto y, cuando vio lo que era, abrió los ojos.

—¡ _Kuroi-chan_ , ¿estás loca?! ¡No puedes tirarme una granada así! ¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido cogerla? Y, ¿para qué diantres quiero una granada?

—No hubiera pasado nada si la hubieras dejado caer –gruñó ella, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Acababan de llegar a la altura del otro grupo pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta–. Está fría, póntela en la zona magullada.

Kenji la obedeció y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el frío objeto calmó un poco su dolor. Su compañera sonrió y se volvió hacia ellos, con un gesto serio.

Chris la observó con atención. Había algo en ella que le era familiar, aunque no lograba saber qué. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, muy corto, de manera que no le estorbaba a la hora de moverse, los mechones de pelo le caían sobre las gafas y éstas evitaban que Chris pudiera ver sus ojos; era delgada, quizá demasiado, y daba la impresión de que con un golpe de viento se iría volando; vestía igual que su compañero pero llevaba un rifle en la espalda, en lugar de una escopeta, y a su lado tenía una pequeña espada japonesa. En la pierna derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser una Desert Eagle en una pistola de cadera. La culata del arma estaba algo magullada y tenía algunos arañazos. Chris frunció el ceño al verlo… juraría que había visto ese arma en algún lado…

—Bien, veamos –puso los brazos en las caderas de nuevo–, ¿qué se supone que le has enseñado a mi compañero? –Chris volvió a sacar las fotos y ella las miró sin variar la expresión. Se las devolvió de nuevo a Chris, con las cejas enarcadas–. No creo que tengáis problemas con ellos, así que lo mejor será que cada grupo se vaya por su lado y que no interfiera en la misión el otro. ¿No crees, Redfield? Nos vamos, Kenji –agregó, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

—Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó Chris.

—Eres un miembro muy famoso en la BSAA –dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio, sin volverse.

—Un segundo –volvió a detenerla Chris–. Aquí hay algo raro –ella se volvió hacia él, con un gesto de indiferencia–. Escucha, no sé cuál es vuestra misión, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos. ¿No te parece?

—No, no me parece bien –rebatió ella, sin volverse–. Nuestra misión no es compatible con la vuestra; haced lo que hayáis venido a hacer y largaos de aquí. No es un buen lugar para veranear…

—¿Que nuestra misión no es compatible? –repitió Chris, atótino–. ¿Qué clase de misión es esa que tenéis?

Ella suspiró, miró a su alrededor con cansancio, frunció los labios y se volvió hacia él.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo –alzó las manos–. ¿Quieres saber qué hacemos aquí? Vale, te lo diré: estamos buscando a un tipo muy peligroso, ¿sabes? No queremos que os pase nada.

—¿Qué tipo peligroso? –preguntó Selena. Aquella chica empezaba a caerla mal con tanta arrogancia.

La joven miró a Selena unos instantes antes de contestar con voz suave.

—Mira, Chris –de repente, Chris supo que había oído esa voz en algún lado y un ligero dolor apareció en su corazón–, me importa una mierda que Wesker os jodiera a Jill, a Barry, a Rebecca, a David y al resto; que secuestrara a tu hermana en Rockfort y que casi matara a Jill en aquella misión en Rusia, donde encontrasteis a Spencer asesinado por él. No pienso dejar que interfieras en mi misión –la chica endureció el tono de su voz–, porque si lo haces, te pasará lo mismo que a Hunk en Berlín, y no creo que te haga mucha ilusión tener que usar la mano izquierda para disparar. Espero que lo hayas entendido: Wesker es mío –se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

Chris parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía saber aquella chica quién era Wesker y qué era lo que le había hecho a él y a sus amigos? Chris nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, salvo a Selena, y era imposible que ella se lo hubiera contado. Además, estaba completamente seguro de que el resto de sus compañeros no hablarían de eso con nadie ajeno a todo aquello. Entonces, ¿cómo podía ella saber tantas cosas? Y, ¿qué era eso que había dicho sobre Hunk? ¿Cómo podía saber que Hunk había recibido un balazo en el brazo derecho?

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –exclamó Chris, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ella, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos–. ¿Cómo puedes saber tantas cosas sobre mí y sobre Wesker? ¡¿Quién te lo ha contado?! ¡¿Quién…?! –se interrumpió cuando ella se detuvo, sin mirarlo–. ¿Quién eres? –susurró, finalmente.

Ella suspiró, dudó un segundo y se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba, encarándolo:

—Deseaba que este momento no se produjera jamás, Chris, de verdad que lo deseaba. Pero parece que el destino es así de caprichoso… –suspiró y se quitó las gafas de sol–. Volvemos a vernos, Chris; ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Eva… –logró decir él, en un susurro.


	8. Ninguna Explicación

Chris notó que las piernas le fallaban y que perdía el equilibrio. Se tambaleó por la falta de equilibrio y vio cómo Eva daba un paso titubeante con un brazo en alto, dispuesta a sujetarle, pero Selena se adelantó y lo cogió con fuerza. Chris le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento pero la joven tenía la mirada fija en Eva, una mirada de ira y rencor. ¿Por qué la miraba así? En ese momento, fue consciente de que Selena le echaba la culpa a Eva de todo el sufrimiento que había sufrido desde hacía siete años.

—¿Tú eres Eva Black? –soltó Selena, con cierta frialdad.

Eva se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con aquella mirada tremendamente azul que poseía.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién eras tú?

—Me llamo Selena –respondió ella, mirando a Chris mientras lo dejaba solo, sin su apoyo–. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le has hecho?

Por los ojos de Eva cruzó una sombra de dolor, pero se fue tan rápido que Chris pensó que lo había imaginado.

—Ya veo –dijo Eva, mirándolos alternativamente a él y a Selena–. Tengo que darte las gracias por hacérselo más llevadero.

Selena iba a decir algo pero Chris se le adelantó.

—Tú… estabas muerta –farfulló–. Vi… ¡vi tu cadáver en el depósito! –los ojos de Chris se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar la escena. Ella lo miró con indiferencia–. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú…?

No terminó la frase, Eva había alzado una de sus manos y había ladeado la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

—¿Habéis oído eso? –preguntó ella.

—No, sólo hemos oído a Chris hablando y cómo tú lo interrumpías –replicó Selena, cortante. Eva le dirigió una mirada irritante pero no dijo nada.

De repente, un extraño rugido resonó en el silencio que se había instalado en la pequeña ciudad. Selena miró a su alrededor, igual que hicieron Óscar y Lu-cía, Chris no apartó la mirada de Eva, quien la dirigió hacia Kenji, palideciendo por momentos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Lucía–. No ha sonado como las criaturas que Umbrella ha creado.

—¿Qué hora es, Kenji? –preguntó Eva a su compañero.

—Seis y… –Kenji la miró con preocupación–. Seis y media, _Kuroi-chan_.

—¡Joder! –Eva pateó el suelo con frustración–. Se nos ha echado el tiempo encima –suspiró, se colocó las gafas y le tendió el rifle que llevaba a la espalda a Kenji y éste le entregó la escopeta que llevaba–. Llévatelos al « _Palace_ », yo lo entretendré.

Kenji no soltó la escopeta y la miró a los ojos con atención.

—Es una _itazura_ , ¿verdad? –preguntó él–. No irás a enfrentarte tú sola a eso, _¿verdad?_

—Vamos, Kenji, no te vuelvas paranoico –refunfuñó ella, logrando coger la escopeta que él le tendía–. Sólo voy a distraerlo para daros tiempo, no a acabar con él. Creo que éste es demasiado para mí.

—Vaya –semisonrió Kenji–, has encontrado a un digno rival para ti, ¿eh? –ella le devolvió una sonrisa torcida y Kenji la miró de nuevo, con cierto cariño–. Ten cuidado, _daijoubou_? Quiero verte de una pieza, te he reservado la suite presidencial. No me des plantón, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió un poco más y se colocó la escopeta en la espalda al tiempo que echaba a correr en la misma dirección por la que había venido. Kenji la miró unos instantes antes de girarse hacia ellos.

—Muy bien, _hitobito_ –dijo, encarándolos–. Nos vamos.

—Espera –pidió Óscar–. ¿Vas a dejarla ir sola? Ese sonido que hemos oído parecía pertenecer a algo _muy_ grande… no creo que sea buena idea dejarla ir.

—Tú no sabes de quién estás hablando, _sukoshi_ –dijo Kenji, con serenidad y firmeza–. _Kuroi-chan_ es muy buena. Estará bien. Pero si no nos damos prisa en largarnos de aquí, sí que tendrá problemas.

Sacó su nueve milímetros y echó a trotar a través de la plaza y encaminándose hacia una de las calles que salían de la misma. Tras una breve vacilación, el resto lo siguió. Chris trotaba al lado de Selena, quien le lanzaba miradas cada poco tiempo para comprobar si estaba bien. Él agradecía su preocupación pero, en el fondo, estaba hecho un lío.

Eva estaba viva. _Viva_ , maldita sea; ¿cómo demonios había logrado una cura para su enfermedad? La última muestra del virus-D se había gastado en David, en salvarlo de aquel virus que Hunk le había inoculado… Eva tendría que darle muchas explicaciones y no pensaba dejar que se fuera por las ramas.

Además, estaba el hecho de que, al haber aparecido, había despertado todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, que creía que había perdido al conocer a Selena pero que, horrorizado, había descubierto que aún tenía. Seguía enamorado de ella, pero también de Selena. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora?

Kenji giró a la derecha y echó a correr hacia un edificio de tamaño medio, con un aspecto un tanto destartalado. Se detuvo delante de la puerta, rebuscando en una de sus mochilas de combate, y trasteó con lo que parecía ser un candado. Abrió la puerta y retrocedió para dejarlos pasar, cubriendo las espaldas a sus compañeros. Una vez todos hubieron entrado, los siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, apoyando el hombro derecho en la puerta, con el arma en alto, y escuchando los posibles ruidos del exterior.

Cinco minutos después, suspiraba levemente y se apartaba de ella, enfundando su arma. Se dirigió hacia una mesa que había en la sala, dejó el rifle apoyado en la pared y sacó un pequeño ordenador portátil, del tamaño de medio folio, y lo puso encima de la misma. Lo abrió y tecleó en él con rapidez, luego se llevó la mano a la radio y habló:

— _Oi, Kuroi-chan_ –la llamó. Por primera vez, Chris se preguntó qué significaba eso de «Kuroi-chan»–. ¿Estás ahí? No logro verte por las cámaras… _hai_ , ya te veo… estamos todos en el « _Palace_ » así que vente cagando leches, _daijoubu_? Avísame cuando estés cerca. Corto.

Suspiró profundamente, y se sentó en una silla de dudoso aspecto seguro. La madera gimió y Chris pensó que se rompería y el joven se caería al suelo; pero la silla aguantó. Decidido a obtener respuestas, se acercó a él.

—No voy a responderte a ninguna pregunta que me hagas –dijo Kenji, clavando la mirada en Chris–. Eso es asunto de Eva.

—Sabías que iba a preguntarte sobre ella –afirmó Chris, cogiendo otra silla y sentándose a su lado–. ¿No vas a responderme a ninguna pregunta?

—No, si está relacionada con ella –respondió Kenji, centrándose en el pequeño ordenador–. Por lo demás, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Qué significa eso de « _Kuroi-chan»_? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Kenji rió de buena gana antes de responder, sin mirarlo.

—« _Kuroi_ », en japonés, significa « _negro_ » –explicó Kenji, sin dejar de reír–. Odiaba que la llamara así, pero ahora ya no le molesta tanto.

—¿Cuánto hace que sois compañeros? –preguntó Chris. Quería saber todo cuanto pudiera del pasado de Eva.

—Pues… –Kenji frunció el ceño, pensativo, levantando la mirada del ordenador para fijarla en la pared que tenía delante–… unos seis años y medio, creo. Ella trabajaba sola pero me encargaron que fuera compañero suyo –rió entre dientes, volviendo al ordenador–. No le gustó ni un pelo.

—Si hablas tan bien nuestro idioma, ¿por qué mezclas palabras en japonés?

—Es una mala costumbre –explicó Kenji–. En Japón, mi hermano y yo mezclábamos palabras en otros idiomas para que nadie pudiera seguir nuestras conversaciones. A Eva no le gusta nada, así que lo hago siempre que puedo. Me gusta hacerla rabiar –añadió al ver la expresión de Chris–. Aunque corro el riesgo de que me rompa un brazo o algo así… –frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza–. Sí, estoy aquí… _daijoubu_ , lo haré.

Se levantó y cogió el rifle y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero se apostó en la ventana, se acomodó el arma en el hombro y vigiló por la mira telescópica el exterior. Chris lo miró con curiosidad pero fue Selena quien habló.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? –le preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Vigilo para cuando venga Eva –respondió él, sin volverse–. No quisiera tener que recoger sus restos con una espátula. Si esa cosa decide venir detrás de ella, vamos a tener problemas…

—¿Qué es, exactamente, esa cosa? –preguntó Óscar.

—Es… difícil de describir… adelante, _Kuroi-chan_. Cinco segundos, sí. ¿Cuento yo o cuentas tú? De acuerdo. _Go_ … _yon_ … _san_ … _ni_ … _ichi_ …

Abrió la puerta de golpe, clavó una rodilla en el suelo y se volvió a colocar el rifle en el hombro, apuntando a todo a su alrededor. Chris vio, a través de la ventana, a Eva correr hacia el edificio y entrar como una exhalación. Eva sostuvo la puerta y, cuando Kenji entró de nuevo, la cerró de golpe.

—¿Lo despistaste? –preguntó Kenji, mirándola atentamente. Ella sonrió y él gimió al verlo–. Oh, no. _Kouron shinaide, Kuroi-chan_ … ¿te lo has pasado bien? ¿Te has divertido distrayendo a esa cosa? –Kenji parecía incrédulo.

—¡Ha sido alucinante! –respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír–. Tenías que haberlo visto, Kenji: ha destruido una casa de un solo zarpazo y no me ha caído encima de milagro.

—Eres la única que podría encontrar divertido luchar contra _eso_ –gruñó Kenji.

—No seas carca, Kenji –protestó Eva, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro–. Dime, ¿has encontrado algo en las cámaras? –añadió, señalando el ordenador portátil que estaba encima de la mesa.

—No he visto nada porque me he dedicado a buscarte por toda la maldita ciudad, cielo –refunfuñó él, encaminándose hacia la mesa–. Pero no te preocupes, le echaré un vistazo mientras duermes.

—¿Disculpa? –preguntó ella, alzando las cejas con incredulidad–. Yo no he dicho que me vaya a dormir, Kenji.

—¡Oh, sí, ya lo creo que te vas a ir a dormir! –repuso él–. Y ahora mismo, _sara ni_. Necesitas dormir y yo un poco de tranquilidad. Si no tienes sueño, al menos intenta dormir por mí, _hoshii_? Te lo agradecería.

—Y yo te agradecería que dejaras de mezclar tu idioma con el inglés –refunfuñó ella, dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo–. Terminas volviéndome loca.

—Encima que te hago un favor para que aprendas japonés –dijo Kenji, fingiendo estar herido–. _Dame_ , _Kuroi-chan_. Muy mal.

—Ya sé japonés, Kenji.

— Descansa, ¿vale, amor? –le dijo él, con suavidad y una sonrisa.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano y siguió andando. Chris la miró un segundo antes de seguirla.

—Eva, tenemos que hablar.

—Este no es el momento, Chris –respondió ella, sin mirarlo.

—Ahora –insistió él, serio y con firmeza.

Eva se volvió para mirarlo, hizo una mueca y asintió con la cabeza. Chris la siguió por el estrecho pasillo, mal iluminado, y entró con ella en un pequeño cuarto en el que había dos camastros. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y la miró con atención.

—Tú dirás –dijo ella, de mal humor, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre una mesa destartalada.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Eva? –preguntó él, tratando de mantener la calma.

—No sé a qué te refieres –contestó ella, quitándose la escopeta y apoyándola en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré de una manera que lo entiendas –gruñó él, desviando la mirada un instante–. ¿Por qué nos mentiste con tu enfermedad? ¿Por qué jugaste con mis sentimientos y con los de David? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos sufrido los dos por tu aparente muerte?

—No mentí con mi enfermedad, Chris –respondió ella, quitándose el arnés y dejándolo al lado de las gafas–. Me moría de verdad.

—¿Sí? Pues, no tienes pinta de zombi –replicó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Eva suspiró y se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en los muslos y lo miró con atención. Chris sintió que su corazón perdía un latido al sentir la mirada de ella de una manera tan intensa.

—Todo lo referente a cómo conseguí una cura, así como mis razones para actuar y todo lo que he hecho en estos siete años –comenzó a decir ella–, son asunto mío. No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada.

—Es una broma, ¿no? –preguntó Chris, incrédulo–. ¿Tema tuyo, dices? ¿Qué pasa, que lo que sucedió entre nosotros es algo que no significó nada para ti? ¿Simplemente te cansaste de mí y del resto y nos abandonaste?

—Más o menos, sí –respondió ella, con serenidad e indiferencia.

—Has jugado conmigo, Eva –murmuró él, herido, con los ojos entrecerrados–. Y con David. ¿No tienes ningún remordimiento?

Por los ojos de Eva cruzó una sombra de dolor, pero se esfumó demasiado deprisa para que Chris pensara que había sido real.

—No, no tengo ningún remordimiento –asintió ella–. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. Y, ahora, si no te importa, tengo cuatro horas de sueño y quisiera aprovecharlas.

Se echó en el camastro y le dio la espalda. Chris la miró unos segundos antes de estallar.

—¡Maldita sea, Eva! ¿Qué cojones te pasa? –exclamó, enfadado–. No te comportas como la que eras… no eres la misma… y, ¿qué pinta Wesker en todo esto?

—Chris, lárgate, ¿quieres? –gruñó ella–. Quiero dormir, aprovechar el poco tiempo que tengo para ello.

Chris soltó un suspiro exasperado, indignado y cabreado. Muy cabreado. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el pomo de la puerta.

—Muy bien. Que descanses –gruñó de mal talante.

Abrió la puerta y salió de la sala dando un portazo. Eva suspiró y se enjuagó dos lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

Cuando Eva se despertó sintió que alguien le había puesto una manta algo raída por encima. Supuso que habría sido Kenji; siempre estaba pendiente de ella, se preocupaba muchísimo por su estado, tanto emocional como físico.

Eva suspiró. Sabía que si quería podría haber algo entre ella y su compañero porque ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero Eva estaba aún confusa. Sabiendo que Chris seguía vivo no era capaz de empezar nada nuevo con otra persona, aunque esa persona fuera Kenji, quien era una buena persona; simpático, amable y, pese a todas las tonterías que decía, serio; y, por supuesto, estaba interesado en ella, él mismo se lo había dicho­ un año después de que comenzaran a trabajar en equipo. Al principio, no aprobaba que le hubieran asignado un compañero pero, cuando conoció a Kenji, supo que se llevarían bien y le agradeció a Trent el que lo hubiera elegido.

Meneó la cabeza y se levantó, se puso el arnés y cogió la escopeta. La miró unos segundos y decidió que quería recuperar su rifle; la escopeta estaba bien, por supuesto, pero prefería utilizar un rifle: ponía las cosas más difíciles si estaba a escasa distancia de su objetivo.

Salió del pequeño habitáculo y caminó, bostezando, hasta la sala donde había dejado a Kenji mirando el ordenador. Y allí fue donde lo encontró. Sonrió y se acercó a él, en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. Allí, tirados en el suelo, estaban Chris, Selena, Lucía y Óscar, durmiendo encima de algunas mantas. Se detuvo en el rostro de Chris, observándolo con atención.

Tenía el cabello algo más largo de lo que recordaba; no se había afeitado en unos días, pero aquella barba desaliñada le quedaba muy bien, dándole un aire aún más atractivo que el que había visto hacía siete años; ya no estaba tan delgado, tenía mucho más músculo y supuso que habría ido más al gimnasio. En resumen, estaba mucho mejor que cuando lo vio algunos años atrás.

—¿No les has dicho que hay unos camastros ahí detrás? –preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Kenji.

—Vaya, _konnichiwa_ , cielo–saludó él, volviéndose para mirarla–. No te había oído llegar.

—No serías capaz ni de oír una bomba si te cayera al lado cuando te enganchas al ordenador –repuso ella, con una sonrisa de cariño–. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Pues nada, de momento –contestó él, girándose hacia el ordenador de nuevo–. Más de lo mismo: criaturas y aldeanos. De Wesker, ni rastro –se volvió hacia ella, que se había acercado a él y miraba por encima de su hombro la pantalla del portátil–. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Bastante bien –respondió ella, sin mirarlo–. Es como si hubiera dormido más de cinco horas…

—Has dormido cinco horas y media, cariño –Kenji rió entre dientes. Ella lo miró enfurruñada–. No me mires así, _Kuroi-chan_. Llevas más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, quería que descansaras. Aunque no te preguntaba por eso –añadió, mirando de reojo a Chris.

—Estoy bien –suspiró ella.

—¿Seguro? No lo pareces –apuntó él, mirándola con atención y preocupación–. Quizá deberías decirle la verdad, Eva, ¿no lo has pensado?

—No es buena idea –dijo ella, desviando la mirada de su compañero–. Está mejor así, de verdad. Ahora es feliz; esa chica, Selena, lo ha hecho feliz y no soy quién para arrebatarle esa felicidad.

—Oye, me da igual que él sea feliz o no –gruñó Kenji, cogiéndola por la barbilla y moviéndosela con suavidad para que ella lo mirase–. Pero no me es indiferente si tú no eres feliz. Deberías hablarlo con él, decirle la verdad. Te quitarás un peso de encima y serás más feliz, aunque no estés con él –ella desvió la mirada, con los ojos brillantes y él suavizó su expresión. Soltó su mentón y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla, sin levantarse de la silla–. Ven aquí… lo siento, Eva, de verdad. No quería ser tan duro contigo. Pero sabes que tengo razón.

—Lo sé –susurró ella, con la voz ahogada, dejando que él la abrazara y rodeando su cabeza con los brazos, tiernamente–. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir, Kenji. Sé que estas situaciones te hacen daño…

—No te preocupes, Eva –sonrió él–. Aunque quisiera poder ir más allá contigo, soy feliz así.

—Eres un buen chico, Kenji, de verdad –dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y la voz le tembló ligeramente.

El detalle no le pasó inadvertido al joven, que se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se derrumbó y lloró amargamente y en silencio en el hombro de él, reconfortada por su gesto. Sabía que aquello no le hacía ningún bien a Kenji, pero también sabía qué él era consciente de todo aquello. Y le agradecía el apoyo que le daba.

—¿Estás mejor? –susurró él, mirándola a la cara.

Ella alzó la vista y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca. Eva lo miró a los ojos, con muchísima ternura, y Kenji se sorprendió al notarlo. Nunca había visto aquella emoción en los azules ojos de su compañera. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, sin poder evitarlo, con el corazón a mil y la respiración desacompasada. Creyó, por un momento, que ella se apartaría, que lo rechazaría, que lo golpea-ría por su atrevimiento… pero no se movió, como si esperase que él siguiera. Cuando sus rostros se rozaban y sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, ella susurró:

— _Ichido_.

Y cerró los ojos cuando los labios de él acariciaron los suyos con la ternura y el anhelo que sabía que tendrían. Eva perdió el control y aferró el cabello de su compañero con pasión, casi con urgencia; y se arrimó más a él. Kenji la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo un poco más hacia sí, separándose un segundo para coger aire y volviendo a besarla mientras los labios de Eva lo buscaban.

De repente, ella se separó de él de forma brusca y apoyó la frente en su hombro, suspirando exasperada.

—Maldita sea, Kenji –gruñó ella, en voz baja–. ¿Por qué no me has detenido? Sabes que esto te hace daño, joder.

—No tanto como crees –rió él, bajito.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó ella, alzando la mirada y clavándola en sus ojos, atenta.

—Digamos que ya no eres la única en mi mente, cielo –sonrió Kenji, con picardía–. Eres la primera, por supuesto, pero no la única –como ella no entendía decidió aclarárselo–. Me refiero a la chica que acompaña a Redfield.

—Me alegro de que al menos no sigas obcecado conmigo –Eva trató de sonreír pero no lo logró. A pesar de todo, Kenji agradeció el gesto–. Aunque no será fácil que se fije en ti. Chris es un gran partido, ¿eh?

—Ya estás mejor –señaló él, sin dejar de sonreír–. Es agradable ver cómo te animas, en serio. Odio que estés triste, ya lo sabes.

Eva iba a responder cuando Óscar se removió entre las mantas, levantando un brazo para frotarse los ojos. La joven se separó de Kenji con suavidad y recogió el rifle que él había dejado junto a la pared.

—Voy a salir –le informó–, necesito que me dé el aire. Si Óscar no se levanta, despierta a alguno de ellos y que te releve. Así podrás irte a dormir.

Se alejó de él, con el rifle en la mano, y salió del edificio. Kenji no la retuvo ni la dijo nada: sabía que no se iría muy lejos porque necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado, tanto con él como con Chris.

Kenji se acercó al ordenador y tecleó para poner en pantalla las cuatro cámaras que tenía alrededor del edificio en el que estaban. Luego se dirigió hacia Óscar y lo zarandeó con suavidad. El joven protestó pero se levantó, parpadeando con lentitud y somnolencia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó.

—Vas a relevarme –le informó Kenji, con una sonrisa–. Necesito _nemuru_ un poco. Tienes que estar atento a _mina_ lo que se mueva en las pantallas del portátil, y que no se te pase ningún _oto_ extraño que oigas fuera de la _ie_. Si tienes algún _mondai_ o algo así, me despiertas. Estaré, por ese pasillo, en la primera _tobira_ a la _hidari_.

—Deja de mezclar las palabras, demonios –gruñó Óscar–. Me vuelves loco…

—Tú estate atento a lo que ocurra en la pantalla del ordenador –rió Kenji, alejándose de él–. Y despiértame si pasa algo.

—Espera, ¿dónde está Eva?

—Ha salido a tomar el aire. No tardará en volver.

Kenji salió de la sala y se encaminó hacia la habitación, dejando a Óscar al cargo de todo. Esperaba que Eva regresara en seguida, no porque no se fiara de ellos, para nada, pero estaría más seguro si su compañera estaba cerca.


	9. Recuerdos

Eva subió a la azotea del edificio, trepando por uno de los canalones del edificio que habían elegido como uno de sus muchos refugios en aquel pueblo de mala muerte. A todos esos refugios les habían puesto nombres de otros edificios que conocían para poder referirse a ellos sin que hubiera ninguna confusión, así como a algunas calles a las que también habían puesto nombre: La 5ª Avenida, el Barrio de Shibuya, los Campos Elí-seos… todos aquellos nombres les ayudaban a planear huidas e incursiones.

Se recostó, con un suspiro, contra el pequeño murete que bordeaba la azotea y miró al cielo estrellado que estaba sobre ella. Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde; la aparición de Chris en aquel lugar había echado por tierra todo lo que tenía en mente. Después de seis años trabajando con Kenji y cinco años y medio sabiendo que él la quería más allá de la amistad, Eva había decidido hacer caso a sus propios sentimientos y comenzar algo con Kenji, iba a decírselo tras aquella misión…

Volvió a suspirar. No pensaba retractarse de su decisión. Él estaba con aquella chica, Selena, y era feliz con ella. Había hecho su elección y ella no iba a hundirse en la agonía por ello.

Miró las estrellas, distraídamente, y recordó el momento en el que Trent eligió a Kenji como su nuevo compañero…

—¡Maldita sea, Víctor! –Eva abrió la puerta del despacho con brusquedad y gritando–. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?!

Víctor Gregson levantó la mirada de los papeles que tenía delante y la fijó en la joven que acababa de entrar en su despacho. Suspiró para hacer frente a uno de los ataques de ira de la joven.

—Eva, por favor, no grites de esa manera –dijo, con suavidad–. Desequilibras la tranquilidad reinante en todo el piso. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que he hecho para enfadarte de nuevo?

—¡Un compañero! –gritó ella, de nuevo, dando vueltas por el despacho como una fiera enjaulada–. ¡No necesito un compañero! Trabajo muy bien sola, ¿sabes?

—Eva, nos « _conocemos_ » desde hace un par de años –comenzó a decir Víctor, lentamente–, eres la mejor agente que tengo y te tengo en gran estima. No somos amigos, pero somos algo más que simples compañeros y, por tanto, me preocupo por ti. Desde que decidiste fingir tu muerte, algo que no aprobé ni aprobaré jamás, no has tenido amigos y, ni mucho menos, una pareja.

—Y has decidido hacer de Celestina para mí, ¿verdad? –gruñó ella, de muy mal humor–. No quiero que te metas en mi vida personal, Trent. Así que deja de hurgar en ella, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Por supuesto, Eva –dijo él, con tranquilidad–. Pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que ese chico va a ser tu compañero –ella lo asesinó con la mirada–. Créeme, Eva, vais a llevaros bien.

—¡Argh! –soltó ella, abriendo la puerta de golpe para salir–. Me la vas a pagar, Víctor, te lo aseguro.

Eva cerró la puerta de golpe y Víctor Trent sonrió mientras volvía la mirada a los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

—Pero, ¿cómo se atreve a meter las narices en mis asuntos? –refunfuñaba ella mientras caminaba por un pasillo poco transitado, de camino a la zona de entrenamiento de la Escuadra Especial. Estaba cabreada y necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera y una misión de entrenamiento era lo único que lograría apaciguar su mal humor.

Avanzó hacia el enorme edificio, dando grandes zancadas y soltando maldiciones contra Trent. Le agradecía que le hubiera dado trabajo y que la hubiera ayudado en fingir su muerte, pero no estaba tan en deuda con él como para que se tomara aquellas libertades con ella.

— _Konnichiwa!_ –exclamó una voz masculina cerca de ella.

Eva se volvió para ver a un joven algo más alto que ella, robusto, con el cabello de color negro y recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, con gafas de sol, sonriendo abiertamente y caminando hacia ella.

—¿Es a mí? –gruñó ella, de mal humor.

—¡Claro! –asintió él, deteniéndose a su altura–. Eres Eva Black, ¿no? _Watashi no namae wa_ _Kenji Shiba_ _desu_ , soy tu nuevo compañero.

—Genial –mustió Eva, dándole la espalda y echando a andar de nuevo–. Por mí puedes volver por dónde has venido, no necesito un compañero. Y menos uno que no tiene ni idea de hablar inglés…

—Tu jefe no dice lo mismo –opinó Kenji, caminando junto a ella–. Dice que necesitas compañía. En el buen sentido de la palabra, por supuesto. Lo que me recuerda que deberíamos tener alguna misión de entrenamiento para adaptarnos, ¿no te parece? Además, hablo perfectamente el inglés, por si tienes curiosidad.

—No, no tengo curiosidad y no vamos a ser compañeros –repitió ella, entrando en la sala de tiro y cogiendo algo de munición para su arma–. Además, hoy estoy de un humor de perros así que, si no quieres recibir un balazo, debe-rías marcharte.

—¿Usas una Desert Eagle? –rió Kenji, mirándola con atención–. No deberías usar un arma con tanto calibre siendo tan enclenque: podrías hacerte daño, ¿ _wakarimasu_?

Eva no le contestó, se limitó a cargar su arma y a apuntar a una de las dianas, sosteniéndola con una sola mano. Disparó las siete balas de un tirón, acertando en el centro de la diana. Kenji abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver su puntería.

—¡Joder! –silbó él–. Retiro lo dicho, ¿dónde has aprendido a disparar así? Y, ¿dónde metes la fuerza para soportar el retroceso?

—Llevo disparando con ella desde los dieciséis años –respondió ella, algo más tranquila, mientras volvía a cargarla–. Supongo que es la costumbre lo que hace que pueda aguantar el retroceso. En cuanto a la puntería –alzó el arma y volvió a disparar las siete balas–, mi padre me enseñó y el disparar a la cabeza durante unos cuantos meses a tope, también ayudó –se volvió hacia él, y lo miró con reproche–. ¿No sabes lo que es la educación? Estar hablando con alguien, además de que estamos en un lugar cerrado, con las gafas de sol puestas es de mala educación. Quítatelas –le ordenó, mirando de nuevo su arma.

—Si eso te hace feliz –Kenji se encogió de hombros y se quitó las gafas de sol, mirándola con gesto burlón–. ¿Está mejor así?

—Siempre es mejor mirar a la gente a los… –Eva dejó de hablar mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sorprendida.

—Todo el mundo tiene esa misma reacción cuando me ven los ojos –rió Kenji a carcajadas–. No es algo muy habitual, lo reconozco. Mis propios padres estaban muy confusos cuando descubrieron el color de ellos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo –murmuró ella, tratando de salir de su asombro. No esperaba que debajo de aquellas gafas de sol hubiera un joven de rasgos orientales con los ojos verdes. Además, eran tan parecidos a los de él…

—Sigo pensando en que deberíamos hacer alguna misión de entrenamiento –insistió él, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared, con gesto despreocupado.

Eva iba a responder cuando alguien llegó corriendo hacia ellos. Una chica joven, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados del cuello, corría hacia ellos con prisa.

—¡Vosotros dos! Tenéis una misión.

—¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Kenji, sorprendido–. ¡Acabo de conocer a mi nueva compañera! Es imposible que la misión salga bien.

—¿Adónde tenemos que ir? –preguntó Eva, enfundando su arma y cogiendo alguna munición para ella.

—Vuestro destino es Argentina –respondió la chica–. Un grupo de radicales ha robado unos misiles llenos de Ántrax y ha amenazado con lanzarlos si no se cumplen sus peticiones. Las autoridades del país han solicitado tu ayuda, concretamente –continuó diciendo mientras señalaba a Eva con la cabeza–. Supongo que habrán oído que eras la mejor en esto.

—Me temo que eso se ha terminado –mustió, malhumorada, echando a andar por el pasillo que tenía delante para salir del campo de tiro–. Ahora tengo que cargar con alguien.

—Te juro que no seré una carga –sonrió Kenji–. Soy el « _finalista_ » de un exhaustivo casting que nuestro gran jefe Gregson convocó para elegirte compañero.

—Es una broma, ¿no? –inquirió ella, mirándolo con pánico. Él se limitó a sonreír más–. ¡Voy a matarlo en cuanto vuelva de la misión! Si me ha visto cabreada ahora me verá _muy_ cabreada.

—Pues espero que tenga reservado un billete a algún país extranjero como China –rió Kenji–. Con tanta gente no lo encontrarías nunca.

—Te sorprendería saber lo bien que encuentro a las personas que me propongo buscar –gruñó ella­, sin abandonar su mal humor mientras Kenji volvía a reír.

Un año después, Eva se presentó en el despacho de Gregson. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar que le dieran permiso. Gregson la miró con una curiosa expresión en la cara, una mezcla de sorpresa, intriga y desconcierto.

—¿Qué te trae por mi despacho que no vienes gritando como de costumbre?

—Supongo que debería disculparme –gruñó ella, desviando la mirada.

—¿Por no armar jaleo? –preguntó Gregson, alzando las cejas en gesto de desconcierto–. Debo agradecerte que entres así en lugar de hacerlo dando voces: te recuerdo que me gusta el silencio… y tú quieres pasar desapercibida. Ahora, ¿puedo saber por qué quieres disculparte?

—Kenji ha resultado ser un buen compañero –admitió ella con un suspiro. Gregson sonrió–. Te pido disculpas por haberme enfadado y te agradezco que lo hicieras.

—Necesitabas a alguien apoyándote y él me pareció el más indicado –respondió él, sin dejar de sonreír–. Espero que os hagáis buenos amigos, es lo que realmente necesitas, Eva. Quién sabe, igual se convierte en algo más… –añadió él, sonriendo aún más.

—No te pases, Trent –le advirtió ella, alzando el dedo índice mientras salía del despacho–. Pasa unas buenas vacaciones.

—Lo mismo te digo –la despidió él, meneando la cabeza de buen humor.

Eva bajó a la planta baja, donde se encontró a Kenji dando voces delante de uno de los mostradores. Frunció el ceño por la sorpresa, caminando hacia él, mientras la chica que lo atendía se alejaba mirando unos papeles.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? –le preguntó cuando estaba a un par de pasos de él–. No es normal que te enfades tanto; de hecho, no es normal que te enfades en general…

—¡ _Kuroi-chan_! –exclamó él, sorprendido– ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de hablar con el mandamás –señaló a su espalda con el dedo pulgar–. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? Creía que habías cogido vacaciones.

—Y las he cogido, _Kuroi-chan_ –gruñó él, volviéndose hacia el mostrador vacío y apoyando los codos en él–. Pero tras todo un año viviendo en la residencia de la BSAA ahora me dicen que no tienen sitio para mí. Resulta, no sólo frustrante, si no también increíble.

—Te he dicho más de un millón de veces que no me llames « _Kuroi-chan_ » –refunfuñó ella–. ¿Qué se te ha perdido en la residencia? Creía que tenías casa.

—Sí, en Hokkaido –respondió él, sin mirarla–. Y no me compensa ir cada poco a ella, el dineral sería inmenso. Por eso me he quedado en la residencia de la sede norteamericana. Pero ahora han debido de llegar más reclutas y no tienen sitio para mí.

—No tenía ni idea –dijo ella, desconcertada ante aquel nuevo dato. Frunció el ceño antes de seguir hablando–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podrías haberte quedado en mi casa…

—Es una broma, ¿no? –bufó él, mirándola a los ojos, con la ironía pintada en el rostro–. Eva, no somos amigos, al menos por tu lado. Dime, ¿por qué tendría que habértelo dicho? –volvió la mirada hacia el mostrador, esperando que la recepcionista regresara–. Sólo estás pendiente de ti misma, no te importa lo que le ocurra al resto del mundo.

Eva parpadeó, herida. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero no pudo evitar hiperventilar levemente.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Kenji –murmuró. Él bufó de nuevo, irónico–. ¡Hablo en serio! Me alegro de tenerte como compañero. ¡Y por supuesto que te considero un amigo! Supongo que no lo he demostrado mucho, lo reconozco, y eso sólo es culpa mía. Pero no te considero una carga ni nada por el estilo, como creí que sería al principio… de hecho, creo que ahora no sería capaz de llevar a buen puerto una misión yo sola…

Kenji giró la cabeza para mirarla cuando la recepcionista se acercaba de nuevo a él, pero Eva había desviado la mirada. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si fuera a llorar. El joven suspiró.

—¿De verdad me consideras un amigo?

—Un buen amigo –corrigió ella, alzando la mirada para mirarlo–. Aunque no soporto que mezcles las palabras. Sigue en pie mi oferta –añadió.

—¿No me meterás una bala en una pierna por no fregar los platos o por portarme mal?

—Sólo si das mucha guerra –contestó ella. Kenji sonrió y se volvió hacia la chica, que esperaba impaciente a que Kenji la hiciera caso.

— _Doumo arigatou_ , pero ya tengo dónde dormir. Felices vacaciones.

Cierto día, Eva preparó y recogió su equipo. Luego bajó al salón, donde Kenji estaba viendo la tele con aire distraído. Tenerlo como compañero de casa no había sido tan malo como había pensado; era muy atento y responsable con todo y había sido toda una sorpresa ver que se le daban tan bien algunas tareas domésticas como cocinar o planchar.

—¿Vas a algún lado? –preguntó él, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla en cuanto entró en la sala.

—He oído que hay una misión en Laos –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Va a ir un equipo de veteranos y quiero acompañarlos.

—Pero si estás de vacaciones –señaló él, frunciendo el ceño con sorpresa–. ¿Cómo vas a irte de misión en tu tiempo libre?

—Siempre lo hago –repuso ella, dándose media vuelta para salir–. Cuida de la casa en mi ausencia, no estaré fuera más de semana y media.

—Espera, Eva –la retuvo él. Ella se volvió, sorprendida, porque había usado su nombre en lugar de su apodo–. No voy a dejar que te largues a una misión cuando estás de vacaciones. Y no es porque me viera obligado a acompañarte para estar tranquilo. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste unas vacaciones en condiciones, sin misiones ni nada de eso? –ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero no logró darle una respuesta exacta–. Ya me parecía –suspiró Kenji, agachándose para coger el equipo de ella–. Se acabaron las misiones en tu tiempo libre. Desde ahora te mostraré lo que se puede hacer de vacaciones…

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, _Kuroi-chan_ –sentenció él–. De momento, cámbiate de ropa. Nos vamos a cenar y al cine.

Y aquella no había sido la última vez que habían salido a cenar y al cine. Eva agradeció a Kenji el esfuerzo por demostrarle que había más formas de pasárselo bien que yendo de misión. Cuando se terminaron sus vacaciones, Kenji se instaló en casa de Eva de manera definitiva y a ella le gustó tenerlo cerca. No había sabido que se sentía tan dependiente de él hasta que se lo encontró en el mostrador de la recepción de la BSAA. Muchas veces, mientras cenaban o comían, comentaban las misiones que habían realizado o hablaban de cosas irrelevantes y a Eva le gustaba tener aquellas conversaciones tan normales, sin zombis de por medio.

—Dime, ¿qué vas a ponerte para esa fiesta de etiqueta que se celebra en la sede? –preguntó él, una noche, mientras cenaban.

—Nada –respondió ella, sorprendida, alzando la mirada de su plato.

—¿Piensas ir desnuda? –soltó él, sonriendo–. Entonces tendré que dejarme caer por allí…

—No voy a llevar nada porque no voy a ir –gruñó ella.

—¿No? Creía que ibas a acompañar a Brian Shore –preguntó Kenji, confuso.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién… quién te ha dicho eso?

—Es lo que se rumorea en el equipo Alfa 2 –respondió él–. Pero, por lo que veo, es mentira.

—¡Por supuesto que es mentira! –exclamó ella, indignada. Luego bajó el volumen de la voz al recordar que estaban en un restaurante–. Cuando lo vea le voy a dar tal lección que no volverá a caminar en su vida…

—No veo porqué le has rechazado –comentó Kenji–. Es un buen partido: inteligente, carismático, guapo, atlético y con un historial brillante. Aunque no tanto como el tuyo o el de ese tal Christopher Redfield del que todo el mundo habla –Eva entrecerró los ojos ligeramente pero Kenji no se dio cuenta–. Creo que deberías salir con Shore.

—No es una buena idea –negó ella.

—Eva, es un buen partido. Además, ¿cuánto hace que no estás con un hombre? Seguro que casi tanto como desde tus últimas vacaciones. Ya va siendo hora de que vivas la vida, ¿no te parece?

—No puedo, Kenji. No puedo dejar que me vean más de lo necesario, quiero pasar desapercibida.

—¿Por qué tanto secreto? –inquirió él, irritado.

—Te lo contaré algún día –respondió ella.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, Eva –susurró él, dolido–. No te pido que me cuentes toda tu vida, pero me gustaría saber algunas cosas; como, por ejemplo, porqué no puedo hablar de ti a nadie que no sean las personas que Gregson y tú hayáis elegido.

—Kenji, no puedo… –comenzó a decir ella, pero su compañero la interrumpió:

—No te preocupes… da lo mismo.

Pero ella sabía que no era así. Kenji no hacía muchas preguntas y no insistía demasiado en ciertos aspectos, pero le gustaba saber las cosas para poder atenerse a las consecuencias. Eva sabía que algún día tendría que contárselo, sino todo, parte de lo que sucedía. Y no podía ir retrasándolo porque aquello repercutiría en su amistad con Kenji.

Terminaron de cenar y se encaminaron hacia el coche sin mediar palabra. Eva sabía que Kenji aún estaba molesto con el hecho de que ella no se lo había contado. Siguió en su «huelga» de no hablar durante casi todo el trayecto y Eva se encontró echando de menos el parloteo continuo de su compañero, así que decidió romper el silencio.

—Dime, Kenji –comenzó a decir. Él ni si quiera se inmutó–, ¿vas a ir a esa fiesta de etiqueta?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿No hay ninguna chica que quiera ir contigo? –preguntó ella, con cierto tono burlón–. ¿O es que no te gusta ninguna?

—No me apetece ir –respondió él, con cierta sequedad–. Y sí que me gusta una chica, ya que sientes tanta curiosidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién?

—Te lo contaré algún día –respondió él, con cierto sarcasmo.

Ella captó claramente que le devolvía sus palabras. Y se sintió tremendamente herida al oírselas decir. No sabía por qué últimamente se sentía tan bien con Kenji, ni por qué aquellas cosas que él decía le hacían daño.

Detuvo el coche delante del garaje de su casa y apagó el motor. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y vio que Kenji se removía para salir del coche. Entonces, Eva tomó una decisión.

—Hace unos cinco años entré a trabajar como miembro de STARS. Dos años después de mi ingreso, uno de los jefazos me mandó a una misión encubierta a Lisboa, a una instalación de la empresa farmacéutica llamada Umbrella –comenzó a decir mientras Kenji se volvía para mirarla. Ella respiró profundamente y se lo contó todo. Cómo habían entrado en las instalaciones; cómo se habían hecho con las muestras; su enfermedad; sobre David, Chris y el resto… todo, incluso sus motivos para actuar como lo hizo.

—Ahora que ya lo sabes todo, supongo que no querrás quedarte más tiempo bajo el mismo techo que una persona tan despreciable como yo –terminó de decir ella, con una amarga sonrisa en los labios y sin dirigirle la mirada–. No te culparé si mañana mismo le dices a Gregson que me busque otro compañero…

Kenji no había dicho nada durante todo el relato. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa y aún estaba digiriendo todo lo que ella le había contado. Finalmente, salió del coche y cerró la puerta tras de sí, en completo silencio. Eva cerró los ojos, sabiendo que su relación con Kenji se había dado por terminada.

De repente, la puerta de su lado se abrió y su compañero la sacó de allí con cuidado, cerró la puerta del coche y la abrazó con fuerza, obligándola, con suavidad, a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Kenji… ¿qué… qué haces? –preguntó ella, parpadeando confusa.

—Llora –le ordenó en un susurro–. Llevas años reteniendo todo eso, es hora de dejarlo salir.

Ella no dijo nada pero se dio cuenta de que él llevaba razón. Y rompió a llorar en su hombro como no había llorado en mucho tiempo. Kenji la tranquilizó con palabras suaves mientras ella se desahogaba y cuando finalmente ella se separó un poco de él, con la cara llena de lágrimas, Kenji se las secó con el pulgar.

—Muchas gracias, Kenji –susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos–. Estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Me alegro –sonrió él. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el añadió–. ¡Vaya! Es la primera sonrisa real y sincera que veo en tu rostro desde que nos conocemos. Eso quiere decir que estás mucho mejor de lo que pensaba…

—¿Me dirás ahora quién es la afortunada de poseer tu amor? –soltó ella, de repente.

Kenji se movió en el sitio, incómodo, pero ella no lo notó.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Eva –murmuró él, desviando la mirada–. Te prometo que te lo diré, pero no ahora.

Se separó de ella, dispuesto a avanzar hacia la entrada de la casa, pero ella lo retuvo por el brazo.

—Vamos, Kenji, somos amigos. Prometo no reírme.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora –dijo él, sin mirarla aún–. Te lo diré, Eva, pero no ahora. Deja que pasen unos días…

Entonces ella tuvo un momento de lucidez y comprendió lo que él quería decirle sin querer.

—Kenji, tú… –susurró, casi sin voz–… tú, ¿estás enamorado de mí? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde nuestra primera misión –respondió él, relajándose un poco.

—Pero eso… ¡eso es mucho tiempo, Kenji! –exclamó ella, sorprendida y acercándose más a él–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Para qué? –Kenji se encogió de hombros–. Sólo pensabas en ti y daba la sensación de que te era una enorme carga… supuse que si te lo decía le dirías al jefazo que te cambiara de compañero. Y no quería alejarme de ti.

Ella no contestó pero sintió un impulso que no tenía desde hacía años. Y comprendió porqué se sentía tan bien con su compañero, porqué le dolían las palabras sarcásticas que le dirigía en algunas ocasiones. Se había vuelto a enamorar.

Alargó la mano y cogió el rostro de Kenji por la mandíbula inferior, obligándolo a mirarla. Él lo hizo, sorprendido, ella se acercó aún más a él y se puso de puntillas, apoyándose en su hombro. Kenji la cogió por la cintura con suavidad, inclinó el rostro hacia el de ella y la besó con suavidad. Apenas lo hizo, Eva aferró su rostro, atrayéndola hacia ella mientras Kenji hacía lo mismo con el cuerpo de ella.

Se separaron un segundo para coger aire y volvieron a unir sus labios. Kenji la apoyó en el coche y besó su cuello, acariciando su cuerpo con las manos. Ella suspiró y rió entre dientes.

—Kenji, tenemos vecinos, ¿sabes?

Él se unió a sus risas mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

Eva suspiró, y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del murete de la azotea. Después de aquello, ella le había explicado a Kenji que aún no estaba preparada para una nueva relación y él no sólo le había dado tiempo, sino que le había ofrecido la posibilidad de su «compañía» cuando ella lo necesitase. Eva había aceptado, haciéndole la misma oferta. De esa manera habían pasado todos aquellos años y, por primera vez desde aquella noche, ella estaba preparada para empezar algo con Kenji. De hecho, se había cortado el pelo para dar fe de que comenzaba una nueva vida… aunque Kenji había protestado con aquella decisión: adoraba el cabello largo que ella tenía.

Una pequeña lucecita a su izquierda llamó su atención. Se incorporó y se acomodó el rifle al hombro, mirando por la mira telescópica. Frunció el ceño al descubrir cuál era su procedencia.

—Mierda –gruñó.

Se llevó la mano a la radio y llamó a Kenji, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Maldijo a su compañero en silencio y fue cambiando de canal para coger la frecuencia de los compañeros de Chris.

—Eva, ¿eres tú?

La voz de Chris la sobresaltó y descolocó un poco, pero se recompuso enseguida.

—¿Dónde diablos está Kenji? –le preguntó–. Necesito hablar con él. Dile que se ponga la maldita radio.

—Está durmiendo –respondió la voz de él.

—Pues dale una buena patada en el culo y que se levante –gruñó ella–. Tenemos problemas.


	10. Tiny Tiger

—Oye, Kenji. Eva quiere hablar contigo.

El joven se removió en el camastro y refunfuñó medio dormido. Apenas ha-bían pasado dos horas desde que se había acostado y no estaba seguro de haber dormido lo suficiente.

—¿De qué quiere hablar ahora? –preguntó con un murmullo a la persona que le había despertado.

—No tengo ni idea –respondió la voz de Chris–. Ha dicho que te pongas la radio y que tenemos problemas.

— _Kouron shinaide_ –gruñó él, colocándose la radio en la oreja izquierda y encendiéndola–. ¿Qué pasa, _Kuroi-chan_?

—Nos han descubierto, Kenji –respondió ella–. Cierra todas las entradas a la casa y sácalos por el túnel.

—¿Y tú? –preguntó él, incorporándose de golpe, sin ser consciente de que Chris aún seguía allí, prestando atención a todo lo que decía–. No pienso dejarte aquí, ni pienso dejar que vayas sola a ningún lado. Ya hice la vista gorda esta tarde… o ayer, no sé realmente en qué día estoy ya…

—Cuando tengas todo asegurado, abre una puerta y entraré por ella, ¿vale? Ah, y dile a los demás que cojan nuestra frecuencia de radio, no tengo ganas de estar buscando la suya cada vez que quiera hablar con ellos.

— _Totemo ii desu_ –asintió Kenji, levantándose de la cama. Vio a Chris delante de él, con una expresión seria y supo que estaba esperando información–. No voy a repetir las cosas dos veces, así que te lo contaré junto al resto.

Salieron de la sala y se reunió con el resto del equipo. Respiró con profundidad, para armarse de valor, y los miró con atención.

—Vale, escuchad –todos se volvieron hacia él con expresión seria. Estaba claro que habían oído a Eva–. Como supongo que habréis oído decir a Eva, tenemos problemas. Los habitantes de esta ciudad nos han encontrado y se dirigen hacia aquí, así que vamos a cerrar todas las entradas a la casa para que no puedan entrar fácilmente aquí. Luego nos iremos pro el túnel que hay debajo de la casa.

—¿Hay un túnel debajo de la casa? –preguntó Lucía, sorprendida–. ¿Habéis construido un túnel?

—Ya estaba hecho –respondió Kenji–. Supongo que los habitantes de esta casa lo usarían para comunicarse con el otro edificio. La conclusión que Eva y yo hemos sacado es que esto era una tienda y los dueños querían tener cierto acceso al local.

»Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Quiero que, antes de ponernos a asegurar el recinto, cojáis la frecuencia que Eva y yo usamos. No vais a poder contactar con nadie fuera de la ciudad, hay alguna clase de inhibidor que bloquea las señales de radio hacia el exterior, pero deja que las radios funcionen dentro de la ciudad. Así podremos estar todos en contacto por si sucede algo. Nosotros usamos el canal nueve.

Cuando todos hubieron seleccionado el canal de frecuencia en las radios, Kenji los mandó a sellar puertas y ventanas mientras que él dejaba una a sin sellar para que su compañera pudiera entrar.

De vez en cuando, Kenji dirigía miradas furtivas hacia Selena, la compañera de Chris. La chica le gustaba y le daba la impresión de que tenía un carácter fuerte. Por supuesto, siempre le gustaría más Eva, pero no por ello tenía que llevar una vida sin más relaciones. Hasta aquel momento, los dos habían tenido una relación un tanto extraña. No era una relación formal, de hecho, él había estado con alguna que otra mujer de manera esporádica, pero siempre que Eva lo necesitaba, ya fuera como apoyo moral o porque buscara su calor una noche en concreto, él la había acompañado siempre. Y ella había hecho lo mismo, siempre que él la necesitara, ella no había dudado en ir con él. Pero ahora sabía que ella tenía un dilema muy grande en mente: estaba enamorada de dos hombres. Y él no quería presionarla. Siempre había respetado su reticencia a actuar de cierta manera.

—Hemos terminado de sellar toda la zona, Kenji –le informó Selena, mirándolo a los ojos–. Sólo queda esa ventana, ¿la sellamos también?

—No, aún no –respondió él–. _Kuroi-chan_ , la casa está totalmente sellada. Te he dejado libre la ventana del lado este.

—¿La más pequeña de ese lado? –preguntó ella.

 _—Hai_ , esa tan pequeña. Supongo que no tendrás problemas en entrar, te he visto colarte por sitios más pequeños –agregó, mirando la ventana con desinterés.

—Sí, como aquella vez en Taiwán… –rió ella–. Menudo susto te di al aparecer en aquel calabozo.

—No me lo recuerdes –gruñó él–. Oye, ya recordaremos viejos tiempos, pero baja aquí, ¿quieres? Me estoy poniendo malo…

—Pues el médico eres tú –se burló ella. Kenji bufó–. Ya bajo, apártate de la ventana.

Kenji obedeció y, segundos después, Eva atravesaba limpiamente el pequeño agujero.

—¿A qué distancia están? –preguntó Kenji.

—Están bastante lejos, pero quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible –respondió ella, caminando hacia un armario un tanto desvencijado y abriéndolo de golpe–. Quiero, además, llegar al siguiente refugio. No es muy recomendable estar a la intemperie de noche… –comenzó a sacar lo que parecían ser cajas de munición y a guardárselas en una mochila que llevaba en la zona lumbar. Se volvió hacia el resto–. Supongo que necesitaréis munición, ¿verdad? Es ese armario de ahí hay algo de nueve milímetros. Si utilizáis otro tipo de munición, tendréis que coger una de las pistolas que hay allí porque sólo tenemos munición para la nueve milímetros y para mi mágnum.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Eva? –preguntó Chris, mientras el resto cargaba sus armas con rapidez y se guardaba algo de munición.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué cuando llegamos a la ciudad no nos atacaron hasta que los marines se largaron? –preguntó él–. ¿Por qué esperaron tanto?

—No tenemos tanto tiempo como para ponerme a explicarte eso –repuso ella, cerrando el armario y encarándose con Kenji–. Cierra esa ventana, Kenji; no la dejes abierta. Te lo contaré cuando estemos en el siguiente refugio.

—¿A qué distancia está? –preguntó Selena.

—A una hora, corriendo –respondió Kenji, sellando la ventana que Eva le había mencionado.

—¿Es una broma? –preguntó Selena–. ¿Cómo podéis tener los refugios tan lejos los unos de los otros?

—Pues es el más cercano –rió Kenji–. El que está más lejos es a unas dos horas. La ciudad es grande pero nosotros somos rápidos. Quien dice una hora, dice media. No sé a qué velocidad sois capaces de correr, así que hago la estimación redondeando hacia arriba. Esto ya está, _Kuroi-chan_.

—Muy bien –Eva crujió los nudillos de las manos y el cuello–. Vámonos.

Salieron de la sala y Eva abrió una trampilla muy bien disimulada en el suelo, los hizo pasar a todos, siendo ella la última en entrar. Bloqueó la trampilla para que no fuera fácil de abrir y los alcanzó en unos pocos segundos. Kenji se volvió hacia ella cuando estuvo de nuevo a su altura.

—¿Cogiste el detonador? –le preguntó–. Porque a mí se me ha olvidado.

—Tranquilo –dijo ella–. Lo tengo yo.

—¿Para qué queréis un detonador? –preguntó Óscar, entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

—Para volar un par de puntos clave de este túnel y que no puedan seguirnos –respondió Kenji–. No te preocupes, no se nos caerá encima; tan sólo provocará un par de desprendimientos, nada más. Lo suficiente como para que podamos escapar y llegar al siguiente refugio.

Avanzaron por el túnel, corriendo al trote, hasta que, de repente, dieron contra una pared. Selena la palpó, sintiendo que se le venía el mundo encima al saber que no había salida.

—Maldita sea –gimió, frustrada–. Estamos acabados: nos alcanzarán y matarán. No hay salida.

—No seas ingenua –mustió Eva, avanzando entre ellos y trepando un poco por una escalera escondida en un pequeño recodo. Hizo algo y bajó casi enseguida–. No parece haber nada ahí arriba –informó–. Sube primero, Kenji, y asegúrate de que es seguro, ¿quieres? Cuando lo hayas hecho, avísame y bloquearé el camino.

—Hecho.

Kenji subió por la escalerilla y Eva les indicó que lo siguieran. Una vez arriba, Selena y el resto del equipo ayudaron a Kenji a registrar la casa. Era grande, mucho más grande que el edificio que acababan de abandonar; y también estaba en peores condiciones: llena de polvo y con tablas rotas en algunas partes del suelo. Los muebles estaban destartalados y, aparte de suciedad, el edificio estaba vacío.

—Esto está limpio, Kenji –dijo Selena, en voz baja, por la radio.

—Eso es lo que parece –respondió Kenji–. Regresad todos aquí, a la trampilla.

Selena regresó junto a Kenji, esperando que el resto de sus compañeros se reuniera con ellos. El compañero de Eva miraba a su alrededor con ojo experto, vigilando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ladeando la cabeza ante el más mínimo sonido que oyera. Por primera vez, Selena pudo verlo con atención: era mucho más joven que Eva o Chris, pero algo mayor que ella; tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada y los ojos de color verde, parecidos a los de Chris pero algo más pálidos. Resultaba chocante ver a alguien como él tener unos ojos como aquellos cuando lo normal era que fueran de colores castaños o negros. También se dio cuenta de que era guapo para ser japonés o chino, que no lo tenía muy claro.

—Oye, Kenji, ¿eres chino o japonés? –le preguntó, de repente. Oyó una risita debajo de ella y supo que Eva se estaba riendo por su pregunta; frunció el ceño en su dirección e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Comenzaba a odiar a aquella chica y no sólo por el daño que le había hecho a Chris.

Por su parte, Kenji había girado la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido. Alzó las cejas y abrió un poco los ojos antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—¿Tanto nos parecemos a ojos de los occidentales? –preguntó, divertido–. Supongo que sí, puesto que a nosotros todos nos parecéis iguales –rió entre dientes y regresó la mirada a la habitación contigua, registrándola por si apare-cían problemas–. Soy japonés. Tenemos los ojos algo más grandes que los chinos…

—Me debes una cena, Kenji –dijo la voz de Eva por las radios. El tono de voz empleado sugería que estaba contenta–. Te dije que te lo acabarían preguntando.

—Cariño, recuérdame que no vuelva a hacer una apuesta contigo –suspiró Kenji, divertido.

—Siempre dices lo mismo –repuso ella, con una carcajada–. Pero creo que lo haces para ganarte una cena conmigo…

—No seas tan creída, _Kuroi-chan_ –rió Kenji–. Además, no necesito una apuesta para poder cenar contigo. Es algo tan simple como presentarme con la comida en tu cuarto, y ya sabes lo lejos que está de mi habitación…

—Cinco metros con treinta centímetros –contestó ella. Kenji abrió la boca para responder pero Eva no había terminado–. Los conté antes de dejar que vinieras a vivir conmigo. Quería tenerte vigilado…

—¡¿Vigilado?! –bufó Kenji, con una enorme sonrisa–. ¿Qué creías que te iba a hacer?

­—A mí, nada –rió ella–. Era por si se te ocurría traer a una fulana a mi casa sin permiso o algo así. Y si hubieras querido hacerme «algo», ya podrías irte olvidando de perpetuar el apellido Shiba…

Mientras Kenji reía a carcajadas, Lucía y Óscar aparecieron por la puerta de su derecha, y Chris no tardó en aparecer en la sala con ellos. Kenji se agachó delante de la apertura del pasadizo, poniéndose en cuclillas y apoyando los codos en los muslos.

— _Kuroi-chan_ , cielo –llamó a su compañera. La aludida asomó la cabeza para mirarlo–. El edificio está vacío, así que deberíamos irnos.

—Cinco segundos –dijo ella, desapareciendo de nuevo.

—Vamos yendo hacia la puerta –dijo Kenji, con el arma en alto y echando a andar–. Estad atentos y preparaos para correr durante un rato…

Apenas llegaron a la destartalada puerta, Eva se reunió con ellos. Llevaba en la mano lo que parecía ser el detonador de las cargas que habían puesto en el túnel; en la otra mano llevaba la espada que hasta aquel momento estaba en su espalda.

—¿Estáis listos para echar una buena carrera? –les preguntó sin mirarles, abriendo un poco la puerta y echando una ojeada fuera–. No parece haber nada raro. Vamos, todos fuera.

Salieron del edificio en silencio y Eva se volvió hacia Kenji, seria.

—Ve tú delante para guiarlos, ¿vale? Yo cerraré la marcha y haré detonar esto. Tranquilo –sonrió cuando él abrió la boca para protestar–, no me quedaré quieta.

Kenji la miró unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza, algo dubitativo. Selena observó a los dos jóvenes y supo que tenían algo más que una simple relación de compañerismo o amistad. La preocupación que Kenji mostraba hacia su compañera era demasiado… personal para ser fruto del bien de la misión. Miró a Chris y lo vio desviando la mirada de Eva, centrándola en su arma, que estaba comprobando en aquel momento. Parecía deprimido y a Selena se le partió el corazón al verlo. Sabía que tenía que estar pasándolo francamente mal con todo aquello.

—Vamos, _hitobito_ –Kenji interrumpió sus pensamientos con suavidad al hablar en un susurro–, es hora de irse.

Echó a correr al trote por entre las calles y ellos lo siguieron. Tal y como ha-bía dicho Eva, no se quedó atrás, sino que siguió con ellos a una distancia algo mayor. En un momento dado, se produjo un ligero temblor en el suelo y Selena supo que Eva había hecho detonar las cargas del túnel que habían utilizado.

— _Oi, Kuroi-chan_ –susurró Kenji por la radio cuando llevaban casi diez minutos corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kenji? –respondió ella, en el mismo tono.

—¿Oyes eso?

Pasaron unos escasos segundos antes de que ella contestara.

—Sí, Kenji, lo oigo –repuso ella, con un tono extraño en la voz.

Selena aguzó el oído pero no oyó nada. ¿De qué diablos estarían hablando aquellos dos? ¿Sería alguna clase de código secreto entre ellos? Selena no lo creía, si quisieran hablad de algo que no quisieran que ellos oyeran elegirían otro canal de comunicación o utilizarían el japonés. Entonces, ¿a qué se refería Kenji? A su alrededor no se oía nada, sólo había un completo silencio.

Una lucecita se encendió en la mente de Selena. ¡Claro, no se oía absolutamente nada! Aquel silencio reinante era antinatural, a eso era a lo que Kenji se refería. Selena se puso alerta, para estar lista en el caso de que sucediera algo de manera repentina.

Un rugido espeluznante resonó en la noche. Kenji se detuvo en el acto y Lucía tropezó con él. El joven japonés se volvió para mirar a Eva, quien observaba su alrededor con mucha atención.

—¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Lucía, viendo las caras de preocupación de Kenji y Eva.

—Creo que es _Tiny Tiger_ –murmuró Kenji–. ¿No habíamos acabado con él?

—No, Kenji –respondió Eva–. Que cayera por aquel barranco no implica que muriese –la oyeron suspirar–. Deberíamos darnos prisa, si nos alcanza o nos encuentra, estamos perdidos.

—¿Quién es _Tiny Tiger_? –preguntó Óscar, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ahora no hay tiempo que perder –gruñó Kenji, volviendo a colocarse en cabeza–. Luego responderemos a todo lo que queráis pero este no es el mejor momento para ello.

Reanudaron la carrera, atravesando calles y rodeando casas destartaladas y con algunas paredes y ventanas rotas. Por primera vez, Selena se dio cuenta de que el pueblo era más grande de lo que pensaba y que algunas calles ascendían en cuesta, como si estuvieran subiendo una colina o algo parecido.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. No recordaba que el pueblo estuviera cerca de colinas o montañas… ¿O sí? En aquellos momentos, su mente estaba algo abarrotada de preguntas sin respuesta como para poder decidir si había o no montañas alrededor.

Un rugido espeluznante, grave y a un volumen nada despreciable, sonó a su espalda. Selena lo reconoció como el rugido que Kenji había atribuido a algo llamado _Tiny Tiger_ pero, por el rugido, de pequeño no tenía nada.

El rugido se repitió, esta vez más cerca, y una casa saltó en pedazos de astilla al ser golpeada por algo. Cuando los cascotes cayeron al suelo y la nube de polvo se hubo disipado, Selena pudo ver un poco de _Tiny Tiger_. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Debía de medir, por lo menos, ocho metros y medio de alto por otros tantos de largo. Tenía el cuerpo esbelto, delgado y cubierto de pelo. Caminaba con suavidad y sigilo sobre cuatro enormes patas de felino y en la boca abierta tenía los colmillos más grandes y más afilados que jamás hubiera visto. Sus ojos, de color ámbar, miraban a su alrededor con atención, en busca de alguna clase de movimiento, desde los más de seiscientos metros de distancia.

Selena tuvo ganas de echar a correr pero alguien la retuvo del brazo. Al volverse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Eva, quien la sujetaba con suavidad al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.

—No nos conviene hacer movimientos bruscos –dijo, haciendo que su voz resonara por los auriculares como un susurro–. Es muy rápido y si echamos a correr nos alcanzará en nada. Tenemos que avanzar despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido porque tiene un oído muy sensible.

Selena asintió y Eva la soltó con suavidad, volviendo la mirada hacia lo que era _Tiny Tiger_. En aquel instante, Selena supo porqué le habían llamado «Tiger»: su parecido con los tigres de bengala era impresionante, tenía hasta las rayas oscuras en el pelaje…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando Óscar la empujó con suavidad para que echara a caminar. Se movieron con sigilo durante más de quince minutos, alargando así el tiempo que utilizarían en correr hasta el siguiente refugio.

Cuando Selena iba a suspirar de alivio al ver que aquella criatura se alejaba de ellos con paso elegante, Chris tropezó con algo, provocando que un bidón de metal cayera rodando por el camino, metiendo un ruido demasiado audible. Selena sintió cómo _Tiny Tiger_ se volvía hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Kenji y Eva gritaban por las radios que echaran a correr.

Guiados por el joven japonés, corrieron calle arriba mientras oían cómo el enorme tigre avanzaba hacia ellos a grandes pasos, destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—Kenji, voy a distraerlo –dijo la voz de Eva–. Trata de llevarlos al refugio, ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero, Eva –soltó Kenji–. No vas a irte a ningún lado. No quiero que pongas tu vida en peligro de nuevo para distraer a las criaturas de Wesker; ¿me has oído? No pienso dejar que…

Se interrumpió cuando vio a su compañera pasar delante de todos ellos a la carrera, empuñando el rifle de asalto. Kenji soltó toda una parrafada en japonés y, por el tono en que lo dijo, Selena dedujo que se trataba de unas cuantas maldiciones.

Vio a Eva subir de dos saltos al tejado de una casa, con una agilidad increíble, y posicionarse en la azotea, comenzando a disparar contra _Tiny Tiger_ con gran puntería.

Avanzaron un trecho hasta llegar a algo parecido a un mirador, donde Kenji se asomó y llamó a Eva a voces a través de la radio mientras ellos se acercaban un poco a él. Lucía y Óscar estaban a punto de llegar cuando una de las casas estalló en pedazos al ser golpeada por _Tiny Tiger_ , lanzando trozos de madera y otros materiales por los aires, cayendo alrededor de ellos.

—¡Eva! ¡Vuelve ya, demonios! –gritaba Kenji–. Estamos todos ya a salvo, no hace falta que sigas ahí. ¡Haz el favor de venir ya, cojones!

—Ya voy, pesado –gruñó ella, guardando el rifle e incorporándose un poco.

—¡Detrás de ti, Eva! –gritó, entonces, Kenji, apoyándose con fuerza en el murete de aquella especie de mirador.

La joven se volvió para ver cómo _Tiny Tiger_ se abalanzaba sobre ella, con la boca abierta de par en par y con las garras afiladas en su dirección.

La casa quedó destrozada cuando la enorme criatura cayó sobre ella, levantando una nube de cascotes y polvo. _Tiny Tiger_ alzó la cabeza cuando un agudo silbido resonó en la noche; la criatura salió corriendo en aquella dirección, dejando los restos de la casa intactos.

—¡Eva! Eva, ¡contesta, por favor! –gritaba Kenji por la radio. En su voz se percibía claramente una nota de pánico–. ¡Vamos, _Kuroi-chan_ , no puedes hacerme esto, joder!

Por los auriculares de la radio sólo se pudo oír un pesado silencio como respuesta.


	11. Ruptura

Kenji bajó la cabeza, abatido, antes de suspirar profundamente. Meneó la cabeza con lentitud y se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. Selena estuvo segura de que ni siquiera había reparado en ellos hasta ese mismo momento pero la mirada de Kenji se quedó clavada en Chris, quien tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

El joven japonés entrecerró los ojos antes de acercarse a él de un par de zancadas.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! –gritó, agarrando a Chris por el cuello de la camiseta–. Os dijimos que tuvierais cuidado, que no hicierais ruido; pero tenías que tropezar, ¿verdad? ¿¡Y se supone que tú eres uno de los mejores agentes de BSAA!? Si no hubieras sido tan patoso, Eva aún estaría viva, ¿sabes?

—Claro que lo sé –repuso Chris, sin alterarse–. Y no tienes ni idea del dolor que llevo dentro.

—¡Me importa una mierda tu dolor! –exclamó Kenji, soltando a Chris de manera brusca–. ¡Ojalá fueses tú quien estuviera debajo de todos esos cascotes en lugar de ella! –hizo una breve pausa para coger aire–. Debería dejarte aquí tirado para que te matasen, pero no lo pienso hacer. Más vale que le reces a la memoria de Eva a menudo porque es gracias a ella por lo que vas a salir de aquí. Si no fueras… si no hubieras sido importante para ella, no me molestaría en tener que salvarte el culo.

Chris iba a decir algo cuando una voz débil y cansada se le adelantó.

—En lugar de decir tonterías deberías estar ayudando a Óscar a curar a Lucía, Kenji. Se supone que tú eres médico, ¿no?

Kenji se volvió para ver a Eva subiendo por la cuesta hacia aquel extraño mirador; iba cubierta de polvo y no llevaba el rifle. El joven japonés corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola en la cabeza y en la frente, donde apoyó la suya al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Selena vio que Chris hacía un amago de acercarse a la joven, pero que desviaba la mirada para no ver la escena.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! –susurró Kenji. Debía de haber dejado abierto el canal de comunicación–. ¡No vuelvas a cometer semejante locura, ¿vale?! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he pasado? Pensaba que no volvería a verte…

—Lo siento, Kenji –se disculpó ella, con suavidad, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa–. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Sabes que no lo vas a cumplir –rió él, nerviosamente al tiempo que enterraba sus manos en el corto cabello de ella–. Siempre estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por los demás, y es algo admirable pero… no quiero que lo tomes como algo normal, ¿vale?

Ella no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Kenji, he perdido el rifle –soltó, repentinamente, con un tono de culpabilidad. Él se separó un poco de ella y la miró con horror.

—¡A la mierda el rifle! –casi gritó él–. ¿Qué importa un maldito rifle, Eva? Me importas tú, no el rifle, ¿está claro?

—Ve a ayudar a Óscar con Lucía –dijo ella, sentándose en el murete–. Creo que su herida parece ser grave.

—Pero… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kenji, preocupado, inclinándose sobre ella–. ¿No tienes nada roto?

—Estoy cansada, nada más –respondió ella, haciendo un gesto airado con la mano–. Salir de debajo de una casa en ruinas cansa, por si no lo sabías. Si me ocurre algo o me siento mal, no dudes en que marcaré tu número de teléfono…

Kenji se incorporó, con una media sonrisa, y se volvió hacia Óscar, quien estaba inclinado sobre Lucía. La joven estaba sudorosa y jadeaba, haciendo gestos de dolor. Selena se preguntaba qué le pasaría cuando vio que tenía un enorme trozo de madera atravesado en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que sangrara abundantemente. Óscar estaba quitándole la correa a una de las cantimploras que llevaba y colocándola justo encima de la herida para detener la hemorragia. Lucía apretó los dientes al sentir el apretón.

—Déjame a mí, soy médico –dijo Kenji, arrodillándose a su lado.

Óscar se volvió hacia él, pálido como la cera, para mirarlo unos breves segundos antes de centrarse en su compañera.

—Tengo la carrera de medicina hecha –respondió él–. Un máster, la de enfermería y la de cirugía. No me menosprecies por mi aparente juventud, ¿vale? Pero te agradezco la ayuda.

Kenji asintió y ayudó al joven a realizar las primeras curas a Lucía. Estuvieron hablando de quitarle el trozo de madera pero, finalmente, desistieron.

—Es demasiado complicado extraérselo aquí –dijo Kenji, levantándose y ayudando a Óscar a cargarse a la joven en la espalda–. Sin un equipo médico se desangraría o podría perder la pierna.

—¿Y qué propones hacer, Kenji? –preguntó Eva.

El joven se volvió para mirarla. Al parecer, su compañera se había acercado a ellos mientras habían estado ocupados.

—Deberían quedarse en el refugio hasta que encontremos un medio de sacarlos de aquí –respondió Kenji–. Creo que el salvar a Lucía es nuestra mayor prioridad, ¿no te parece?

—Claro –asintió Eva–. Tengo tiempo de matar a Wesker. La zona está limpia, no hay nadie cerca así que quizá deberíamos ir a _esa_ zona, Kenji.

—¿Hablas en serio? –su compañero frunció el ceño–. Dijiste que no era buena idea ir allí.

—No, dije que no era recomendable ir allí –puntualizó ella–. Son cosas distintas. Es un lugar aislado, al que sólo se puede acceder con dos llaves. Hay agua limpia y comida, es lo más parecido a un hotel de cinco estrellas en un porrón de kilómetros a la redonda. Es el lugar indicado para que Óscar y Lucía esperen nuestra ayuda.

Kenji asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar. Antes de seguir, se volvió hacia Óscar.

—Si necesitas que te relevemos para cargar con ella, dilo –le dijo, seriamente–. Y si necesitas parar por cualquier cosa, dilo también, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedes callado.

—Vale, de acuerdo –respondió Óscar, sujetando con fuerza a Lucía.

Reanudaron la carrera, esta vez corriendo algo más despacio para que Óscar pudiera seguirles el ritmo. Atravesaron el pueblo, subiendo por cuestas y trepando por algunos puntos rocosos hasta que, finalmente, Kenji se detuvo.

—¿Por qué nos paramos? –preguntó Selena, poniéndose de puntillas para mirar por encima de Chris.

—No lo sé –respondió su compañero–. No parece haber nada ahí delante… aparte de la montaña, claro.

—Dejadme pasar, por favor –pidió Eva, caminando deprisa por el borde del camino, muy cerca de un precipicio. Se detuvo a la altura de Kenji y rebuscó en su equipo para sacar una especie de amuleto de color verde–. Toma, Kenji, la segunda llave. Yo regreso a la retaguardia, ¿vale?

—Preferiría que te quedaras conmigo –repuso él–. Quizá sea el lugar más seguro en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, pero no quita para que alguien o algo haya podido entrar.

—Está bien –repuso ella, desenfundando el arma–, entraré contigo.

Vieron a Kenji colocar el amuleto que Eva le había dado, y otro de color amarillo, en dos agujeros labrados en la roca. Cuando los hubo colocado, los apretó un poco y un ligero temblor estremeció la montaña.

La roca que tenían delante se deslizó lenta y pesadamente hacia la izquierda, dejando un oscuro agujero delante de ellos; Selena se pregunto qué clase de lugar sería al que iban. Eva sacó una linterna y echó a caminar por el túnel que se abría mientras Kenji se quedaba en la retaguardia, a la espera de que se cerrase la puerta. Óscar respiraba pesadamente pero cuando Chris se ofreció para relevarle, él se negó.

Unos metros más adelante, el túnel se abría y salieron a lo que parecía ser el exterior; a pesar de que se respiraba aire fresco, Selena no pudo ver el cielo, sólo la más absoluta negrura encima de ellos. Eva los guió a través de aquella oscuridad total hasta lo que parecían ser unos edificios. Se metió en uno de gran tamaño y, de repente, se iluminó todo el lugar.

Selena parpadeó, aturdida. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que había luz eléctrica; iluminando una entrada enorme, casi tan grande como medio apartamento suyo. Estaba bellamente decorado, con estatuas y motivos tribales, pero daba la sensación de llevar abandonado años.

—¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Chris.

—En un complejo de Umbrella –respondió Eva, encaminándose hacia unas escaleras–. Óscar, si haces el favor de seguirme, te llevaré a una sala donde puedes dejar a Lucía.

El joven la siguió y ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Selena se volvió hacia Kenji, quien estaba guardando uno de los talismanes en su mochila.

—¿Es un complejo de Umbrella? –preguntó Selena.

—Sí, pero está abandonado –respondió Kenji, quitándose el chaleco de kevlar y las mochilas de combate, quedándose sólo con la pistola de nueve milímetros–. Eva y yo lo encontramos la semana pasada y lo usamos un par de días, para poner en orden todo este jaleo y entender ciertas cosas.

—¿Por qué hay un complejo de Umbrella aquí? –preguntó Chris, caminando un poco por la enorme entrada.

—Porque estaban investigando con algo llamado «Virus Progenitor».

Chris y Selena se volvieron al oír la voz de Eva descendiendo por las escaleras. Al igual que Kenji, se había quitado prácticamente todo el equipo salvo el arma y la enorme espada.

—Este sitio es seguro –dijo ella–. Podéis quitaros parte del equipo. Nadie va a entrar aquí.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –inquirió Selena, algo desafiante.

—Umbrella podía ser inmoral, pero no era gilipollas –respondió Eva, recogiendo el pequeño emblema que Kenji le tendía y guardándoselo en un bolsillo del pantalón–. Creó esa cerradura tan complicada para que nadie pudiera entrar aquí. Aunque hicieran copia de estos medallones, no pueden copiar el microchip que tienen dentro. Es como una huella dactilar: no hay dos iguales.

—¿Responderás las preguntas que te quiero hacer? –preguntó Chris, con frialdad.

—Depende de la pregunta –Eva se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia una de las puertas y abriéndola–. Kenji, sube a ayudar a Óscar con Lucía; los he dejado en la zona médica. Chris, si quieres que te responda, acompáñame: tengo hambre y odio tener que hablar con el estómago vacío. También puedes acompañarnos, Selena.

Selena dio un respingo cuando Eva se dirigió a ella de una manera tan directa. Estaba convencida de que la chica no se acordaba de su nombre. Los acompañó hasta lo que parecía ser una cocina y Eva sacó una lata de conservas de melocotón en almíbar y la abrió, sentándose en la encimera.

—¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó, mientras comía–. Por cierto, si tenéis hambre, sólo tenéis que abrir ese armario. Coged lo que queráis.

—No tengo hambre, Eva –repuso Chris; ella volvió a encogerse de hombros–. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?

—Aquí han pasado muchas cosas, Chris –respondió ella–. Sé más concreto, por favor.

—¿Por qué los ciudadanos no nos atacaron hasta que los marines se fueron?

—Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar: Wesker no quiere que ningún gobierno husmee por aquí –dijo ella, centrándose en la lata que tenía en la mano–. Si hubiera dado la orden de que mataran a cualquier persona ajena al poblado, hubieran atacado a los marines, provocando la llegada de más de ellos e implicando al gobierno estadounidense. Por eso esperó tanto tiempo para dar la orden. Si moría gente de la BSAA enviarían más, pero no era lo mismo que si se trataba de un país. ¿Me explico? –añadió, frunciendo el ceño, dubitativa.

—Sí, lo has hecho –asintió él.

—¿Qué es eso del «Virus Progenitor»? –preguntó Selena, sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa.

—No lo tengo muy claro –reconoció ella–. Pero parece que es un mutágeno muy parecido al T. Puede que sean primos o hermanos; quizá los padres de Trent sacaran el virus-D del virus Progenitor –se encogió de hombros por tercera vez–. Aún no he tenido tiempo de buscar esa clase de información, pero sé que procede de una planta que crece en ciertas condiciones. Creo que aquí había un, eh, asentamiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de dichas plantas. Por eso puede estar este complejo aquí. Aunque lleva más de una década en desuso.

—Pero tiene luz eléctrica –señaló Selena.

—Y agua corriente y potable –añadió Eva–. Supongo que Wesker ha activado los suministros básicos del otro complejo y este ha recibido su parte.

—¿Hay más complejos? –quiso saber Chris.

—Otro más, un total de dos –asintió Eva–. El otro es más nuevo y creo que es de Tricell o de alguna otra compañía parecida. Sea de quien sea, no trama nada bueno si Wesker está de por medio.

—¿Por qué quieres matar a Wesker? –preguntó Chris, confuso–. Teóricamente, a ti no te ha hecho nada malo.

—Si ya se te han acabado las preguntas importantes, Chris, me voy a dar una ducha –soltó ella, bajando de un salto de la encimera–. Llevo cinco días sin ducharme y apesto a animal…

Se encaminó a la puerta, tirando la lata en un pequeño contenedor, y cuando tenía el pomo en la mano, Chris la retuvo con la voz.

—Dime por qué quieres matar a Wesker, Eva –insistió él, acercándose a ella y encarándosela–. Porque si no me lo dices, lo mataré yo.

Eva le mantuvo la mirada serenamente, y suspiró antes de responder.

—Digamos que es parte de un trato.

—¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato? –repitió él, pero ella ya había salido de la cocina–. Eva, ¡espera! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, joder!

La cogió del brazo y ella se revolvió con rapidez; se deshizo de la mano de Chris, alzó una de las piernas y golpeó el pecho de él con el talón, haciendo un giro acrobático y tirándolo al suelo. Una vez que Chris estuvo de espaldas, Eva colocó el pie en la garganta de él, presionando ligeramente.

—No abuses de mi paciencia, Chris –susurró ella­, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa–. Sabes que tengo bien poca.

Él no dijo nada y Eva se alejó de él, subiendo por las escaleras. Selena se acercó a Chris, dando grandes zancadas, y se agachó para ayudarle a incorporarse. El joven parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Estás bien, Chris?

—Sí… sí, eso creo.

—Deberías beber un vaso de agua o algo así –recomendó ella–. Y sentarte, quizá sea lo que mejor te conviene. Yo voy a hablar con Eva.

—No te metas en esto, Selena –dijo Chris, con voz suave–. Por favor.

—No me interesan tus antiguos amores, Chris –repuso ella, con frialdad–. Quiero preguntarle si tenemos que hacer alguna clase de guardia. Nada más. Tú dedícate a recuperarte de ese golpe, ¿quieres?

El joven asintió y Selena lo vio alejarse hacia la cocina. Suspiró cuando desapareció tras la puerta y miró las escaleras que Eva había subido un par de minutos antes.

Aquella chica le caía mal y por varias razones. Había fingido su muerte, causándole un tremendo dolor a Chris; había jugado con los sentimientos del joven; y ahora lo trataba como si fuera escoria, negándole las respuestas que él pedía.

 _Además, está ese maldito carácter de creerse superior_ –pensó Selena–. _No entiendo qué vio Chris en ella… qué_ ve _Chris en ella._

Se corrigió mentalmente. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y caminó, despacio, hacia las escaleras mientras pensaba.

Chris aún quería a aquella mujer. No sabía por qué, habiéndole hecho tanto daño, se empeñaba en amarla, en querer abrazarla y besarla. Él no le había dicho nada pero Selena se había dado cuenta de que Chris _realmente_ quería hacer todo aquello. Por supuesto, Chris también la quería a ella, pero era un sentimiento menos fuerte que el que tenía por Eva.

Abrió la puerta de la sala donde Eva se había metido y casi se arrepintió de hacerlo.

La joven estaba sin camiseta y en pantalones, descalza, delante de la cortina de la ducha. Selena desvió la mirada, para no incomodarla, y se disculpó mientras retrocedía para salir.

—Lo siento –dijo–. No quería…

—Tranquila, no pasa nada –respondió ella, sin volverse. Se había agachado y debía de estar tocando el agua–. A no ser que tengas dos ombligos, no somos tan distintas. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

—Verás, quería preguntarte qué turnos vamos a seguir para hacer guardias.

Eva se volvió un poco para mirarla. Luego sonrió sin malicia, una sonrisa cómplice y normal.

—No es necesario hacer guardias. Nadie puede entrar aquí –respondió Eva–. Ya os lo dije antes: este es el lugar más seguro en ciento y pico kilómetros a la redonda. Por decir un número.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –insistió Selena.

—Kenji y yo quisimos hacer guardias pero nos quedamos fritos durante dos días. Llevábamos casi tres días despiertos –añadió, volviéndose completamente hacia Selena–. Y nadie nos atacó durante ese tiempo. Si aquí hubiera algo que saquear o que Wesker busca, esto estaría patas arriba y en peores condiciones. Créeme cuando te digo que este sitio es seguro. Deberías descansar, tomar un baño y comer algo. Lo necesitarás.

Selena asintió y se iba a marchar cuando algo en el cuerpo de Eva llamó su atención, justo en la cadera, al lado del ombligo.

—Oye, Eva, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –respondió la aludida, volviéndose hacia la bañera e inclinándose de nuevo–. Pero no te aseguro que te responda a todo lo que quieras saber.

—Ese tatuaje que llevas… –comenzó a decir Selena–, ¿te lo hiciste por Chris?

Eva se volvió hacia ella, con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión.

—Este tatuaje me lo hice con dieciocho años, hace más de doce años –respondió ella–. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Chris?

—Chris tiene uno igual en el mismo sitio que tú –contestó Selena–. La misma forma y en el lugar exacto donde tú tienes el tuyo.

—Ya veo –murmuró Eva, mirando a Selena con atención–. No tenía ni idea de que Chris se hubiera hecho un tatuaje, siempre tuve la impresión de que le daban miedo las agujas. En fin… ¿quieres saber algo más?

—No, nada más –negó Selena–. Gracias.

—A mandar –contestó Eva, medio en broma.

Selena salió del cuarto de baño con una decisión tomada. Bajó las escaleras y buscó a Chris en la cocina. Lo encontró sentado en una silla delante de un vaso de agua medio lleno; se volvió al oírla entrar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Eva? –quiso saber.

—Que no hace falta que hagamos guardias –dijo ella–. Que este es el lugar más seguro en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Que deberíamos descansar, tomar un baño y comer algo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo, Chris?

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Selena tomó aire y decidió suavizar un poco su tono de voz.

—Sé que me quieres, Chris, que te gusto y todo eso –comenzó a decir–, y tú a mí también me gustas pero… esto no va a funcionar. Lo que sientes por Eva es demasiado fuerte, no puedo luchar contra ese sentimiento tan potente. Y, lo que es más importante, sé que jamás te querré de la misma manera que tú la quieres a ella, esa dependencia que tienes con Eva es… extraña, insólita. Te ha hecho mucho daño y, aún así, la sigues amando. No lo entiendo… –suspiró–. Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos, Chris. Lo siento mucho.

—No… no puedes… Selena no puedes dejarme –dijo Chris, consternado–. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Tú has aliviado mi corazón…

—Tienes a Eva –respondió ella, con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué? Ya no soy nadie para ella –rebatió él.

—Tú la quieres, y ella aún te quiere –aclaró Selena. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Chris, añadió–. He visto cómo la miras, Chris, y sé que aunque me quieres a mí también, es a ella a quien realmente amas; como ya he dicho, es un sentimiento que jamás había visto. Tienes dependencia de ella, haga lo que haga siempre estás pendiente de ella.

»En cuanto a ella… ese comportamiento hacia ti es demasiado forzado. Se nota que está haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo en aparentar ser lo que no es. No tienes nada más que ver cómo trata a Kenji o al resto de nosotros. Sólo es así de fría contigo; quiere que la odies y la olvides, Chris, porque quiere lo mejor para ti. No sé qué explicación te ha dado acerca de su falsa muerte, o qué razones la llevan a actuar así, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que siente algo por ti. Puedes creerme, Chris, soy mujer.

Salió de la cocina, dejando a Chris meditabundo, pensando en todo lo que ella le había dicho.


	12. Separación

—No tenéis por qué hacerlo –aseguró Óscar, sentado al lado de Lucía.

Estaban reunidos en la habitación donde Eva había aconsejado al joven que dejara a Lucía. La chica no había mejorado, pero tampoco había empeorado; tanto Kenji como Óscar habían dejado claro que no era buena idea moverla con aquella astilla atravesada en la pierna. Habían estado discutiendo durante varios minutos acerca de lo que harían a continuación, y Eva había propuesto que dos de ellos se quedaran con Lucía y Óscar.

—Creo que es lo mejor, Óscar –insistió ella, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos–. No me hace gracia dejarte solo si llegaras a tener problemas.

—¿No decías que este era el lugar más seguro en un mogollón de kilómetros? –preguntó él–. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado para que ahora insistas en que necesitamos protección?

— _Es_ el sitio más seguro –aseguró ella–, frente a los aldeanos y criaturas de tamaño medio. Si _Tiny Tiger_ decidiera acercarse a dar un paseo por aquí, o captara el olor de la sangre de Lucía, no habrá nada que lo detenga.

— _Kuroi-chan_ , deja que el chico se quede solo –dijo Kenji, inesperadamente–. Si cree que puede hacerlo solo, que lo intente. Es listo, sabrá defenderse de cualquier cosa. Además, en el caso de que _Tiny Tiger_ decida acercarse demasiado aquí, siempre podemos distraerlo nosotros.

Eva miró a su compañero con atención antes de suspirar con resignación.

—Está bien, Kenji –se rindió ella–. Que haga lo que quiera pero que mantenga la comunicación con nosotros cada hora. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra Lucía en todo momento; como ya he dicho, es nuestra prioridad ahora.

—Siento… siento tener que haber fastidiado… vuestra misión –susurró la joven, desde la cama en la que estaba postrada. Óscar le había administrado algunos calmantes para que pudiera aguantar mejor el dolor.

—No digas estupideces, Lucía –gruñó Eva–. Si no puedo matar hoy a Wesker, lo haré mañana –Eva sonrió–. No deberías preocuparte por cosas sin importancia. Limítate a mantenerte entera y estable, ¿vale? Así podrás ayudarme a matar a Wesker la próxima vez. ¿Te parece?

—Claro –sonrió Lucía–. Será un placer ayudarte a… matar a ese cabrón.

La sonrisa de Eva se ensanchó aún más y se separó del marco de la puerta, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando al resto del grupo.

—Muy bien –dijo–. Creo que ya va siendo hora de salir del nido.

Abandonó la habitación, seguida por Kenji, quien les hizo un gesto de ánimo a Óscar y Lucía; Chris y Selena los siguieron, imitando a Kenji y dándoles ánimos a los dos jóvenes.

Eva avanzó en cabeza, dejando atrás la instalación de Umbrella y saliendo por la puerta de medallones. Chris no le quitaba ojo, tratando de ver lo que Selena había visto en ella… y se dio cuenta de que su compañera tenía razón. Cuando hablaba con Kenji o con Lucía y Óscar, incluso cuando hablaba con Selena, su tono, sus gestos y su mirada eran diferentes a cuando se dirigía a él. Al fijarse más en ella, se dio cuenta de que le lanzaba miradas esporádicas, miradas que apartaba en seguida, sin ser consciente de que él la había cogido alguna vez mirándolo. Y Chris descubrió, no sin sorpresa, que en aquellas miradas había un sentimiento de profundo amor y de un dolor muy intenso.

Selena tenía razón, Eva seguía enamorada de él.

Avanzaron entre los restos de la casa que casi había matado a Eva y siguieron caminando entre los edificios, bajo la luz del sol. Un par de horas atrás, ha-bía amanecido, iluminándolo todo con su anaranjada luz. Tanto Kenji como Eva habían dejado claro que era mucho mejor caminar durante el día porque los ciudadanos estaban más tranquilos.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó Chris cuando ella lo mencionó.

—Se supone que, aunque esté bajo el control de Wesker, esta ciudad es normal –dijo ella, caminando tranquilamente entre los aldeanos, quienes los miraban de reojo–. Si a algún grupo de marines les da por acercarse al pueblo y son atacados, estaríamos en las mismas que si hubieran atacado a los marines que os trajeron a vosotros. Digamos que estas personas son como robots a los que les han «ordenado» no atacar a nadie durante el día. Supongo que el día que vosotros llegasteis, Wesker estaba echando un vistazo puesto que, lo normal, hubiera sido que los aldeanos no se hubieran movido hasta la noche.

 _Increíble_ –pensó Chris–. _¿Cómo ha podido Wesker hacer algo así? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer que los aldeanos le obedezcan de esa manera? ¿Les habrá prometido algo o será cosa de un virus?_

Recordaba que Rebecca, David y John habían mencionado un tipo de virus que podía hacer a los zombis obedientes. Por supuesto, no era perfecto, los zombis no acataban demasiado bien algunas órdenes por falta de entendimiento y el hecho de que se descompusieran no ayudaba a que pasaran inadvertidos.

—¿Crees que sea cosa de un virus? –le preguntó a Eva.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de puro desconcierto.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Chris –repuso ella, con frialdad–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de «un virus»?

—En la Ensenada Calibán, Rebecca, David y John se encontraron con un científico que había desarrollado una variante del T que convertía en obedientes a los zombis –explicó Chris, sin sentirse ofendido ni dolido por el tono de voz de ella. Ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía, le daba igual cómo se dirigiese a él–. Por eso te pregunto si es posible que sea por un virus el hecho de que los aldeanos obedezcan a Wesker.

Eva desvió la mirada de él, pensativa, para, segundos después, asentir con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Kenji.

—Puede que tenga algo de razón, Kenji –le dijo a su compañero–. Eso explicaría por qué obedecen de esa manera a ese gilipollas. No nos cuadraba el que los hubiera sobornado, pero si extendió cierto tipo de virus por aquí, es comprensible. Además, Wesker es perfectamente capaz de hacer una variante del T.

—¿Es capaz? Quiero decir, ¿tiene los conocimientos para hacer una variante? –preguntó Chris, sorprendido.

—Wesker es un científico, Chris –respondió Eva–. Trabajó con Birkin en el Centro de Formación que Umbrella tenía en las montañas Arklay, donde Rebecca y Billy estuvieron antes de que ella entrara en la mansión. Es un científico bastante bueno, y no conviene subestimarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso sobre Wesker? –preguntó, de nuevo, Chris. Estaba atónito con todos aquellos datos.

—Cuando persigues a alguien, lo suyo es investigar sobre esa persona –replicó ella, reanudando la marcha–. Aunque no ha sido tarea fácil… Hunk me lo puso menos difícil.

—¿Hunk? –preguntó Chris; parecía que sólo abría la boca para preguntar–. ¿Es que Hunk tiene algo que ver con esto?

—Ya he vuelto a hablar demasiado –gruñó Eva, sin detenerse ni volverse hacia él–. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Lucía depende de nosotros.

Chris suspiró con resignación. Estaba dispuesto a que Eva le respondiera a todas sus preguntas; si no era allí, sería en Nueva York, y no descansaría hasta que las viera todas aclaradas.

Doblaron una esquina y entraron en lo que parecía ser una amplia plaza de forma circular, rodeada de edificios de adobe de color arena; algunos aldeanos abandonaron el lugar al verlos entrar y otros se quedaron donde estaban, con la mirada clavada en ellos. A Chris no le gustó ni un pelo todo aquello.

De repente, algo bloqueó el camino a su espalda y cuando se volvieron se dieron cuenta de que eran un montón de piedras de gran tamaño y de aspecto pesado.

 _¿De dónde demonios han salido todas esas piedras?_ –gritó la mente de Chris–. _¡No las vimos al entrar!_

Un rugido, seguido de varios gritos en árabe, los obligó a darse la vuelta para ver cómo un extraño ser entraba en la plaza, rompiendo todo a su paso.

Era muy alto, cerca de seis metros, y era muy corpulento; tenía un ligero parecido a un humano, pero sólo era un _ligero_ parecido. La cabeza era muy pequeña en comparación con el enorme cuerpo, musculoso hasta donde se podía ver, con unos brazos del tamaño y grosor de una enorme columna de mármol; sus manos no eran manos propiamente dichas, parecían, más bien, zarpas de felino con unas uñas de varios metros de longitud. Abrió una boca enorme, en la que perfectamente entraría una persona, para mostrar dos filas de afiladísimos dientes y grandes colmillos en su interior al tiempo que rugía de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? –logró decir Chris, tras digerir una primera impresión.

—¡Maldita sea! –protestó Eva–. Y yo sin mi rifle…

—¿No puedes decirnos qué es? –preguntó Selena a Kenji, logrando desviar la mirada de aquel engendro.

—Realmente no sabemos lo que es –repuso el joven nipón, desenfundando su arma–. Nosotros lo llamamos _Asheu_ , y suponemos que sea algo relacionado con una mutación genética o vírica.

No pudo seguir hablando porque _Asheu_ les lanzó una piedra que había cogido de una casa destrozada por él. el grupo la esquivó con facilidad, moviéndose a un lado al tiempo que desenfundaban sus armas, imitando a Kenji.

—¿Tiene algún tipo de punto débil? –preguntó Chris, casi a voces.

—Claro que lo tiene –repuso Eva, como si fuera obvio–. Dispara a la cabeza.

Chris obedeció y Selena no tardó en unírsele. Las balas impactaron contra la pequeña cabeza de la criatura, pero ésta no parecía sentir nada, ni siquiera hizo un amago de notar las balas. Si ése era su punto débil, Chris no quería ni pensar en su punto fuerte…

Aquel ser alzó una de sus enormes manos y trató de aplastar a Selena mientras recargaba su arma. La joven alzó la mirada en el momento justo en el que la enorme zarpa estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola por completo.

_¡No, Selena, no!_

Antes de que él pudiera lanzarse para salvarla, una figura delgada y rápida como una sombra la apartó del camino mientras la manaza de la criatura chocaba contra el suelo, levantando polvo y trozos de tierra y piedra. Para cuando pudo ver, se dio cuenta de que había sido Eva quien había salvado a Selena. Suspiró, aliviado, mientras reanudaba el tiroteo.

—Kenji, no podemos seguir así –dijo Eva, a través de la radio.

—Ya lo sé, Kuroi-chan –repuso el aludido, tras vaciar un cargador completo–. ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

—Tú tienes las granadas especiales, ¿no? –dijo ella–. Esas con una potencia superior a las de desfragmentación.

—¿Qué pasa con…? –se interrumpió en mitad de la frase para seguir hablando, indignado–. ¡Quítate esa maldita idea de la cabeza, Eva! No voy a dejar que te arriesgues a nada, ¿me oyes? Ya puedes irte buscando otra manera.

—Sólo voy a distraerlo –protestó ella–. Lo único que tienes que hacer es lanzar una granada a _Asheu_. Y fin de la historia.

—«Lanzar una granada» es demasiado amplio –refunfuñó Kenji–. Luego protestas porque no nos explicamos… ¿Dónde tengo que lanzarla?

—Tiene una boca demasiado grande para esa cabeza tan pequeña –se limitó a responder ella.

Chris vio sonreír a Kenji desde lejos al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño objeto de su espalda. Eva se acercó corriendo hacia él, desenfundando la espada que llevaba, y se la tendió a Kenji. El joven la cogió y se acercó la enorme criatura mientras Eva le disparaba para distraerlo. Chris, a pesar de que no tenía muy claro qué era lo que pensaban llevar a cabo­, sabía, de alguna manera, que aquella cosa tenía que estar distraída.

Kenji logró escurrirse por detrás de la criatura, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Una vez que estuvo detrás de _Asheu_ , Chris dejó de verlo, de manera que no supo qué era lo que pretendía hacer con la espada de Eva. No pudo estar distraído mucho más tiempo: aquella criatura requería toda su atención, a la mínima podría aplastarlo con una de sus manazas.

De repente, y sobre la cabeza de _Asheu_ , Chris distinguió a Kenji, con la espada en la mano izquierda. Alzó la espada y la clavó en lo que parecía ser la clavícula de la criatura. Ésta, al sentir el dolor, abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aullando de rabia y dolor. Kenji aprovechó el momento para introducir algo en la boca de la criatura. Segundos después, saltaba hacia el suelo y corría hacia ellos.

—¡Poneos a cubierto! –gritó por la radio–. ¡Fuego en el agujero!

Chris entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir con ello. Echó a correr hacia un coche destartalado que estaba en medio de la plaza, seguido de cerca por Selena y Kenji.

—¡Eva! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Muévete, joder!

Chris se volvió hacia atrás al oír a Kenji gritar a su compañera. La joven estaba agachada, con una rodilla en el suelo y la mano izquierda sobre el pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Se detuvo para correr hacia ella pero Kenji se le adelantó mientras les hacía gestos para que siguieran corriendo. Chris reanudó su carrera, mirando cómo Kenji se detenía junto a Eva y la incorporaba, echando a correr con ella.

Y, entonces, hubo una explosión.

La onda expansiva empujó a Chris y a Selena y los hizo trastabillar. La joven cayó al suelo y Chris se agachó a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando lo hubo hecho, miró a su alrededor, buscando a Kenji y a Eva al tiempo que el cuerpo sin cabeza de la enorme criatura caía al suelo. Fue entonces cuando Chris supo que Kenji había usado una granada para hacerle estallar la cabeza y acabar con aquella cosa.

Los vio un poco más allá; a unos cinco metros del enorme cadáver. Eva volvía a tener una rodilla en el suelo, con la mano sobre el pecho y parecía que estaba jadeando. Por su parte, Kenji estaba acuclillado frente a ella, hablándola mientras se quitaba los guantes sin dedos.

—Vamos –le instó Selena, echando a trotar hacia la pareja.

Chris la imitó y ambos trotaron hacia ellos; cuando llegaron, confirmó que Eva estaba jadeando.

—Eva, escúchame –decía Kenji, con tranquilidad y suavidad–. Relájate, ¿quieres? No te agobies, todo va a ir bien.

—No lo… entiendo –jadeó ella–. Trent dijo… dijo que no volvería… a pasar…

—Eva, amor, dijo que había un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades de que no te volviera a pasar –Kenji sonrió con ternura–. Pero, cielo, soy médico; si no hay un cien por cien de seguridad, no me confío. Ten, tómate esto –añadió, entregándole lo que parecían ser dos comprimidos de algún medicamento.

—¿Qué… es? –preguntó ella, cogiéndolos con una mano temblorosa.

—Es lo que hará que te mejores durante un rato –respondió él, colocándose los guantes de nuevo.

—¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –preguntó ella, tras tomárselos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, amor –sonrió, de nuevo, Kenji–. Si hay una posibilidad del uno por ciento en contra, prefiero prevenir que curar. Nunca mejor dicho.

—Pero esto no arreglará nada –dijo ella, tratando de incorporarse. Kenji la ayudó–. Sin el KARED no haremos nada…

—Te dije que prefería prevenir, cariño –repitió Kenji–. Traje unos cuantos por si acaso, pero no los tengo conmigo; ése ha sido mi único fallo.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Chris, preocupado–. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Eva?

—¿Dónde los tienes? –preguntó Eva a Kenji, haciendo caso omiso de Chris.

—En los refugios que más frecuentamos –respondió él, comprobando su arma; luego miró a su alrededor, pensativo–. Uno de ellos no está muy lejos, así que no tardaré mucho. Buscad un edificio en el que ocultaros hasta que regrese. Cuidad de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Eva trató de acercarse a él, trastabillando. Kenji se volvió con rapidez para sostenerla.

—¿Qué haces? Quédate aquí, ¿vale? –protestó él.

—No voy a dejar que te largues solo, Kenji –gruñó ella–. Voy contigo.

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte de pie –señaló él–. Así que no serías capaz ni de levantar tu arma… aunque se tratase de una Beretta en lugar de tu flamante Magnum.

—Pero… –comenzó a decir Eva, pero Selena la interrumpió.

—Yo iré con él.

Eva se volvió para mirarla, sorprendida. Selena captó su mirada y sonrió.

—No me caes demasiado bien, Eva –dijo, siendo completamente franca con ella–, pero no puedo dejar que la diñes. Te debo una –añadió, señalando el cadáver de la enorme criatura con la barbilla.

Eva entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Kenji.

—No tardes, ¿eh? –le pidió–. Si no está en ese refugio, regresa aquí, no vayas a otro a buscarlo. Por favor, Kenji, no te arriesgues por mí.

—Sabes que lo que me pides es imposible –sonrió él–. Cariño, has arriesgado la vida por mí muchas veces; así que no pienso dejar que la única vez que es al revés, me digas que me quede de brazos cruzados.

Eva abrió la boca para volver a protestar, pero él puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de ella, con suavidad.

—Volveré –prometió. Luego le dio una pequeña caja de cartón blanco–. Si te vuelve a pasar, tómate otros dos pero si no se te pasa, tendrás que aguantar. Si te tomas más de cuatro pastillas al día, podría resultar fatal, ¿lo has entendido? –ella asintió y Kenji se volvió hacia Chris–. Cuida de ella, no dejes que le pase nada y no dejes que haga locuras. Nosotros no tardaremos.

Chris asintió y los vio marchar. No le hacía mucha gracia dejar que se marcharan, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería que Eva se pusiera bien. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no iba a dejar que ella se negara a responder a sus preguntas. Era la oportunidad que esperaba para que ella respondiera a todas sus preguntas.

—Eva –ella se giró en su dirección y le lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de desviarla–, será mejor que hagamos lo que Kenji ha dicho. Busquemos un edificio para escondernos.

Ella asintió y echó a caminar por una de las calles. Bueno, más que caminar parecía que arrastrara los pies. Chris suspiró y se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros. Ella se volvió hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Puedo caminar sola.

—No digas estupideces –refunfuñó él–. ¿Caminar, dices? Pareces un maldito zombi. Aguantaremos más si cargo contigo pero, claro, no quieres que cargue contigo a caballito. Así que tendré que conformarme con llevarte a rastras…

Ella no respondió y él esperó que hubiera notado el tono sarcástico de su voz.

—A la derecha hay un edificio vacío –dijo ella, tras un par de minutos en silencio–. Kenji y yo lo utilizamos una par de veces para escondernos. No es que sea muy seguro, pero es lo que hay.

Chris la guió hasta el edificio que Eva le había indicado. Era de dos plantas y estaba en mejores condiciones que el primero al que llegaron. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con un candado. Eva se removió y le tendió una pequeña llave. Chris la cogió y abrió el candado, entrando en el edificio con Eva junto a él. Cerró la puerta tras él mientras Eva se sentaba en una mesa, con los brazos sobre los muslos y la cabeza gacha.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Chris, acercándose a ella.

—Sí, se me pasará.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué ha ido a buscar Kenji?

—No es asunto tuyo, Chris –respondió ella, con frialdad.

—¡No me jodas, Eva! –gritó, de repente, Chris–. ¡Quiero respuestas! Y no pienso dejar que las dejes sin contestar. Si hoy no quieres hacerlo, lo harás mañana; y si tratas de evadirte, te buscaré, aunque tenga que patearme todo el puto planeta. Ahora que sé que estás viva, puedo dedicar mi tiempo a buscarte.

—¿Por qué tanto empeño, Chris? –exclamó ella, de repente–. ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en saber lo que he hecho?

—¿Por qué? –repitió él, sin dejar de gritar–. Pues porque hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran, Eva. Porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, porque quiero saber y porque… –se detuvo para respirar profundamente–… porque te quiero, Eva. _Aún_ te quiero. A pesar de todo el daño que me has hecho, sigo queriéndote… –se dio la vuelta, confuso–. Supongo que debo de ser masoquista o algo así…

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante unos largos segundos y, a pesar de la situación, Chris no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerase. Finalmente, ella suspiró y cerró los ojos un instante.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas –volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró como lo hacía antes de desaparecer, con aquel amor que él recordaba–. Haz tus preguntas, Chris, será más fácil así que si te lo cuento todo…


	13. Al Fin Respuestas

Chris parpadeó, atónito, sin dejar de mirar a Eva.

—¿Vas a responderme a todas las preguntas que te haga? –inquirió él, sin salir de su asombro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo–. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿a qué viene este cambio?

—No tengo ganas de que me persigas por medio mundo –repuso ella–. Haz tus preguntas, Chris, cuanto antes empecemos, antes terminaremos.

Chris no sabía por dónde comenzar. Tenía un torbellino de preguntas que hacer en la cabeza y quería hacerlas todas a la vez. Respiró con profundidad antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó al fin–. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado Kenji y qué es lo que ha ido a buscar?

—Lo que me ha pasado es una especie de reacción adversa –comenzó a decir ella–. Cuando Trent me dio la muestra del virus-D, sufrí una reacción. Al parecer, curó mi enfermedad pero entró en conflicto con los anticuerpos restantes de la vacuna del T que me inyecté en Suiza. Esa reacción provoca que mis pulmones fallen y que me falle también la vista, en otras palabras, me deja completamente fuera de combate. Trent encontró una manera de evitar que eso sucediera: inventó el KARED, un compuesto que eliminaba los anticuerpos de la vacuna del T y evitaba que éstas entraran en conflicto con el virus-D. Tras un estudio muy exhaustivo, descubrió que cada vez que me inyectaba el KARED disminuía la probabilidad de que esa reacción volviera a pasarme. De hecho, la última vez sin contar hoy, fue hace cuatro años. Creía que habíamos conseguido terminar con los restos de la vacuna, pero veo que me he equivocado.

»Lo que me ha dado Kenji es un medicamento que también inventó Trent. Hace que mi visión no sea tan mala y que pueda respirar medianamente bien. Aunque no soy capaz de entrar en combate en buenas condiciones, al menos, puedo correr lo suficiente como para esconderme o huir.

»Y Kenji ha ido a buscar el KARED para mí. Como ya dijo, si me tomo más de cuatro pastillas de este medicamento, puedo palmarla. Ahora, mi única solución es el KARED y que Trent me examine para decidir si es la última o pude volver a pasarme.

 _Así que es eso_ –pensó Chris, sintiendo que numerosas piezas iban encajando–. _Trent le dio una muestra del virus-D… ¿pero no habíamos utilizado la última con David?_

—¿Qué pinta Trent en todo esto? ¿Y no utilizamos la última muestra del virus-D en David?

—Con David usamos la última muestra que había en el edificio central –sonrió ella, con cansancio–. Trent tenía una todavía: la que sus padres habían creado. En cuanto a lo que Trent pinta en todo esto… ¿Recuerdas su nombre de pila? –Chris negó con la cabeza–. Se llamaba Víctor. ¿Conoces a alguien con ese nombre? –Chris frunció el ceño antes de volver a negar con la cabeza–. Te daré una pista: siempre le digo que Gregson es un apellido horrible…

—¿Es el creador de la BSAA? –exclamó Chris, sorprendido. Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada–. ¡Increíble! Por eso nos llamó a todos justo después de crearla…

—Quería tener a agentes que tuvieran experiencia con los virus de Umbrella –respondió ella–. Y, nosotros, somos los más indicados. Sabía que no todos accederíamos a trabajar de nuevo en algo así, pero quería intentarlo. Al menos, esperaba que enseñáramos a los nuevos agentes cómo defenderse de las numerosas criaturas de Umbrella.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que me envió aquí? –preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Dudo mucho que fuera ese su motivo –repuso Eva, con cierto tono de irritación en la voz–. Creo que, más bien, te mandó aquí para que te encontraras conmigo. Y no pienso perdonárselo. Me he tirado los últimos siete años evitando que me vierais para que, ahora, todo se vaya al traste.

—¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte, Eva? –quiso saber Chris. Ésa era la pregunta que le estaba quemando por dentro, la que más quería que ella respondiera–. ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

Ella lo miró largamente durante unos eternos segundos. Finalmente, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Para protegeros –susurró.

—¿Protegernos, de qué?

—¡De todo esto! –exclamó Eva, alzando los brazos para abarcar todo a su alrededor–. ¡De más batallas, de más luchas contra virus y criaturas! ¡Para protegeros de arriesgar vuestras vidas de nuevo!

—No lo entiendo –reconoció él.

Eva suspiró.

—La muestra del virus-D no me salió gratis, ¿sabes? –dijo ella, con cansancio–. Trent me dijo que, a cambio de ella, tendría que trabajar dos años con él, en la BSAA pero que, si por algún casual mataba a Hunk o a Wesker, no le debería nada. Por supuesto, sabía que lo que me pedía no era nada en comparación a perder la única muestra del virus-D que quedaba. Seguramente sea capaz de hacer más, pero me dio la que había heredado de sus padres: la muestra original. Y no podía evitar sentirme parcialmente culpable por ello.

»De manera que le dije que estaríamos en paz si mataba a Hunk y a Wesker. Él se opuso, pero dijo que si era lo que yo quería hacer, que adelante; pero que, en lo referente a él, yo quedaría libre tras pasar dos años. Sabía que si vosotros os enterabais de que Trent me pedía que trabajara con él dos años o que matara a Hunk o a Wesker para poder ser libre, entraríais en la BSAA para ayudarme. Y no quería que, después de haber luchado tanto contra Umbrella y con un merecido descanso, lo abandonarais todo por mí. Eso es algo que no podía permitir que pasara… por eso, le pedí a Trent que me ayudara a fingir mi muerte. De esa manera todos vosotros elegiríais qué queríais hacer con vuestras vidas sin ningún condicionante –sonrió con melancolía–. Todos abandonaron la lucha salvo John y tú. Aunque creo que él ya no puede ir a más misiones por minusvalía…

—¿Por eso fingiste? –preguntó Chris, incrédulo–. ¿Para evitar que te ayudásemos?

—No quería poner a nadie más en peligro, Chris –repitió ella, con firmeza–. No quería que ninguno de vosotros muriese como Billy. ¿Te imaginas la carga para mí si hubierais muerto alguno? ¿Si David o tú hubieseis perdido la vida por mi causa? –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada para que él no la viera–. No tienes ni idea de lo que es sufrir. Tú, al menos, has creído que estaba muerta. Yo sabía que estabas vivo.

Chris no dijo nada. Entendía las razones que ella le había dado, entendía que no quisiera que ellos se hubieran puesto en peligro por ella. Y, lo que más le sorprendía, era que tenía razón. Conocía bastante bien al resto del equipo, sabía que David, Rebecca y John irían al fin del mundo por ella; que Jill haría lo mismo y que Carlos la acompañaría por ayudar a Jill; y lo mismo pasaba con Claire y León. Sabía que todos ellos se alistarían en la BSAA para ayudarla y sabía que era posible que alguno de ellos muriese en el intento.

La observó con detenimiento. En aquellos momentos parecía muy frágil, con los hombros hundidos. Entendía que el sufrimiento que él había pasado no era nada en comparación con el de ella; saber que una persona querida para ti está viva y que no puedes acercarte a ella es muy duro y muy cruel. Cuando crees que alguien ha muerto, no es tan duro; sabes que esa persona no va a volver, y rehaces tu vida. Eso es lo que hizo David con Rebecca; sí, le afectó la muerte de Eva, pero no le impidió tener su vida y formar una familia.

Se acercó a ella, sin hacer ruido, y cogió su rostro con las manos. Eva, al notar el contacto, se volvió rápidamente hacia él, con una mezcla de expresiones en el rostro. Chris reconoció confusión y miedo en ellas.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo, Chris? –susurró ella.

Él no respondió, inclinó la cabeza hacia Eva y presionó sus labios en los de ella. La joven se revolvió, apoyó las manos en su pecho y trató de separarlo de ella; pero Chris recorrió la espalda de la joven con las manos y ella se rindió. Eva aferró el cabello de Chris y lo atrajo hacia sí… pero sólo duró unos breves segundos: Eva se separó de él repentinamente y lo empujó con brusquedad.

—Eva… –susurró él, entre confuso y herido.

—Esto no está bien, Chris –dijo ella con seriedad–. Estás con Selena, por el amor de Dios… –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta más por hacerme?

—Sí, una –respondió él, mirándola con intensidad–. ¿Aún me quieres?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Claramente, aquella pregunta la había descolocado completamente. Durante unos segundos, no dijo nada, simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en él.

—¿Importa? –preguntó ella, finalmente. Pero para Chris fue suficiente: en la mirada de ella vio que todavía lo quería.

—Por supuesto que importa –respondió él, tranquilo–. Selena me ha dejado porque sabe que aún te quiero… y porque sabe que tú también me quieres. Y quiero saber si es cierto porque, aunque me has hecho daño, da igual la razón para ello, no puedo dejar de amarte. Incluso cuando creía que estabas muerta, te seguía amando. Dime, por favor, si aún sigues sintiendo algo por mí.

—Eva, cielo, ¿cómo estás? –la voz de Kenji interrumpió su conversación.

—Estoy bien –respondió ella–. Respiro mejor y veo bastante bien. ¿Vais a tardar mucho?

—Estamos a punto de llegar al refugio –respondió él–. De momento, toda la maldita ciudad está tranquila. Demasiado para mi gusto. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Tened cuidado, Kenji –pidió Eva–. Y no hagas locuras.

—Descuida.

Eva suspiró y volvió a mirar a Chris. El joven estaba esperando a que ella contestara a su pregunta y no parecía aceptar su silencio o su negativa a responder como respuesta válida. Eva suspiró de nuevo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Chris? –preguntó ella, apática. Él se limitó a alzar las cejas, como si fuera evidente su respuesta–. ¿Qué pasa si no es la respuesta que esperas?

—Si realmente no me quieres, te dejaré tranquila y no volveré a meterme en tu vida –respondió él–. Pero, si en el fondo me quieres, aunque lo niegues, lucharé por ti, Eva; lucharé para que entiendas que no puedo vivir sin ti… que quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

Ella lo miró entre maravillada y dolorida. Frunció los labios y se frotó los ojos con las manos, tratando, inútilmente, de no llorar.

—Supongo que eso es un sí –murmuró Chris, sin alegría, acercándose de nuevo a ella para abrazarla con ternura.

—¿Hablas en serio? –hipó ella, sin mirarlo, con el rostro hundido en su pecho–. ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿A pesar de todo lo que he hecho?

—Debo de ser medio masoquista por eso –sonrió él.

—Coincido contigo –murmuró ella, aferrándose a la camiseta de él.

Chris no la soltó. Ahora que parecían haber aclarado sus dudas, estaba contento, mucho más feliz que con Selena y mucho más feliz que hacía siete años.

—¿Cuánto le durará el efecto del fármaco que le has dado? –preguntó Selena.

—Unas dos horas –respondió Kenji, apoyado en una pared y asomando un poco la cabeza para mirar por la esquina–. No hay nadie, vamos.

Volvieron a reanudar la carrera hacia el refugio, en busca del KARED que evitaría que Eva muriese. A Kenji le alegraba haber sido tan precavido pero, por otro lado, eso significaba que su compañera no estaba del todo recuperada. Se alegraba de que Selena hubiera decidido ir con él; no sólo por lo que sentía por ella, en absoluto, sino porque así dejaba a Chris con Eva. Kenji la quería muchísimo, pero sabía que ella estaría siempre enamorada de Chris, y aunque ella también sentía amor por él, Kenji sabía que no era completo, que ella seguía sufriendo al no poder ver a Chris. Por eso, cuando se habían encontrado con el grupo de Redfield allí, en Irak, había decidido tratar de dejarlos solos para que arreglasen sus cosas; y no le importaba que Selena saliera perjudicada si Chris y Eva decidían volver. Kenji era perfectamente capaz de vivir sin que Eva estuviera con él como pareja, le bastaba con que fueran buenos amigos; y, como tal, deseaba su felicidad.

—¿Qué ocurre si pasan las dos horas y no hemos llegado? –volvió a preguntar Selena.

Kenji tardó unos breves segundos en averiguar de qué hablaba ella.

—Puede tomarse otras dos pastillas –respondió, sombrío–. Pero no puede tomar más de cuatro, moriría si lo hiciera. Por eso quiero llegar al refugio cuanto antes, porque si lo han saqueado o si resulta que no he dejado el KARED en él y tenemos que ir a otro, tardaríamos mucho y sería fatal para Eva.

—Y para Chris –señaló ella.

Kenji la miró unos segundos antes de preguntar:

—Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres capaz de ayudarme a salvar a una chica a la que odias solo para que él sea feliz.

—He roto con él –se limitó a responder ella.

—¿Qué? –soltó Kenji, atónito, deteniéndose en el acto–. ¿Por qué?

Selena se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, con seriedad.

—Porque está enamorado de Eva –respondió ella–. No sé qué clase de relación tienes tú con ella, pero no puedo dejar a Chris sufriendo de esta manera. Ella aún le ama, si hay una posibilidad de que estén juntos, adelante. No entiendo porqué ella ha decidido dejarlo de lado si todavía le quiere.

—No tienes ni idea del sufrimiento que ha padecido Eva –gruñó Kenji, entrecerrando los ojos–. De hecho, aún sigue sufriendo. Lo que hizo es una muestra de amor y valentía, a mi parecer, claro.

—¿Sí? –inquirió Selena, escéptica–. Abandonar a la persona que quieres, fingir tu muerte y todo eso, ¿es un gesto de amor y valentía? Permite que aplauda… –añadió, con ironía.

—No deberías hablar de lo que no conoces –susurró Kenji, reanudando la marcha.

—Cierto –asintió ella, con tranquilidad–. Ilústrame, pues.

Kenji no se volvió para mirarla, simplemente siguió caminando.

—No soy quien para contarlo –respondió él–. Tendrás que preguntárselo a Eva.

—Y, claro, ella va a responderme, ¿verdad? –repuso Selena, irónica.

—No pierdes nada por intentarlo –gruñó él, alzando una mano para llevarla a la radio–. Eva, cielo, ¿cómo estás?

La voz de su compañera resonó en los auriculares. Kenji notó un ligero matiz en su voz y comprendió todo lo que había pasado.

— Estoy bien. Respiro mejor y veo bastante bien. ¿Vais a tardar mucho?

—Estamos a punto de llegar al refugio –respondió él–. De momento, toda la maldita ciudad está tranquila. Demasiado para mi gusto. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Tened cuidado, Kenji –pidió ella–. Y no hagas locuras.

—Descuida –sonrió Kenji, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Se volvió hacia Selena–. Será mejor que continuemos.

Siguieron avanzando, corriendo a través de la silenciosa ciudad. Kenji tenía la impresión de que iban a ser atacados en cualquier momento, y sabía que debía estar atento a todo… pero el hecho de que Eva le hubiera contado todo a Chris le tenía distraído. Quería regresar con ella para ver si estaba bien, para saber si no había ido todo bien con Chris… pero tenía que conseguir el KARED para ella, para que se curase y se pusiera bien.

El edificio apareció delante de ellos y Kenji sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, sin tener nada que ver con la carrera. Si el medicamento no estaba allí, tendrían que correr casi dos horas hasta el siguiente, y otras dos de vuelta. Tendrían el tiempo justo y no le gustaba que así fuera.

—¿Es este el edificio? –preguntó Selena.

—Sí –respondió Kenji, sombrío–. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo.

Entraron en el edificio a la carrera, Selena siguiendo a Kenji, quien iba derechito al hueco detrás de la tabla rota del segundo piso. De dos zancadas subieron las escaleras y trotaron hasta la habitación donde Kenji guardaba la muestra del KARED.

Respiró profundamente cuando se detuvo delante de la tabla rota. Sintió la mirada de Selena en él pero Kenji se fijó en la pared que estaba delante de él. Había descubierto aquel agujero en la pared de casualidad. Había tropezado y la tabla se había movido. Repuesto de la sorpresa momentánea, Kenji había pensado que aquel era el mejor lugar para guardar una de las muestras del KARED.

Suspiró cuando, al mover la tabla, encontró una pequeña caja metálica en el interior. El medicamento estaba allí. Sabía que nadie había abierto la caja porque tenía una contraseña, así que si alguien quería lo que había en su interior, tendría que romperla. Y no presentaba ninguna señal de violencia.

—¿Es eso? –la voz de Selena lo sobresaltó–. ¿Estás seguro de que está dentro? Quiero decir, ¿y si lo han robado?

—Tiene una contraseña –respondió él, abriendo la caja y mostrándole el contenido: un pequeño tubo con una sustancia amarilla en su interior–. ¿Lo ves? Está aquí –cerró la caja y se la guardó en la mochila–. Regresemos con ellos.

—Kenji, ¿crees… crees que Eva le ha dicho la verdad a Chris? –le preguntó Selena, con cierto tono de preocupación. El joven la miró con atención–. Es decir… si le ha dicho los motivos reales que la impulsaron a actuar de esa manera.

—Sí, se lo ha dicho –contestó Kenji, con firmeza, dándose la vuelta para salir del edificio.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –exclamó ella, sorprendida–. No has dudado ni un segundo en contestarme.

—Conozco bastante bien a Eva –suspiró Kenji, sonriendo a la joven–. Cuando me contestó por radio, supe que se lo había dicho por su tono de voz. Sonaba más tranquila que de costumbre, aliviada, como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Sé que se lo ha dicho –hizo una pausa en la que borró la sonrisa y la miró con atención–. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –preguntó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido–. Es mejor así, yo puedo rehacer mi vida sin Chris, pero él no puede hacerlo sin Eva –sonrió de repente, una sonrisa sincera y _¿tierna?_ –. No te preocupes por mí, Kenji.

—Eso es fácil decirlo –gruñó él, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el exterior del edificio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exclamó ella, trotando detrás de él–. Kenji, ¡espera! ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Kenji se volvió de repente, justo al final de las escaleras, y Selena chocó con él. Sintió los brazos del joven rodeando su cintura para sostenerla y que no se cayera al suelo; Selena se apoyó en él y lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—Kenji, ¿a qué ha venido ese comentario? –volvió a preguntar ella–. Dímelo, por favor.

Kenji clavó en ella una mirada pensativa, que luego desvió por encima de su cabeza. Selena supo que estaba pensando las palabras para responderla y ella esperó pacientemente, preguntándose por qué aún la tenía medio abrazada y por qué a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Se centró de nuevo en su compañero cuando éste suspiró antes de volver a mirarla. E hizo algo que la dejó atónita.

La besó.

El primer impulso de Selena fue apartarlo pero sólo le duró media centésima; a la otra media lo había abrazado y se había acercado más a él, dándose cuenta de que aquel tipo que mezclaba el japonés con el inglés le gustaba.

—¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? –susurró él cuando se separó de ella.

—A muchas más de las que crees –murmuró ella.

—Pues deberíamos irnos –soltó él, con suavidad–. Eva depende de mí.

Selena asintió y ambos abandonaron el edificio a la carrera.


	14. No Siempre Sale Todo Como Uno Quiere...

Kenji y Selena corrían por entre los edificios, tratando de llegar lo más deprisa posible al lugar donde habían dejado a Eva y Chris. Selena aún notaba en los labios los de Kenji, una especie de hormigueo nada desagradable que deseaba volver a sentir. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Se suponía que estaba enamorada de Chris, ¿no? ¿Por qué había dejado que Kenji la besara? ¿Había sido un acto reflejo porque acababa de dejarlo con Chris?

Miró a Kenji, confusa. Era atractivo, incluso para ser japonés; había demostrado ser muy competente en su trabajo, e incluso serio. Comprendía que Eva se hubiera enamorado de él: era encantador.

Se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Le vio alzar la mano mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza por una esquina. Luego se volvió hacia ella, serio.

—¿Pasa algo? –susurró ella, acercándose a él.

—Creo que vamos a tener problemas para seguir –respondió él, en el mismo tono de voz–. Hay un _Gigante_ ahí delante…

—¿Un gigante? –repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Un hombre alto, dices?

—No, un _Gigante_ con « _G_ » mayúscula –puntualizó él, apartándose de la pared para dejarla ver–. Míralo tú misma.

Selena se acercó con cuidado y miró por la esquina. Allí delante había una criatura enorme, parecida a un hombre pero no exactamente como uno de ellos. Mediría cinco metros de alto, calvo y muy, muy musculoso; tenía un collar alrededor del cuello, del que pendía una cadena de hierro. Selena recordaba haberlo visto en una de las fotos que Wells les había enseñado en Nueva York, aquella criatura que se parecía a un personaje de El Señor De Los Anillos.

Se volvió hacia Kenji.

—¿Podemos rodearlo? –preguntó.

—No –resopló él, malhumorado–. Tardaríamos más de la cuenta en llegar, y quiero hacerlo cuanto antes. Supongo que sólo nos queda una solución –añadió.

Selena lo miró con curiosidad, sin entender del todo lo que él quería decir. Pero, cuando lo vio sacar la muestra de KARED de su mochila, entendió lo que quería decir.

—No pienso hacerlo, Kenji –dijo ella.

—No hay elección, Sel –dijo él, entregándole la caja–. No me hagas obligarte, por favor.

Selena lo miró con atención, sin coger lo que él le entregaba. La mirada que Kenji le dirigía le partía el corazón; era una mirada que decía, claramente, que sabía que podía no salir de allí con vida… y ella sabía que no tenía opción. Que Kenji iba a hacerlo de todos modos, quisiera ella o no.

Suspiró y cogió la cajita que le daba, pero le cogió unos segundos de la mano que le tendía la muestra.

—Ten cuidado, Kenji –le dijo–. Sígueme lo más rápido que puedas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ¿por quién me has tomado? –sonrió él, con suficiencia–. Estaré a tu lado antes de lo que piensas –se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla–. Estate preparada para salir corriendo en cuanto yo lo distraiga, ¿vale? Tienes que correr todo recto hasta la siguiente plaza, cuatro calles más allá, y gira a la izquierda. Es todo recto a partir de ahí. Llama por radio a Chris o Eva para preguntarles dónde están. Sal cuando oigas los primeros disparos, ¿entendido?

Selena asintió­ y Kenji desapareció por la esquina, arma en mano. Segundos después, oyó los disparos del arma de Kenji y Selena se guardó la muestra de KARED en la mochila y salió pitando de allí.

Vio a Kenji esquivando a aquella criatura, tratando de darle tiempo a ella. Durante unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron y él la sonrió antes de centrarse de nuevo en su objetivo.

Selena corrió en la dirección que Kenji le había dicho, contando las calles y girando cuando correspondía, llegando a la plaza donde estaba el cadáver de _eso_ tirado en el suelo. Tenía el corazón desbocado, pero no era por la carrera, en absoluto, era por el hecho de haber dejado a Kenji solo con aquella cosa y lo único que quería era darle aquel medicamento a Eva para regresar y ayudar al joven.

—¡Chris! ¿Dónde estáis?

La voz alterada de Selena los sobresaltó. Chris separó una de sus manos de Eva para llevársela a la radio. Eva alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, atenta a la conversación. Habían estado abrazados desde que ella había respondido a todas las preguntas de Chris.

Para Eva, había sido todo un alivio habérselo contado todo. Se le había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle la verdad y le había hecho muy feliz saber que él la perdonaba a pesar de todo.

—Nos hemos resguardado en un edificio –respondió él. Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, ella volvió a hablar.

—Estoy junto al cadáver de esa maldita cosa que nos atacó hará casi una hora –dijo–. Creo que aguantaremos más si os acercáis vosotros…

—De acuerdo –accedió Chris al ver que Eva asentía con la cabeza.

Salieron del edificio lo más rápido que pudieron porque Eva aún tenía problemas para respirar. No tardaron en ver a Selena, inquieta, al lado del enorme cadáver. Eva frunció el ceño al verla sola.

—Ten –dijo ella, entregándole una caja de metal plateado–. Es el medicamento ese.

—¿Y Kenji? –preguntó ella, abriendo la caja y sacando una jeringuilla de ella e inyectándosela en el brazo.

—Había un… Gigante y se quedó para entretenerlo y darme tiempo –respondió ella, agitada–. Tenemos que…

—Ese maldito idiota –gruñó Eva, guardando la caja de metal en una de sus mochilas. Luego respiró con profundidad antes de desenfundar su arma–. Voy a patearle el culo en cuanto le vea.

Y, sin añadir nada más, echó a correr, seguida de sus dos compañeros.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para dejarlo ir? Kenji era un irresponsable, por supuesto, enfrentarse a un Gigante no era lo mismo que combatir con _Asheu_. Eran más fuertes, más rápidos y un poco más inteligentes, un hombre solo tenía que tener mucha suerte para salir vivo de un enfrentamiento así.

Apuró el paso, tratando de oír el jaleo de la batalla, pero no oyó nada. Se llevó la mano a la radio.

—Kenji, ¿dónde estás? –preguntó. Nadie le respondió y Eva comenzó a ponerse en lo peor–. ¡Maldita sea, Kenji! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

No obtuvo respuesta de manera que se detuvo y se volvió bruscamente hacia Selena.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste? –le preguntó.

—Pues… no sabría decirte –respondió Selena, hecha un manojo de nervios–. Desde donde estábamos me dijo que corriera todo recto, que contara cuatro calles y girase a la izquierda, que llegaría a la plaza donde os dejamos.

Eva frunció el ceño, pensativa. Luego comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, primero con lentitud y luego con más firmeza. Había memorizado el plano de la ciudad y gracias a lo que Selena le había dicho, sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a Kenji.

—Gracias, Selena –le dijo, antes de reanudar la carrera.

Giró a la derecha y siguió corriendo hasta que vio que la calle se ensanchaba delante de ellos, fue entonces cuando descendió el ritmo de su carrera hasta casi hacerla un trotecillo para, finalmente, detenerse cerca de una esquina. Asomó la cabeza y echó un rápido vistazo antes de volver a la seguridad de la pared. Allí había, por lo menos, quince personas; todas ellas ciudadanos de aquel pueblo. Volvió a asomarse para observar con atención lo que allí ocurría.

Había un jeep descubierto, con dos personas en la parte de delante y otras dos en la trasera; estaban levantando un cuerpo y Eva reconoció a su compañero. Apretó los puños al verlo y masculló una maldición. Otros cinco aldeanos estaban vigilando alrededor de ellos, armados con AK-47; otro jeep estaba aparcado cerca del primero, con otras dos personas en la parte delantera y cuatro más en la trasera.

Volvió a esconderse y se encaró con sus amigos, a quienes les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. Caminó hasta el siguiente cruce y allí se detuvo.

—No hay ni rastro del Gigante, pero he visto a Kenji –les dijo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Selena.

—No lo sé –masculló Eva–. Parecía estar inconsciente porque no se revolvía ni oponía resistencia, cosa habitual en él.

—¿Qué? –soltó Selena, casi sin aliento–. ¿Está… está muerto?

—He dicho _inconsciente_ , no muerto –señaló Eva–. Si estuviera muerto no se lo llevarían. Tengo que seguir a ese jeep y rescatarlo como sea –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Chris, llévate a Selena al edificio en el que estuvimos; yo me encargaré de rescatar a Kenji.

—Ni lo sueñes –mustió él–. Vamos contigo.

Ella lo miró unos instantes antes de sonreír con cierta travesura.

—¿Crees que podréis seguir mi ritmo? –preguntó.

—Haremos un esfuerzo –respondió Chris.

Eva asintió y miró a uno de los edificios para fijarse mejor en el tejado. Mientras hablaba, sacó un objeto del tamaño de una PDA de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

—Iremos por los tejados –les informó–. Ellos estarán atentos al suelo, no creerán que podemos saltar la distancia entre azotea y azotea –se centró en el pequeño objeto y Chris pudo ver que era un radar, Eva pulsó varios botones y en la pantalla apareció un punto rojo del que salían algunas ondas verdes–. He activado el localizador de Kenji, así podremos seguirlo sin tener que ir pegados a ellos –suspiró–. ¿Estáis listos?

Sus dos compañeros asintieron.

_Aguanta, Kenji, voy a buscarte._

Lo primero que notó fue que el suelo vibraba y que él daba botes en un suelo metálico. Oía voces en iraquí y por un momento se preguntó porqué. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba luchando contra un Gigante para darle tiempo a Selena a huir con el KARED y luego nada. La cabeza le dolía horrores, quiso tocársela pero su instinto le dijo que se quedara quieto. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio varios pares de botas delante de él y las culatas de unos AK-47 apoyadas en el suelo.

 _Me han cogido_ –pensó–. _El Gigante debió de darme un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o ellos me cogieron antes, no lo recuerdo… maldita sea… Eva va a matarme…_

Sabía que su compañera iría a rescatarle en cuanto supiera que lo habían cogido. Tenía que encender el localizador para que ella supiera dónde estaba…

El movimiento se detuvo y alguien lo arrastró por el frío suelo. En otras circunstancias, Kenji hubiera luchado y ofrecido resistencia, pero le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y estaba agotado; de hecho, casi no podía moverse por sí solo, de manera que dejó que sus captores lo arrastraran dios sabía dónde. Deseaba que lo dejaran solo en un rincón para poder buscar el localizador que Eva le había dado al comienzo de la misión.

—Es por si acaso –había dicho–. No creo que nos cojan pero, si pasa, sabré que dónde estás y viceversa.

Oyó voces a su alrededor y se lamentó de no haber aprendido iraquí; distinguió una entre el resto que parecía ser la que estaba al mando, puesto que tenía un tono enérgico y firme. Oyó, también, cómo se abrían y cerraban puertas eléctricas, de esas que se abren cuando notan movimiento.

 _Así que no me han llevado a un sitio cualquiera_ –gruñó mentalmente–. _Seguro que estoy en el complejo donde Wesker está escondido… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan torpe?_

Se abrió otra puerta, esta vez chirriando, y lo tiraron sin ningún cuidado al suelo, oyendo cómo cerraban la puerta de nuevo. Kenji esperó un minuto a ver qué pasaba y, como no oyó nada más, abrió un poco los ojos para echar un vistazo a s alrededor.

Era una celda pequeña, de dos metros cuadrados; hecha de cemento frío, tanto las paredes como el suelo; la puerta era de un color rojo desvaído y una triste bombilla de poca potencia colgaba del techo sin ninguna clase de cobertura. Kenji parpadeó, cegado por la luz, y se incorporó como pudo; le habían atado las manos pero para un experto en taekwondo como lo era él eso no era ningún problema. Pasó las piernas por las manos y rebuscó entre sus cosas en busca del localizador; descubrió, mientras lo buscaba, que no lo habían desarmado.

_Malditos idiotas…_

Sus dedos tocaron una cosa redonda, casi esférica, en uno de sus bolsillos más pequeños del chaleco. Sacó el localizador y, para su sorpresa, vio una pequeñísima luz azul parpadeando en él. Eso quería decir que Eva sabía, de alguna manera, que lo habían cogido. Por su mente pasó la idea de llamarla por radio para decirle que se olvidara de él y que sacara a Óscar y Lucía de allí, pero la desechó enseguida. No sólo porque Eva pasaría olímpicamente de lo que él le dijera, sino porque podían oírle y ahora lo que le convenía era pasar desapercibido. De manera que, dispuesto a no dar señales de vida, volvió a colocarse en la posición en la que le habían dejado.

De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió y alguien entró en ella. Kenji no se movió y notó que alguien le daba la vuelta.

—Espero que no le dieran demasiado fuerte, o lo habrán dejado gilipollas para el resto de la vida –gruñó una voz conocida para él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a los azules ojos de Eva. La joven sonrió con cariño y le ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? Ngghh… –protestó él al notar una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, en la parte derecha.

—Espera, no te muevas –pidió Eva.

La vio sacar un pequeño puñal de la bota derecha y, con él, cortó las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado, dejando libres sus manos. Inmediatamente, Kenji se llevó una de ellas a la cabeza, a la zona dolorida, pero Eva evitó que la tocara.

—No seas idiota –lo reprendió, echando un vistazo a la herida–. Habrá que desinfectarla y vendarla… será un milagro si no necesitas puntos…

—Deberíamos salir de aquí cuanto antes –urgió la voz de Chris.

Kenji alzó la mirada y lo vio delante de la puerta, con la mirada fija en el pasillo. Se acordó de Selena y del KARED y se levantó de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio al hacerlo. Eva lo sostuvo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendes? –mustió ella, con severidad–. No he venido a rescatarte para que te me mueras justo ahora.

—Selena… ¿dónde está? –susurró él–. Y el KARED…

—Selena está bien, Kenji –sonrió ella–. Está en una de las esquinas del pasillo, vigilando. Y sí, me dio el maldito medicamento. Estoy bien, Kenji, pero tenemos que largarnos ya. No queremos que Wesker nos encuentre, ¿sabes?

Kenji logró sonreír un poco y dejó que su compañera lo guiara por el pasillo. Casi no era consciente de por dónde iban y comenzó a preocuparse; quizá el golpe en la cabeza había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba y eso no era nada bueno. Los golpes en la cabeza podían tener secuelas muy, muy graves.

—Kenji, ¿cómo estás? –le susurró Eva.

—Bien –mintió.

—Y una mierda –gruñó ella–. Queda poco para salir de aquí, así que aguanta hasta que consigamos un vehículo. Hemos visto unos Hummer fuera del edificio, cogeremos uno y nos largaremos. Así Óscar podrá…

Se interrumpió y detuvo al mismo tiempo. Kenji la miró y vio que había fruncido los labios en un gesto de enfado. Siguió su mirada y vio a un hombre alto, rubio, con gafas de sol y vestido de negro en lo alto de una plataforma de metal. Suspiró con desesperación al verlo.

Wesker los había encontrado.

O ellos a él. No sabía si el tipo había estado buscándolos o, simplemente, la casualidad los había reunido allí. Percibió movimiento a su lado y Eva lo soltó un instante para detener a Chris. El joven se había lanzado hacia el hombre rubio con el arma en alto y apunto de disparar.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, Chris –comentó la voz suave de Wesker, dando un salto para bajar al suelo, colocándose a su altura–. Quizá deberíamos terminar nuestro pequeño encuentro en Rusia, ¿no crees?

Chris se revolvió de nuevo pero Eva lo retuvo, lanzándole miradas de advertencia.

—Yo me encargo, Chris –susurró ella. Chris la miró con asombro y terror; estaba claro que tenía miedo de que Wesker pudiera lastimarla–. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Se alejó un poco de él y se encaró a Wesker. Éste alzó las cejas, divertido.

—Así que eras tú quien estaba merodeando por aquí –comentó–. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes; ¿has venido a matarme, tal y como hiciste con Hunk?

—Ése era el plan inicial –asintió ella–. Pero ahora ha pasado a un segundo plano.

—Entiendo –dijo Wesker, mirando de soslayo a Kenji–. Lamento decirlo pero…

—Quiero proponerte un trato –le cortó Eva. Sus compañeros abrieron la boca, completamente sorprendidos; Wesker alzó de nuevo las cejas.

—¿Un trato? No creo que estéis en condiciones de ofrecerme nada –rió él, avanzando hacia ellos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Eva? –casi gritó Chris–. ¡No puedes hacer tratos con él! ¡Jamás lo cumplirá!

—Creo que me he expresado mal –dijo Eva, obviando claramente a Chris y rebuscando en una de sus mochilas de cadera para sacar un extraño arma. Chris la reconoció enseguida: era el arma que Eva había encontrado en la sede central de Umbrella, en Berlín–. Te haré sufrir mucho si no nos dejas marchar. Por si no sabes qué es esto –alzó un poco el arma antes de apuntarlo con ella–, te diré que es una RGS 297. Supongo que sabes para qué sirve, ¿verdad?

—¿De dónde la has sacado? –gruñó Wesker, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—De la sede central de Umbrella, en Berlín –respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Qué opinas de mi trato? ¿Lo aceptas o no?

—Por supuesto –mustió él–. Os doy dos horas para abandonar el pueblo, si después de ese tiempo seguís aquí, os mataré. Por mucho que tengas ese arma.

Sin añadir nada más, Wesker regresó a lo alto de la plataforma y desapareció de la sala. Eva suspiró aliviada y guardó la RGS 297 de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia Kenji y lo cogió por el brazo, pasándoselo por encima de los hombros.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo–. Dos horas pasan volando y aún tenemos que recoger a Óscar y Lucía.

—¿Por qué nos ha dejado marchar? –preguntó Selena, siguiéndola.

—Preferiría responderos cuando estemos en el coche –respondió ella, saliendo al exterior y mirando los cuatro Hummer que había allí.

Dejó a Kenji en el suelo, apoyado en uno de ellos, y se puso a registrarlos a todos. Arrancó los cuatro y apagó el motor de tres de ellos, dejando uno encendido. Recogió a su compañero y les hizo una señal a Chris y Selena para que la acompañaran. Acomodó a Kenji en la parte trasera, con Selena; mientras que Chris se sentó en el lado del copiloto para dejar que fuera ella quien condujera. Aunque se sentía más seguro yendo él al volante, era Eva quien conocía el lugar.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este coche? –preguntó Chris, cuando ya abandonaban el edificio para dirigirse a por sus otros dos compañeros.

—Tiene el depósito lleno –respondió ella–. Y una rueda de repuesto y está blindado. Es la mejor opción –hizo una pausa antes de seguir, girando a gran velocidad en las bifurcaciones, haciendo que el enorme coche derrapase peligrosamente–. En cuanto a Wesker, digamos que el compuesto de las balas de la RGS 297 le hace mucha pupa. El virus que se inyectó cuando la mansión Spencer se fue a freír monas hace que sea muy vulnerable a ese compuesto; no lo mata, por supuesto, pero le hace ser más «humano» y, por tanto, más vulnerable. Evidentemente, podría habernos matado sin ningún problema, pero era un riesgo muy alto ya que conoce bien mi mala puntería –añadió con cierto tono sarcástico.

—¿Es que ya os habíais encontrado antes? –inquirió Selena.

—Cuando maté a Hunk, él estaba allí –asintió ella, subiendo a toda prisa la colina cercana al refugio donde Óscar y Lucía esperaban–. Se me escapó por los pelos…

Detuvo el vehículo y paró el motor; bajó del coche y registró a Kenji, buscando una de las piedras que abrían la puerta.

—Selena, quédate con Kenji, por favor –pidió Eva– Chris, acompáñame.

Entraron dentro del edificio y echaron a correr por la oscuridad, de camino al complejo secreto escondido en la enorme montaña, deseando que Wesker cumpliera su parte del trato y los dejara salir de allí.


	15. Descanso

Selena y Kenji dormían profundamente, con la cabeza apoyada en la del otro; Lucía estaba sedada y también dormía, Óscar no le quitaba ojo de encima, preocupado; y Chris conducía por la carretera polvorienta, con Eva sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando el paisaje por la ventanilla.

No habían dicho nada desde que salieron de aquel endemoniado pueblo. Habían subido a Lucía con mucho cuidado en la parte trasera del Hummer, para que pudiera ir parcialmente tumbada, y habían salido de allí cagando leches, no fuera que a Wesker le diera por matarlos a todos antes de las dos horas. Por fortuna, había respetado su parte del trato.

Ahora tenían que llegar a la base americana para que pudieran atender en condiciones a Lucía y a Kenji. Óscar había examinado al joven japonés y había declarado que el golpe que le dieron no parecía grave; por supuesto, lo más recomendable era una radiografía y ponerle puntos en la herida. Se los hubiera puesto él de haber tenido material suficiente…

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el pueblo, la mente de Chris giraba en torno a una sola cosa.

Eva.

Ella estaba viva y aún le quería. Y él seguía enamorado de ella. Recordó las pesadillas que sufrió durante tantos años y pensó que ahora podrían ser reales… pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Le encantaría casarse con ella, tener uno o dos críos y vivir en una casa; pediría traslado para dedicarse únicamente al entrenamiento de novatos, comprarían un perro…

 _Basta_ –ordenó su mente–. _Eva lleva demasiado tiempo viviendo a su aire, ¿crees, de verdad, que va a cambiar de repente? El combate es su vida, no lo dejaría para tener dos niños; así que deja de montarte castillos en el aire y piensa en qué vas a hacer ahora._

Sabía que su mente llevaba razón. Selena le había dejado y estaba hecho un lío; quería empezar algo de nuevo con Eva pero si ella no quería, él correría el riesgo de volver a caer en otra depresión. Y no le apetecía nada…

—¿Estás bien, Chris?

Casi dio un salto en el asiento cuando oyó la voz de Eva. Se volvió para mirarla y sonrió.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de una misión fallida –comentó él–. ¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Podría estar mejor –respondió ella, regresando la mirada al paisaje.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No quiero ser borde –se limitó a responder ella.

Chris entendió por dónde iba, pero no le importó.

_Ahí lo tienes, ése es el sonido que hacen tus castillos al caerse del aire…_

—Creo que podré aguantarlo.

Ella suspiró antes de hablar.

—Me he tirado tres años buscando a Wesker para matarlo, para así poder retirarme y tratar de ser feliz de alguna manera; he buscado en antiguos archivos de Umbrella y demás compañías en las que Wesker ha estado trabajando, preguntando a gente y más gente, colándome en lugares en donde si te cogen lo más probable es que te maten; todo eso, ¿para qué? Para que en un par de días se vaya todo a la mierda. Apareces tú, de repente, cuando casi había conseguido olvidarme un poco de ti para poder ser feliz, y me jodes todo el plan –suspiró de nuevo antes de seguir hablando, con la voz quebrada–. Pero supongo que da igual, ahora que sabes que estoy viva, no me dejarás tranquila…

—Creía… creía que aún me querías –murmuró Chris, dolido–. Que lo habíamos arreglado…

—Ésa es la parte positiva de todo este desastre –sonrió ella y Chris se sintió muy aliviado al oírla.

—Es decir, que… que… –Chris comenzó a balbucear y ella se volvió hacia él, con curiosidad. El joven suspiró y lo soltó todo de golpe–. ¿Saldrías conmigo si te invitara a cenar?

Eva sonrió ampliamente y meneó la cabeza.

—Eres incorregible –dijo–. No vas a rendirte nunca, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Depende del sitio al que me lleves –repuso ella–. Si es un francés te diría que no.

—¿No me digas que te gustan los japoneses? –inquirió él, sorprendido.

—Al principio no, pero cuando vives con uno de ellos, te acabas acostumbrando –rió ella con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿dónde te gustaría que te llevara a cenar? –preguntó Chris, divisando al horizonte la base americana.

—¿Qué tal si haces tú la cena?

Chris se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido, y la vio sonreír con cariño.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó–. Te advierto que Selena estuvo mala toda la tarde después de hacerle yo la comida.

—Me arriesgaré –suspiró ella al fijar la mirada y ver la base–. Por fin suelo seguro. Al menos, en apariencia.

—¿Vas a seguir buscando a Wesker? –quiso saber Chris.

—Sí, no voy a dejar que se vaya de rositas después de lo que ha hecho –respondió ella, con un tono de voz lleno de odio–. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento en cuanto al virus Progenitor. No me gusta nada que Wesker haya estado hurgando en él.

Chris no dijo nada y fue frenando el vehículo a medida que se acercaban a la base. Un par de soldados les salieron al paso mientras otros cuatro se apostaban en algunos puntos altos, apuntándolos con rifles de francotirador.

Chris detuvo el vehículo y bajó la ventanilla.

—Disculpen, esto es territorio americano –dijo el soldado–. Den la vuelta, aquí no pueden estar.

—Soy Chris Redfield, de BSAA Norteamérica –repuso Chris–. Necesitamos que un médico vea a dos de nuestros compañeros.

—Salgan del coche –ordenó el soldado.

Chris suspiró y apagó el motor; Eva salió del coche y él hizo lo mismo; Selena también salió, despierta por el jaleo, pero tanto Kenji, que seguía durmiendo, como Óscar, no abandonaron el vehículo.

—He dicho que salgan del vehículo –repitió el soldado.

—Esos tres no se van a mover –respondió Eva, con tranquilidad–. El japonés está grogi, con una buena brecha en la cabeza; la chica tiene un trozo de madera atravesado en la pierna y el otro chico no va a separarse de su lado ni aunque le paguen. Pero podéis subir a registrarlo, si os hace ilusión.

Los dos soldados los registraron y pidieron la documentación. Por supuesto, una vez comprobado que eran quienes realmente decían y tras pedir permiso, el pequeño grupo entró en la base americana, donde dejaron a Kenji, Óscar y Lucía en la enfermería. Tanto Chris como Eva fueron reconocidos por los médicos de la base, quienes curaron sus pequeños rasguños antes de dejarlos marchar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –preguntó Eva, sentada en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared del barracón médico.

—No lo sé –Chris se encogió de hombros–. Supongo que tomarme un breve descanso antes de volver a la rutina… por supuesto, también tengo que pensar en qué diantres voy a prepararte para cenar –añadió, haciendo reír a su compañera–. ¿Y tú? Aparte de seguir buscando a Wesker, claro.

—Supongo que ya no hay razón para esconderme –dijo ella, bajando la mirada–. Sé que, aunque te pida lo contrario, se lo vas a contar a David, así que tendré que decírselo en persona. Va a ser encantador verlo cabreado…

—Estaré a tu lado, si quieres –le propuso él.

—Contaba con ello –sonrió ella. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir–. ¿Cómo están? Quiero decir, el resto del grupo: Jill, Barry, John… ya sabes.

—Están todos bien –respondió Chris–. David y Rebecca se casaron hace siete años, ¿sabes? Aunque todos sabíamos que lo suyo era fuerte, nos sorprendió bastante la noticia.

—Sí, estaba al tanto –asintió Eva–. Fue una boda muy bonita, me gustó el discurso que diste. Estabas muy guapo de traje y corbata –agregó, medio burlona.

—¿Qué…? ¿Estabas… estabas allí? –casi gritó él, atónito–. ¡No te vimos!

—¡Por supuesto que no me visteis! –rió ella–. Se supone que iba de incógnito, nadie, ni siquiera David, me reconocería. Te sorprendería ver cómo de desapercibida puedo llegar a ser.

—Pues ahora tienen un crío –siguió diciendo él, tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa–. Se llama Billy, William, más bien.

—Es el mejor nombre que le podían haber puesto –asintió ella–. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Seis años. Si hubiera sido niña, la habrían llamado Eva.

Ella se volvió hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido por la confusión y la sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Querían… querían llamarla como yo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que porque para David eras… eres alguien muy importante –respondió él con sencillez.

—David haciendo de padre –comentó ella con una sonrisa–. Ese papel ya se lo conoce.

—¿Ha sido padre? Creía que era un tipo bastante solitario; que, antes de unirse a nosotros, no había tenido pareja o algo así.

—No ha sido «padre» propiamente dicho, Chris. Pero reconoce que cuidar de mí es todo un logro.

—La verdad es que sí, das muchos quebraderos de cabeza –se burló él. Ella le dio un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡Eres idiota! –rió–. ¿Qué hay del resto?

—Carlos y Jill siguieron el mismo camino que Rebecca y David. Se casaron y ahora tienen dos niños, un crío y una niña; no recuerdo sus nombres. Pidieron traslado a oficinas para dejar de lado las misiones; David se ha retirado y Rebecca trabaja en un hospital de Maine, donde ambos viven; mi hermana y Leon empezaron a salir juntos un tiempo, pero a él lo llamaron de la presidencia del gobierno y decidieron dejarlo, son buenos amigos y seguro que vuelven juntos cuando Leon deje de trabajar para el presidente a pesar de haber tenido un noviazgo con una tal Angela Miller, no salió bien, creo; mi hermana trabaja para Terra Safe, esa ONG tan famosa; Barry se mudó a Washington, después de retirarse, vive tranquilo con su familia; en cuanto a John, supongo que le verías alguna vez por la sede, se dedica a entrenar novatos, le hirieron en una misión y ahora no puede volver a ellas.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No puede levantar el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza, pero eso no apaga la llama de su buen humor.

—Ese también es incorregible –rió ella. Chris pensó en que no la había visto reír tanto desde que se encontraron, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

—¿Qué hay de Kenji? –preguntó él, de repente, al recordar al compañero de Eva.

—¿Qué pasa con él? –inquirió ella, a su vez.

—Bueno, tú y él parecéis estar _muy_ unidos, ya me entiendes –respondió Chris–. Si te he entendido bien, vas a dejarle, ¿no? ¿Crees que se lo va a tomar bien?

—Kenji y yo somos muy buenos amigos –dijo ella–. Sí, hemos tenido nuestros momentos íntimos, como espero que entiendas, pero él sabe que, aunque le quiero mucho, tú siempre estarás el primero en mi lista. De todas formas, Kenji es muy voluble, le encantan las tías y aunque conmigo fue diferente, siempre se consuela al saber que hay una chica guapa en cualquier sitio, esperándole –Eva soltó una carcajada–. Como tu compañera, por ejemplo.

—¿Selena? –exclamó él, sorprendido.

—Sí, Selena –Eva rió de nuevo al ver la cara de Chris–. Pero no te preocupes por ella, a pesar de lo idiota que parece, Kenji es un buen chico. Y creo que es más acorde a la edad de Selena que tú o que yo para él –suspiró, divertida–. Somos casi unos abuelos.

Chris rió ante el comentario de ella, echaba muchísimo de menos aquellas conversaciones tan absurdas con ella. Ahora, sentía que su corazón se iba recuperando a un ritmo vertiginoso y, aunque tenía la sensación de que Eva se iría de nuevo, él no pensaba dejarla marchar.

Un grupo de soldados pasó delante de ellos, caminando con normalidad y riéndose entre ellos. Ni Chris ni Eva les prestaron demasiada atención hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo antes de dirigirse a ellos.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo te conozco! Eres la macizorra que llevamos a aquel pueblo de tipos malos. Y tú eres ese Redfield. ¿Ya habéis vuelto? ¿Tan difícil era lo que había allí? –añadió, con una carcajada.

—Yo también me acuerdo de ti –dijo Eva, malhumorada–. Eres el mamonazo que trató de meterme mano. Quisiera que hubieras estado allí para que vieras a _Tiny Tiger_ con tus propios ojos, gilipollas.

—¿ _Tiny Tiger_? –soltó Ray antes de echarse a reír con sus compañeros–. ¡Esta sí que es buena! Le mandaré recuerdos cuando le vea.

—¿Cómo? –preguntó Chris–. ¿Vais a ir allí?

—Han ordenado que controlemos ese pueblucho –respondió Ray–. Ha habido problemas y hemos recibido información de que hay gente armada allí. Es un sitio cercano a la base y no podemos permitirnos que haya tipos malos tan cerca.

—Tened cuidado, Ray –dijo Eva–. Si os encontráis con una o varias criaturas parecidas a las de El Señor De Los Anillos, disparad a la cabeza y luego a la cosa que le salga de la espalda; si son perros mutantes, hienas o similares, a la cabeza, lo mismo que para las personas; si os encontráis con una criatura parecida a un tigre pero de un tamaño increíble, ya podéis correr porque ni las granadas de fragmentación le hacen pupa –se levantó y rebuscó en su mochila de cadera, luego se acercó a Ray y le dio dos pequeños objetos–. Toma, si necesitáis cobijo para descansar, reorganizaros, cuidar heridos o lo que sea, hay una colina muy grande en la ciudad, caminad por un sendero y encontraréis una piedra con dos agujeros de este tamaño, si introducís estas piedras, se abrirá y llegaréis a un complejo abandonado de Umbrella. No hay criaturas allí, no se puede acceder desde otro punto y los coches no entran allí porque el camino es muy estrecho. No olvidéis coger las piedras mientras la grande se mueve o no podréis salir ni volver a entrar si os quedáis sin ellas.

Ray alzó las cejas antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¡No digas tonterías! Aquí no hay criaturas así –dijo–. Creo que la lucha contra Umbrella os ha afectado al coco…

—Ray, por una vez, tómate las cosas en serio –le dijo Eva, con seriedad–. Dale las piedras a Brad y salúdalo de mi parte.

—Eh… está bien –respondió él, cogiendo lo que ella le daba y volviendo con su grupo, con gesto serio.

Eva volvió a sentarse al lado de Chris y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Espero que estén bien –susurró.

—Lo estarán –la tranquilizó Chris–. Son jóvenes y han sido entrenados para el combate, lo harán bien.

—Eso espero –murmuró ella antes de quedarse dormida.

Chris la besó en el pelo antes de apoyar la cabeza en la pared y seguir el ejemplo de su compañera. Esa vez, tuvo el mismo sueño que la noche antes de conocer a Selena, pero ese sueño resultó no ser una pesadilla, si no el sueño más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo.


	16. Felicidad

La casa de Eva era enorme. A pesar de haber pasado casi una semana con la joven en la casa, Chris todavía se perdía en ella. Tenía dos plantas, una buhardilla habitable, un sótano, un garaje en el que entraban dos coches como los que utilizaban en el ejército americano y que estaba ocupado por su propio coche y el Aston Martin de Eva, y un enorme jardín perfectamente cuidado, con dos enormes árboles y una piscina.

Se había sorprendido de la enorme casa que tenía, y así se lo había preguntado. Ella se había a reír antes de contestar.

—¿De verdad te sorprende mi casa? –volvió a reír–. Creía que Trent nos daba a todos una pequeña propina por lo de Umbrella.

—Sí, así es –asintió Chris–. ¡Pero no nos da como para tener una mansión así!

—Bueno, quizá puede deberse a que no salgo mucho y tampoco tengo muchos gastos –respondió ella, pensativa–. No me he ido nunca de vacaciones, salvo un par de veces que Kenji me arrastró a Japón… de manera que he ido ahorrando todo ese dinero. Siempre estaba en misiones así que no tenía tiempo de gastarlo. Además, Trent dice que soy su mejor agente, así que me paga bastante bien…

A pesar de que le había preguntado muchas veces las cosas a Eva, no acababa de aprenderse la situación de todo en general. Le sonaban pasillos y salas, pero siempre acababa perdiéndose. No entendía cómo Kenji había conseguido aprenderse la situación de todas las salas.

Ahora estaba buscando la manera de llegar al garaje para coger su coche e ir a recoger a David y Rebecca al aeropuerto y no quería llegar tarde. Entró por tercera vez en el salón y soltó un gruñido de protesta. Eva se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? –preguntó ella, extrañada–. Creía que tenías que ir a buscar a David y Rebecca.

—Trato de llegar al garaje –gruñó él–. Pero a este paso voy a llegar tardísimo al aeropuerto.

—¿Te has perdido? ¿En serio? –rió ella–. Vamos, Chris, llevas una semana aquí, deberías haberte memorizado la distribución de la casa.

—No entiendo como Kenji pudo aprenderse la distribución de tu maldita casa –refunfuñó él.

—Te tendré hecho un mapa para cuando llegues –le dijo ella, sonriente; Chris la asesinó con la mirada–. El garaje está por allí, llévate mi coche, las llaves están puestas.

—Gracias –refunfuñó él, saliendo de la sala.

Encontró el garaje y se metió en el coche de Eva. Tenía que reconocer que el coche era cómodo y no estaba seguro de poder llegar al aeropuerto de una sola pieza; acostumbrado a su normalito Ford, conducir de repente tantos caballos le daba un poco de miedo pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía unas ganas terribles de arrancarlo y pisar el acelerador.

_Pues venga, que vas a llegar tarde, leches._

Arrancó el vehículo y salió marcha atrás, saliendo de la casa de Eva y de la urbanización en la que vivía. Mientras conducía al máximo de velocidad permitido, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Eva antes de llamar a David.

—Eva, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para fijarla en él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Verás, yo… –Chris notó cómo las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta, así que respiró profundamente antes de seguir. Avanzó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Eva se giró para mirarlo–. Esto es un poco embarazoso para mí, pero no es porque no quiera hacerlo, que sí que quiero porque si no, no te lo pediría, está claro. El caso es que yo, bueno, quiero decirte que, en realidad quiero pedirte que… que…

—Chris, tranquilízate, ¿vale? –pidió ella, con suavidad–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No es normal que te trabes con las palabras.

Chris la miró a los ojos, contemplando el azul que tenían, y se armó de valor.

—Está bien, iré al grano –sacó de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada de color burdeos y se la dio–. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella parpadeó y abrió la boca, sorprendida. No miró el anillo que él le mostraba, tenía la mirada clavada en sus verdes ojos. Por primera vez, Chris vio cómo ella se sonrojaba y sonreía con timidez y emoción, también vio que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

—¡Sí! –respondió ella, con la voz ahogada por la emoción–. Claro que quiero.

Chris sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo iba a poner en el dedo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Chris le devolvió el beso y se separó de ella, colocándole el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—¿Te gusta? –preguntó él.

Ella bajó la mirada para ver el anillo. Era de plata con lo que parecía una esmeralda engarzada en él.

—Es precioso –dijo–. Aunque fuera una tuerca, me parecería lo más bonito del mundo, Chris. No tenías que haberte molestado…

—En realidad, lo llevaba siempre conmigo –confesó él–. Tenía la sensación de que estabas conmigo y me protegías en las misiones –ella lo miró, confusa, y él sonrió–. Lo compré en Berlín, antes de marcharnos a La Haya. De hecho, encargué los dos –sacó otro anillo y se lo enseñó–. Sé que el oro no te gusta así que los elegí en plata.

El que Chris le enseñaba era idéntico al que ella llevaba, pero con la diferencia de que la piedra que tenía era un zafiro.

—¿Encargaste dos? ¿Por qué?

—Porque se supone que nos representan –explicó él, poniéndose un poco colorado–. El azul, te representa a ti, y el verde, a mí.

Eva no respondió enseguida, frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de sonreír.

—Entiendo –dijo ella–. Mis ojos y tus ojos. Increíble, es un detalle precioso, Chris, muy tierno.

—Me alegro de que te guste –sonrió él–. Pero, hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte.

—Dispara –dijo ella.

—Me gustaría que David fuera mi padrino.

Ella se puso seria de repente y Chris supo que no era por el hecho de que quisiera que David fuera su padrino, sino porque tenía que decirle a David que estaba viva. Finalmente, Eva suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

—Está bien.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, dubitativo.

—Claro, pero quiero poner una condición –sonrió ella.

—¿Una condición? Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

—Tienes que dejar que me lleve él al altar –Chris alzó las cejas, sorprendido por aquella condición; ella malinterpretó su gesto y soltó una carcajada suave–. Me hizo prometer que el día en el que yo me casara, dejaría que él me llevara al altar en lugar de mi padre. No pude negarme, por supuesto; nunca creí que me casaría…

—No puedo prohibirte eso –rió Chris–. Está bien, acepto.

—Pues deberías llamarle, cuanto antes sepa de esto, antes me echará la bronca y antes le dará el ataque… pero pon el manos libres, quiero oír su voz. A ver cómo se toma la noticia.

Chris asintió, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y estaba buscando el número de su amigo cuando ella le tapó la pantalla del teléfono.

—Utiliza el fijo, Chris, no querrás pagar una millonada por la llamada, ¿verdad? Además, puedo permitírmelo.

Chris asintió y se colocó al lado del teléfono fijo de Eva y marcó el número de David, buscó por el teclado el botón para activar el manos libres y lo pulsó. Sonaron cuatro tonos y ya estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz de David resonó por todo el salón.

—¿Diga?

—¡Hola David! –lo saludó Chris.

—¿Chris? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó David, preocupado.

—No ha pasado nada, ¿por qué? –preguntó Chris, a su vez.

—No llamas nunca y, si lo haces, es para dar una mala noticia –lo reprendió David. Eva le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y Chris se encogió de hombros–. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

—¿Quién es? –preguntó la voz de Rebecca. Se oía baja debido a que debía encontrarse lejos de David.

—Es Chris –respondió David.

—¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó ella.

—Dice que no –contestó él–. A ver, Chris, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Quiero pedirte algo –dijo Chris, sonriente.

—Espero que no sea un consejo de alcoba porque soy el menos indicado –repuso él, de buen humor. Eva sonrió, sorprendida.

—No estoy de acuerdo –oyeron decir a Rebecca con una carcajada.

—No es un consejo de alcoba, David –rió Chris–. Aún así, seguro que yo podría darte unos cuantos… –Eva rió entre dientes.

—Lo creas o no, Chris, Rebecca no ha sido la única mujer en mi vida amorosa –respondió David divertido.

—¿Qué? –exclamaron Rebecca y Chris al mismo tiempo.

—Ya te lo he contado, cariño –dijo David, dirigiéndose a Rebecca–. ¿O no te acuerdas?

—Ah, Eva –contestó Rebecca. Chris se volvió hacia Eva, sorprendido, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te acostaste con Eva? –le preguntó Chris, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Oh, vaya. Has oído a Rebecca –dijo David, con cuidado–. Sí, bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo y, además, los dos llevábamos unas cuantas copas encima… Lo siento, Chris, no pretendía sacar el tema de Eva.

—¿Unas cuantas copas? –repitió Chris, mirando incrédulo a la joven que estaba sentada en el otro sofá–. Pagaría por ver algo así –añadió, con una carcajada y Eva hizo un gesto de fingida molestia.

—Chris, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó David, seriamente–. No es normal que te rías y menos si Eva anda de por medio…

—Estoy bien, David, créeme –respondió Chris–. ¿Puedo hacerte ya mi pregunta?

—Por supuesto –dijo David con un tono que dejaba entrever una sonrisa–. Adelante.

—¿Querrías ser mi padrino de boda? –Chris lo soltó así, de repente.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un denso silencio y tanto Chris como Eva comenzaron a preocuparse.

—¿David? ¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó Chris, ansioso–. No te habrá dado un patatús o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No… no, estoy bien, bueno… más o menos –respondió su amigo, casi en voz baja–. ¿Puedes volver a repetirme la pregunta, Chris? Es que creo que no te he entendido del todo… ¿Has dicho que te casas?

—¿Que se casa? –preguntó Rebecca, sorprendida–. Sí que va rápido con Selena…

—Sí, David, me caso –asintió Chris, feliz como un niño–. Pero no es con Selena, ella y yo lo dejamos hace un par de semanas.

—¿De quién se trata, entonces? –preguntó él, con curiosidad.

—Bueno, ¿vas a ser mi padrino, o no? –dijo Chris, evitando su pregunta.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Chris, no creas que no me he dado cuenta –señaló David.

Eva se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído:

—Dile que venga para conocerla –le dijo–. Que se traiga a Rebecca y que así podéis quedar con Jill y los demás.

—¿Estás segura? –susurró Chris. Ella asintió y él suspiró–. Oye, David, ¿por qué no os venís Rebecca y tú hasta Nueva York y os la presento? Así, después, podemos quedar con Jill, Carlos y John. Incluso puedo llamar a Claire y Leon para que vengan a celebrar mi compromiso.

—Espera un segundo –pidió David–. Rebecca, Chris dice que si queremos conocer a su prometida, que luego podemos quedar con el resto del equipo. ¿Te apetece?

—¿Pero no se casa con Selena?

—No, lo dejaron hace una o dos semanas –respondió él–. ¿Qué le digo?

—Vale, además, ahora cojo vacaciones así que tengo tiempo libre. Y podemos dejar a Billy con mis padres de camino.

—De acuerdo, Chris –respondió David–. En un par de día estaremos allí, ya te llamaré con lo que sea, ¿vale?

—Vale, David, os esperamos –dijo Chris.

Colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Eva.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tengo que pensar en cómo se lo voy a decir pero ya encontraré una forma, tengo dos días para pensarlo –sonrió ella; luego frunció un poco el ceño–. Eva Redfield… creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a ello –rió.

—No te lo cambies –repuso Chris, ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida–. No es que no quiera compartir mi apellido contigo, Eva, pero me gusta cómo suena eso de Eva Black; tiene musicalidad. Además, es el apellido de tu padre, ¿no?

Ella lo miró a los ojos antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Eres encantador, ¿lo sabías?

—Siempre me lo dicen…

Frenó el vehículo con un suspiro. Acababa de llegar al aeropuerto y ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. Agradeció mentalmente la suerte que había tenido al encontrar un sitio tan cerca de la entrada al mismo.

Bajó del vehículo y trotó deprisa hacia el interior del aeropuerto, buscando con la mirada a sus dos amigos entre la multitud que abarrotaba el edificio cuando, de repente, oyó su nombre.

­—¡Chris!

Se volvió y vio a Rebecca agitando los brazos con David al lado; se acercó a ellos, con una disculpa pintada en la cara. Saludó a sus dos amigos antes de disculparse.

—Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó–. Es que ahora vivo con ella y no conozco la casa, de hecho, me he perdido más de una vez…

—¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó Rebecca, sonriendo con incredulidad.

—Hablo _completamente_ en serio –asintió Chris, con fastidio–. ¿Qué, nos vamos?

—¿No piensas decirnos, si quiera, el nombre de tu prometida? –dijo David.

—No, ya os lo dirá ella –Chris sonrió levemente, casi forzándola.

David lo miró con atención antes de coger una de las dos maletas y seguir a su compañero, quien ya había cogido la otra maleta. Chris caminó hasta el coche de Eva y abrió el maletero, donde guardó el equipaje que cargaba, volviéndose hace David para que le diera la otra maleta.

—¿Cuándo has comprado este coche? –preguntó Rebecca, sorprendida–. Por mucho que ganes, no creo que te puedas permitir algo así.

—No es mío, me lo ha dejado ella –respondió él–.­ Es mucho más rápido que el mío y como llegaba tarde…

Subieron al coche y Chris puso rumbo a la casa de Eva. Durante el trayecto, David no dijo nada; en cambio, Rebecca se pasó hablando todo el camino. No le preguntó nada sobre Eva (en realidad sobre su prometida), al parecer sabía que no iba a sacar nada más que negativas por su parte, de manera que había decidido hablar de cosas sin importancia para hacer más ameno el viaje.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la enorme casa de Eva, Chris aparcó el coche al lado del suyo y ayudó a sus amigos a descargar el maletero; los guió por el enorme garaje hasta la casa y dejó las maletas en el pasillo que llevaba al salón, donde Eva esperaba.

Entraron en el salón y la vieron de espaldas a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando por la ventana. Al oírlos entrar, se volvió para mirarlos y Chris vio cómo David respiraba con profundidad antes de hablar:

—¿Cuál es la excusa esta vez? –dijo.

Eva frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Sabías… sabías que seguía viva? –preguntó mientras Rebecca miraba a uno y otro alternativamente.

—¿Por quién me has tomado, Eva? –preguntó David, a su vez–. Te conozco desde que tenías quince años; te he visto crecer y créeme cuando te digo que conozco tu cuerpo; sabiendo todo eso, ¿en serio creías que iba a tragarme lo de ese cuerpo falso? Entiendo que Chris lo hiciera porque casi no os conocíais, pero ¿yo? En seguida supe que tramabas algo, y me gustaría saber de qué se trata porque me he tirado todos estos años intentando meterme en la cabeza que estabas muerta y que no era todo un montaje.

Eva estaba desconcertada; saber que él estaba al tanto de su estado la había descolocado enormemente y no sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir. Suspiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que fingió su muerte; todo lo que Trent había hecho por ella y el porqué de sus actos.

Cuando terminó, David la miraba fijamente, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y Eva se asustó.

—¿David? –preguntó tentativamente.

—Reconozco que es la cosa más estúpida que has hecho hasta ahora –dijo, con cierta irritación–. Pero también he de reconocer que, de haberlo sabido, me hubiera metido en la BSAA para ayudarte; y creo que el resto de nosotros también así que, supongo que casi tengo que agradecértelo. Si no lo hubieras hecho, quizá no sería padre ni estaría viviendo felizmente casado.

Eva bajó la mirada pero la levantó al ver cómo él se acercaba a ella.

—A pesar de que estoy un poco mosqueado –dijo–, me alegro de que estés viva, Eva; no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me siento en este momento.

La abrazó y ella le devolvió el gesto, llorando por la emoción.

—David, quiero… quiero pedirte algo… –hipó Eva, tras llorar en el hombro de él.

—¿También quieres que sea tu padrino? –preguntó él, divertido.

—No, no es eso –rió ella, nerviosa–. ¿Querrías llevarme al altar?

—¿Al altar? –repitió él, un poco confuso. Luego pareció entenderlo porque alzó las cejas–. Oh, ya veo. Sí que tienes buena memoria.

—Rebecca –Eva se volvió hacia ella–. Estaba pensando en si querrías ser mi madrina.

—¿En serio? –preguntó ella, emocionada–. ¡Pues claro!

—Habrá que explicarle a John porqué él no es padrino de nadie –rió David.

—De eso ya me encargo yo –sonrió Eva, con cierta malicia.

La boda transcurrió sin incidentes. Por una vez, ninguno de los presentes habló de trabajo ni de nada relacionado con Umbrella o Wesker. Fue una celebración íntima, sin nadie de más. Asistieron todos: Leon y Claire; David y Rebecca; John; Jill y Carlos, con sus dos hijos; Barry y Kathy; y Kenji había acudido con Selena. Eva había invitado a Trent, pero el misterioso hombre no se había presentado, les había mandado un regalo y una nota de felicitación. El regalo eran dos billetes para irse de luna de miel por Europa, por las capitales más importantes del continente.

Todos se habían sorprendido de saber que Eva aún seguía con vida, les había molestado que los engañara, por supuesto, pero entendían sus razones para actuar. John se había echado a reír al verla, diciendo que había tenido miedo de estar volviéndose loco cuando creyó verla un par de veces. Pensaba que estaba viendo un fantasma.

Por su parte, Eva se había sentido mejor que nunca al no tener que esconderse de aquellos a quienes quería nunca más.


	17. Epílogo

Chris se despertó de repente. Se había desvelado y refunfuñó, dándose la vuelta para volver a dormirse, buscando el cuerpo de Eva con los brazos… pero sólo halló la cama vacía.

Se incorporó de golpe y vio que, efectivamente, ella no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor, buscándola con la mirada, comenzando a asustarse… entonces vio la luz del cuarto de baño encendida.

Se levantó y se acercó a la pequeña estancia; Eva estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro, con la cabeza baja y entre las manos. Chris se asustó, pensando en que podría volver a estar enferma.

—¿Eva?

Ella alzó la cabeza unos segundos antes de volver a meterla entre las manos. Fue un movimiento rápido, pero suficientemente lento como para que Chris pudiera ver que estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante suyo, cogiendo el mentón de Eva con una mano y obligándola a mirarle.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó, preocupado.

—Nada –susurró ella, con voz rota y sin mirarle. Chris suspiró e hizo un poco de fuerza para que ella girase la cabeza.

Efectivamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y marcas de lágrimas recorrían su rostro. En su cara se podía ver miedo, culpa y otros sentimientos que Chris no acertaba a ubicar.

—No me mientas, Eva –la reprendió con suavidad y ternura–. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Por toda respuesta, ella le dio algo parecido a un termómetro de color blanco y Chris lo cogió, preguntándose qué demonios era aquello.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una prueba de embarazo, Chris –respondió ella, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Chris volvió a mirar lo que ella le había dado y vio que había un punto de color azul en ella; sólo había dos posibilidades, cualquier idiota lo sabía: positivo o negativo. Se volvió hacia ella, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa.

—¿Qué… qué quiere decir el color azul? –susurró.

—Que estoy embarazada, Chris –Eva cerró los ojos con fuerza pero un par de lágrimas salieron de ellos.

Chris miró, por tercera vez, la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano, sintiendo cómo una extraña sensación de euforia aparecía dentro de él.

—¿Estás segura?

—Cuatro positivos de cuatro pruebas –respondió ella, haciendo esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar delante de él.

 _Cuatro de cuatro…_ –pensó Chris.

Eso quería decir que iba a ser padre. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus labios. Una de sus fantasías se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Voy… voy a ser padre –murmuró, incrédulo y emocionado–. Es… es maravilloso –añadió, dejando la prueba de embarazo en el suelo y mirando a su esposa, quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? –dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! –respondió él, atónito–. Era una de las cosas que quería ser junto a ti… si es que quieres, claro –añadió, preocupado–. No quiero obligarte a tenerlo, Eva, y tampoco quiero que lo hagas por mí. Si no estás preparada podemos dejarlo para más adelante.

—No digas tonterías, Chris –sonrió ella–. Claro que quiero tenerlo porque puede que luego seamos demasiado mayores para ello. Pero pensé que tú no querrías… como los hombres no son mucho de querer niños…

—Pues estás equivocada –sonrió Chris, acercándose aún más a ella–. De hecho, quiero la pareja, ¿sabes? Antes de saber que estabas viva tuve muchos sueños en los que corría por un hospital para verte tras el parto. Y siempre deseaba que fuera verdad.

Ella no dijo nada, pero su expresión lo decía todo. Chris sonrió aún más al descubrir que la había hecho feliz de nuevo. La besó con ternura y ella se lo devolvió con la misma pasión.

—¿Por qué no lo celebramos? –propuso ella cuando se separaron.

—Vale, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo –asintió Chris.

—Es hijo tuyo, Chris, no hace falta que me lo preguntes.

—No era eso –negó él–. Y, aunque no fuera mío, lo querría igual porque es, en parte, tuyo –hizo una pausa–. ¿En qué nombres habías pensado?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Luego sonrió mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

—Si es niña, Anna; y si es niño, Edward –respondió ella, finalmente.

—Vaya –dijo Chris, alzando las cejas por la sorpresa–. Yo también había pensado en Edward para niño; pero, si es niña, me gusta Victoria.

—¿Un nombre hispano? –preguntó ella–. Me gusta.

Chris sonrió y volvió a besarla, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? –susurró él en su oído.

—En la parte en la que me coges en brazos y me llevas a la cama –respondió ella, con una suave carcajada.

Chris la llevó a la cama y le tumbó en ella, colocándose encima de Eva mientras la besaba; en aquellos momentos era la persona más feliz de la faz de la tierra y no pensaba dejar que nadie se lo arrebatara.

La mujer era morena; tenía el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo; su complexión era delgada y no demasiado alta. En aquellos momentos estaba hablando con un hombre un poco más alto que ella, moreno también; daba la sensación de era hispano. Ambos veían cómo dos niños jugaban en el parque en el que estaban.

Uno de los dos hombres que los observaban desde un coche bastante alejado, sacó un móvil y marcó un número. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, echando otra ojeada a la pareja mientras esperaba respuesta al otro lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una voz suave y fría al otro lado.

—Objetivo localizado en un parque cercano con su familia –informó el hombre–. Esperamos órdenes.

—Buen trabajo –asintió la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono–. De momento no hagáis nada, ya me encargo yo del resto. Volved a la base.

El hombre colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su compañero, que trasteaba con un telescopio.

—Nos vamos –le informó.

La pantalla mostraba, efectivamente, a la mujer que estaba buscando, rodeada por su familia. Reía feliz con su marido, ignorante de lo que le esperaba.

Wesker sonrió con maldad.

Si su plan tenía éxito, como iba a ser, lograría su objetivo. No permitiría que el hecho de que Spencer lo hubiera utilizado lo frustrase y deprimiese. Con el viejo muerto, ahora era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—¿Es ella? –preguntó una voz femenina, con fuerte acento italiano.

Wesker ladeó la cabeza al oírla. Sabía que estaba allí desde antes de que hablara, sus sentidos súper desarrollados le permitían oír cualquier mínimo sonido que pudiera producirse.

—Sí, es ella –respondió él, mientras Excella Gionne se acercaba a él.

—No parece muy especial –opinó ella, inclinándose sobre la pantalla para mirarla con detenimiento–. ¿Seguro que es importante para la causa?

—Ni te lo imaginas –contestó Wesker–. Además, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro… y, eso, es algo que me atrae mucho.

—¿Chris Redfield? –adivinó Excella–. Puedo mandar que lo maten.

—Yo también, Excella –repuso Wesker–. Pero prefiero que sufra viendo cómo una compañera muy querida por él desaparece. Ese tipo me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza y pienso tenderle una emboscada para poder matarlo yo mismo.

—A veces pienso que eres un crío, Albert –opinó ella.

—Es posible –Wesker se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un móvil de su bolsillo–. Adelante con el plan; la quiero viva.

Cerró el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala, echando un último vistazo a las múltiples pantallas.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, Jill, porque no volverás a verlos –sonrió Wesker antes de abandonar la sala.


End file.
